


CHOKE ME Haikyuu X Reader

by ThatObsessedWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 42,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatObsessedWriter/pseuds/ThatObsessedWriter
Summary: ( CHOKE ME ! ) Haikyuu────────❛❛ Choke me like you hateme, but you love me . . .  ❜❜
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

𝐂𝐇𝐎𝐊𝐄 𝐌𝐄

Sub!Haikyuu X Dom!Reader

_'CHOKE ME LIKE YOU HATE ME, BUT YOU LOVE ME.'_

_'LOWKEY WANNA DATE ME, WHEN YOU FUCK ME.'_

Song by: Corpse Husband ♡

**IN WHICH,**

an incredibly wealthy, cocky, independent and strong young woman starts getting involved with a group of men who are desperate for money, working in bars, brothels and casinos, willing to do whatever she says to survive on the streets-- using them to her advantage to satisfy her bizarre desires.


	2. CHOKE ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Wattpad: ThatObsessedWriter)

❛❛ 𝐀-- 𝐀𝐆𝐇-- 𝐆𝐀𝐇, 𝐍𝐆𝐇𝐇, 𝐀𝐆𝐇-- ❜❜

choked out the man as he lay on the large bed, completely naked. A young woman wearing a suit and tie, her hair held up into a tight ponytail gripped his throat with her large hand, barely allowing a little bit of oxygen to enter his mouth so he wouldn't pass out. Her other hand worked on his rear, first with one finger...then two...then three, not caring whether it hurt him as he cried out, arching his back-- tears rolling down his rosy cheeks. 

"Ah...mmm-- ngh...!"

"You damn slut," the woman spat, her eyes staring at the man's face, watching his tongue hanging out his mouth in both pleasure and pain mixed together driving him mad. 

The saliva dripped down the sides of his mouth, rolling down his chin onto her dark leather gloves. She glared at him furiously, taking her hand away from his throat and wiping it onto the bed covers. 

"Don't get your filthy saliva over my gloves!" she barked, whipping her hand across his face. "They cost more than your stupid life."

He couldn't talk, he simply moaned uncontrollably, unable to form any words. Bruises formed on his neck from her grip on him and she began quickening her pace, making him reach his climax. He flung his head back onto the pillow, his jaw wide open and his neck arching. She grabbed his short hair, pulling it back further as she watched him cry out.

The woman pulled her fingers out and walked off to the bathroom, cleaning her gloves and rolling her eyes in irritation before walking back over to the man who was twitching on the bed, breathing heavily. 

"How much?" Y/N asked.

"Ah...h-- huh?" stuttered the man.

"Tsk. Who gives a shit," she huffed and took out five-hundred dollars, tossing the money onto the man's sweaty and sticky chest. "Keep the change..."

She turned on her heel and started walking off, about to leave the room when she heard the man's voice call out to her.

"W-- wait!"

"Tch, what now?" she growled. "Your ass not satisfied?"

"Will...will you hire me again?" he asked.

This made her laugh. "Aww, isn't that cute..."

"H...huh...?" he blinked in confusion over her words.

Her expression grew dark. "I never hire the same man again."

"But--"

"Shut your whore mouth," she hissed. "You got your money, go spend it on some drugs."

"Wait--"

Y/N turned around and left the room, slamming the door shut.


	3. THE BOYS

𝐀 𝐌𝐄𝐃𝐈𝐔𝐌 𝐆𝐑𝐎𝐔𝐏 𝐎𝐅 𝐘𝐎𝐔𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐍 𝐖𝐀𝐋𝐊𝐄𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐒𝐓𝐑𝐄𝐄𝐓𝐒 𝐎𝐅 𝐋𝐎𝐒 𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐄𝐋𝐄𝐒 𝐓𝐎𝐆𝐄𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐑.

They called out to some women passing by who rolled their eyes, looked the other away and ignored them as they laughed, pointing at them and making crude remarks. Though they collectively were struggling, were borderline homeless and couldn't fund their own lives even if they shared their money with each other. They all worked parttime jobs in casinos, brothels and bars, doing whatever they could to get their hands on money.

The group included Hinata, Kenma, Tendou, Kuroo, Sugawara, Akaashi, Kageyama, Daichi, Tskukishima, Nishinoya, Oikawa, Bokuto and Ushijima. They all knew each other from school and they were fairly close, having been in separate volleyball teams before they left school and their lives collectively spiralled out of control-- landing them in this predicament.

Hinata, Kenma, Sugawara and Nishinoya were the rather semi-quiet and gentle souls who hated the current life they were living, having to sell their bodies to both men and women to earn even the slightest bit of money.

The remainder of the men despised their current life as well, but their outlook was a bit different. They rather didn't mind having relations with women for money, rarely did they ever engage with men unless they offered a high price, but it hadn't happened yet, much to their relief.

"You guys wanna hit the club?" Kuroo asked, draping his arm over Kenma's shoulder who flinched. "What about it?"

"Uh-- I don't mind," Kenma stammered.

"Oh, fuck yeah," smirked Bokuto.

"We don't have money, you idiots," Kageyama flicked Kuroo's forehead. "Let's just chill somewhere for the night."

"I-- I agree with Kageyama," Hinata said.

"Me too," Sugawara bobbed his head up and down.

"How about we go hang out at the brothel we work at, the owner promised she'd give me a drink for free for my good work," Sugawara suggested, glancing between his friends.

"That's a good idea," Ushijima nodded.

"Mhm," Nishinoya agreed, running his fingers through his hair. "It's getting pretty cold out here too--"

"Gah, that's so boring..." Oikawa groaned, placing his hands behind his neck.

"I know right?" Tendou whispered.

"Shut up," Ushijima nudged him.

"How about you guys stop arguing like little kids," Tsukishima grumbled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Come on, what're we going to do? We have to make a choice. Are we resting somewhere safe, are we going to the club or are we going to the brothel?" Daichi asked, stopping his friends in their path. "I suggest we go to the brothel if we want something to do, since the owner promised Sugawara drinks."

"Fine, let's go then, better than shouting at women all night on the streets," Akaashi shrugged.

Eventually, the group of young men agreed and they went to the brothel, approaching the small bar, Sugawara ordering drinks for the group. They sat around at the lounge in the lobby, sipping their drinks and laughing loudly, chatting away. Then they noticed a woman enter, wearing a dark suit and tie, her hair up a neat ponytail, black leather gloves and knee-high military boots-- a stern look plastered onto her face.

"Yo, look at that chick," Kuroo pointed.

"She's a looker," Kageyama commented.

"Damn right about that, look at that face," Tsukishima said, nodding in her direction.

"She looks angry..." Hinata gulped with fear, gripping his drink in his hand.

"Yeah..." Sugawara mumbled, eyeing the woman in confusion."

"I love angry chicks," Ushijima chuckled.

"Why?" Bokuto asked.

"Why? Did you really just ask that?" Oikawa sneered.

"Huh?"

"Because it's hella fun to watch them moaning like a little bitches when you fuck them," Tendou rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"I wonder what kinda sounds she makes..." Kageyama licked his lips.

"Yeah..." Daichi chuckled.

"Probably cries like a little girl," Akaashi smirked.

"Fuck yeah!" they all laughed obnoxiously.

"Shh, she might hear us," squeaked Kenma.

"Yeah, she'll get pissed at us," Nishinoya whimpered.

The group watched as the woman put her phone away and bumped into two men, her eyes widened in rage and she grabbed them both by the collar, pulling them towards her. 

"Watch where you're going, little bitches," the woman snarled.

The two men shuddered and nodded quickly, apologising profusely as she flung them to the ground. The men quickly jumped to their feet, hurrying out of the brothel without even looking back.

"Geez..." Bokuto muttered. "What crawled up her ass and died."

They laughed at his remark.

The woman disappeared up the stairs.

"God, what a weird woman."


	4. KUROO

𝐊𝐔𝐑𝐎𝐎 𝐖𝐀𝐒 𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐎𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐒𝐎𝐅𝐀,

yawning tiredly. It was a Friday night and he and his friends were supposed to go to the club as they saved up enough money to go there, however, every Friday they would leave one person to continue working through the night to bring in some money. Then they would swap around every week. So it was safe to say, Kuroo was feeling rather shitty. Instead of partying, he was forced to work. Even though his work was intercourse, he still couldn't bother. 

Luckily none of the women or men had approached him throughout the night.

The owner of the brothel walked towards him, tapping him on the shoulder, prompting him to open his eyes. He groaned in annoyance, knowing someone booked him.

"What is it? Did someone book me?" Kuroo asked.

"Yes, room 43," she told him, then left.

Kuroo got to his feet and strolled up the stairs, walking through the long corridor, searching for the room. He furrowed his brows when he didn't see room '43', he reached the VIP section and saw 40 onwards, his eyes widened in curiosity when he realised the person was clearly wealthy to be renting a VIP room. He found room 43 and knocked on the door, then entered.

"You booked me?" Kuroo queried, looking around the fancy room, seeing a woman wearing a suit sitting on the sofa. 

Her arm was draped over the back of the couch, sipping on a glass of expensive champaign, her right leg crossed over her left. She tilted her head to the side when she saw the man standing there with his hands on his hips, a bored expression on his face.

"Kuroo, right?" Y/N asked.

"That's me," Kuroo shrugged.

"Strip," she commanded.

"Ohoho," chuckled the man. "I like that..."

Kuroo took off his shirt, tossing it aside. Her upper lip twitched and her thin brow arched.

"Come on, you strip too," he said, making her glare at him.

"I don't do that," she told him sternly.

"Then how're we going to it then?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, staring at her in utter confusion-- not quite understanding what she was implying.

"Whoever said I was going to do it with you, bitch?" she hissed.

"What do you mean--"

"I said, strip, now as I say," she ordered fiercely, sending a shiver through his spine. He reluctantly did as she said, taking off his pants and underwear, tossing them aside. He stood in front of her, completely naked. Her eyes skimmed across his smooth skin, a slow smirk spreading across her lips. She sipped her champaign, eyeing his chest and lower region.

"What, are you gonna just stare?" Kuroo huffed, a bored expression on his face, though he was feeling rather uncomfortable with just standing there and being the only one who was undressed. It was certainly new. 

"You've got an okay body..." she shrugged simply, not even batting an eye. "Nothing special..."

"Thanks," he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"You've got quite an attitude, don't you, little boy?" she laughed menacingly.

"I'm not really a little boy, I'm more twenty-four--"

"I wasn't talking about your age," she revealed.

"How long did you even hire me for?" he asked.

"Three hours," she said.

He choked on air. "What the hell are we going to be doing for three damn hours?! Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not on Fridays..." she sighed. "Now...what to do about that annoying mouth of yours..."

"Eh?"

She sat there thinking for a few minutes.

"Come on, let's just fuck and get it over with," Kuroo groaned.

Y/N finished her champaign and slammed the cup onto the glass table, making the man jump at the sudden noise. She changed her sitting position, spreading her legs and sitting more like a man than a woman. 

"Come here, Kuroo," Y/N said, motioning for him to come towards her which he did, standing in front of her. "Kneel in between my legs."

"Huh--"

"Kneel."

Kuroo swallowed his pride and did as she said, the very moment he did so, her gloved hand grabbed his hair-- sharply pulling his head back. And when he opened his mouth to shout, her fingers went inside his mouth, muffling the words which he was trying to speak. He tried to free himself, grabbing at her wrist, attempting to pull it away but for some reason, even though he was a man-- she was incredibly strong. The power in her hands was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Y/N shoved her fingers up and down his tongue, rubbing the inside of his mouth, preparing him for what she was about to do. 

"Ugh, getting my gloves dirty for trash like you," she spat.

He tried to say something in protest but it didn't sound like words at all.

"Shut up..." she muttered. "No one cares about what you're trying to say."

Without any warning, she sharply pushed her fingers down his mouth-- hitting the back of his throat and feeling the walls of his mouth tighten around her glove as he gagged, choking slightly against her fingers. His mouth was so wide open that the saliva from his mouth was pouring down the sides of his mouth, rolling down his chest to his aroused pecks.

"Agh-- ngh-- gaghh, ahgh...!"

"Ah... Now I prefer these sounds from your mouth a lot more than your stupid words," a deep chuckle vibrated in her throat, reverberated through his entire body. "Put out your tongue so I can do it less painfully, you're making your mouth too tight-- unless you like the pain..."

Kuroo did as she said and put out his tongue.

The sounds of Kuroo gagging and choking on her fingers echoed through the room along with the wet noises. Tears welled up in Kuroo's eyes, not because he was scared but because of constantly gagging and being brought to the edge of vomiting. She tickled and rubbed against his uvulva, even tugging at it with her fingers when he tried to bite her, making him submit to her.

"Huh...you have a terrible gag reflex..." she commented. "You need some practice... It's okay...we have three hours for me to teach you how to swallow my fingers like a good bitch."


	5. AFTERMATH

𝐊𝐔𝐑𝐎𝐎 𝐋𝐀𝐘 𝐎𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐒𝐎𝐅𝐀 𝐈𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐋𝐎𝐁𝐁𝐘,

rubbing his throat in pain, groaning in irritation, feeling the rawness in his mouth after three hours of that woman shoving her fingers down his throat. He stared at the money he received from three hours of that hell, a thousand dollars. He couldn't believe his eyes, he hadn't seen that much money in such a short amount of time in his entire life. Never had he been paid so much, he couldn't stop staring at the money-- as if he was being hypnotised by it.

"Yo, you lying there like a lazy cow?" Kageyama laughed.

"Yeah, what happened to working," Ushijima huffed.

"Lazy little bitch," Oikawa hissed in irritation.

"Hey, look, I was in the same room with this one woman for three hours and she gave me all this," Kuroo showed the group the money, their eyes widened when they saw it all.

"What--" Sugawara gasped.

"That's impossible--" Hinata stammered. "That much!?"

"You two fucked for three hours?" Bokuto's eyes widened. "How the hell do you manage that?"

Kuroo shuddered. "God, I don't wanna even mention it."

"Was she a VIP?" Nishinoya questioned. "Because that would explain how she has that much money to just give away."

"Yeah, she was," Kuroo said, then froze when he saw the woman walking down the stairs, her gaze set straight ahead-- completely ignoring him like he didn't even exist. She lit an expensive cigar and smoked it in the building, even though it wasn't allowed. The owner of the brothel was even there as well, watching her do this, yet she didn't speak a single word. Blowing out a puff of white smoke she licked her lips.

"Geez, it's that bitch again," Tendou rolled his eyes. "Look at her smoking like an idiot, thinking she's entitled."

"She-- she has no respect for the rules..." Kenma grumbled. "I don't like that..."

Kuroo flinched when he saw her, remembering everything she did to him a few minutes ago in the room. When he gulped, his throat ached and he winced quietly to himself.

"You know what, I'm going to tell her to not smoke in her," Ushijima huffed, standing up.

"W-- wait--" Kuroo began, wanting to stop him but he was already walking towards her.

Ushijima's strong body towered over the woman's smaller frame, casting a shadow over her as he crossed his muscular arms over his chest, looking intimidating. His brows were furrowed and his lips were pressed together, curved down into a slightly angry frown. 

"What do you want, tall boy?" Y/N asked calmly, a disrespectful look in her eyes.

"There's a sign that says 'no smoking', not sure you're educated enough to read," Ushijima replied in a low voice which would make anyone scared, however, the woman just raised a brow at him-- eyeing him up and down.

"You work here?"

"I do, but that doesn't matter--"

"Then your opinion doesn't matter, whore," she rolled her eyes, sucking in a deep breath of the smoke and puffing it out in his face-- the smoke brushed against his face, slithering under his shirt and tickling the skin on his chest.

"Stop smoking and stop acting so entitled," he told her firmly, unfazed by what she said. "You're just trying to play a tough girl, but once you're scared, you'll be crying like a little baby."

"And what if I don't stop smoking?" she asked, an enticing smirk playing on her smug face.

Ushijima's veiny hand grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her hand with the cigar away from her mouth, holding it tightly and cutting off the circulation to her fingers. His expression was serious and enraged, just because he worked at a brothel to survive didn't mean he was going to take any disrespect from anyone.

"Heh, that should teach her," Tsukishima smirked.

"Yeah, what a bitch," Akaashi muttered.

"Then I'll make you--" Ushijima began, replying to her when she cut him off.

"I'm going to ask you once, so I don't beat your ass for no reason, let go of me right now," she commanded, authority in her voice. Her eyes were dangerous and incredibly serious-- like she meant what she said, flames of rage burning brightly in those fierce orbs which reflected little to no emotion. Void of life.

"Try me."

"Yeah, show that bitch!" Tendou shouted out.

"Fuck her up, Ushijima!" Bokuto exclaimed.

Suddenly, Y/N twisted Ushijima's hand, forcefully pushing his arm behind his back-- thrusting him forward whilst simultaneously pressing her boot covered foot against his own as she threw him to the ground. She held his arm and shoved her knee onto his spine, making him cry out in pain-- it was the first time his friends ever heard him cry out like that... It was frightening that a woman could do that to a man double her height and size. 

"Shit!" Kageyama shouted, jumping to his feet when he saw what happened.

"Ushijima!" Tendou screeched. "You okay!?"

"D-- dammit...!" Ushijima growled, trying to free himself from her steel grasp.

"You don't know who I am..." the woman growled.

"Then who are you, huh?"

"I'm someone who can destroy your entire life," she said. "So don't test me... You ruined a perfectly good cigar...I think you need to pay."

"What--"

She grabbed her cigar which was still lit off the floor. With her free gloved hand, she pulled his shirt up his back, revealing his muscular back to her fiery gaze. She pressed the lit end of the cigar against his lower back, making him arch his neck as he let out a low scream from his throat.

"That mother fucking slut...!" Oikawa shouted. 

"Oi! Why's no one stopping her?!" Tendou exclaimed, looking at the owner who simply looked the other way.

Y/N pulled the cigar away and tossed it onto the floor, getting up and lifting his head with her military boot. He was breathing heavily, his eyes red with little tears.

"Now, tell me your name," she ordered.

"Fuck...you..." he breathed weakly from the pain searing his body.

"Should I teach you another lesson? Or will you learn to obey me and answer me when I speak to you?" she asked, a hiss in her voice.

"Ushijima," he forced his name out of his trembling lips, making his friends stare at him with shock in their eyes.

"He-- he..." Daichi stammered. "No...that's-- no way..."

"Hmm... Ushijima..." Y/N hummed in interest, moving her foot away and letting his chin it the polished floor. Without saying another word she turned on her heels, starting to make her way out of the brothel when Tendou shouted at her furiously.

"You fucking bitch! Don't you dare touch my friends again! You hear me!?" Tendou slammed his foot onto the ground in pure anger over the way his good friend was treated.

"If you don't shut your filthy mouth I'll make you," she snapped, halting in her tracks. Then a sinister smirk spread across her lips when her gaze flickered onto Kuroo who was sitting there with wide eyes, gripping the money in his trembling hands. "Just like I did to that little smart mouth over there."

Everyone turned to Kuroo in confusion.

"Hows your throat, Kuroo?" she questioned, before exiting the brothel, leaving everyone sitting there in utter shock over what just happened.


	6. USHIJIMA

𝐔𝐒𝐇𝐈𝐉𝐈𝐌𝐀 𝐇𝐀𝐃 𝐁𝐄𝐄𝐍 𝐂𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐄𝐃 𝐔𝐏 𝐓𝐎 𝐎𝐍𝐄,

of the VIP rooms. He was hardly ever chosen for the VIP rooms, so this was certainly a new experience for him and he was rather intrigued to see what type of woman it was. He found the number and opened the door, walking inside and seeing a woman in a suit and tie. She was leaning against the wall, pulling on her tight leather gloves, letting them slap against her wrist. The sound echoed through the room and Ushijima just stood there at the entrance, looking back and wondering whether he should just leave, remembering what happened between him and her a few days ago. The searing sensation of the cigar on his lower back was engraved into his mind.

"Come on in then, I don't have all night," Y/N muttered, tapping her military boot on the floor with her foot. "Ushijima."

"Tch. You think you're going to tell me what to do again?" Ushijima muttered. "You'd better be paying me a good damn price if I'm going to set foot in this room."

She took out three thousand dollars and tossed it onto the bed. "Fetch, boy."

Reluctantly, he entered the room and closed the door behind himself. He sighed in annoyance and took off his shirt, placing it on a chair-- then he suddenly felt something cold around his wrist and the sound of something clicking shut. His eyes shot down to his wrist, seeing a handcuff on his right hand. It was too late for him to do anything as the other handcuff locked around his free wrist, handcuffing his wrists together. 

She kicked him in the back of the knees, making him fall to the ground before she thrusted him towards the edge of the bed, bending his torso onto the bed with her arm pressed across the back of his broad shoulders.

"Shit-- what the hell are you doing!?" Ushijima shouted in confusion. "You'd better be paying me a damn lot for this--"

"Don't worry...you're going to deserve that three thousand after I'm done with you," Y/N said.

Ushijima tried to reach out to grab the money to check how much it was, but it was barely out of his reach, right there, in front of him...so close...but so far. Suddenly a stinging sensation swept across his back and he let out a sharp gasp. He craned his neck around to see what just happened, and he saw the crop horsewhip in her hand as she struck his back again.

"That-- that hurts--" he stammered, tugging at his handcuffs which cut into his flesh.

"Was that a stutter, big boy?" she asked.

"I--" he began when she hit him again across the back, red marks appearing on his pale skin. 

"The money's right there... Just focus on the money and you might survive the night, slut," she huffed. 

Three other strikes made contact with his back, making his body jolt violently at the painful sensation. She wasn't going easy on him either, the hits she was inflicting on him were strong and incredibly painful. "It-- hurts...! Gngh...! Stop...! Ah!"

A grunt left his throat, making her smirk. 

"How about if you manage to reach the money with your slutty hands, I'll stop," she offered.

"You...you promise?" he breathed heavily.

"Promise."

Determined, Ushijima started reaching out again when he felt a pang of pain on his left shoulder, making his left arm twitch. Then on his right shoulder, bruising his skin as it hit the bone rather than the meaty part of his shoulders.

"Come on, pussy, grab your money!" she laughed.

"D-- dammit!" he shouted, hurting his vocal cords.

She hit him harder and harder with every strike across his bareback, eventually, he didn't feel anything anymore. Saliva dripped down his gaping mouth, he could feel his eyes slowly rolling into the back of his head. His arms were still outstretched towards the money, gripping the bedsheets as he tried his best to attempt to move his hands to it. No matter how hard he tried to grab it, he simply couldn't, it was always out of reach. 

After two hours, his entire back was numb and he couldn't feel anything. A tingling and buzzing sensation vibrated through his entire back, and when he hit him again, an unexpected sound left his mouth which shocked him. He moaned.

"Ngh...! Agh...ah...mmm..." the low moans vibrated in his throat with every time the horsewhip made contact with his flesh.

"You masochist..." she chuckled.

"It...hurts..." he whispered, whimpering.

"Oh, but what happened to the manly man a few hours ago?" she asked moving towards him and raised her foot, pressing it against his covered rear. "Do you think you deserve it there yet?"

"H-- huh?"

"No...I guess you don't..." she hummed, moving her foot in between his legs, feeling his lower region. Something large and hard-pressed up against her boot and she pushed against it roughly, making him arch his back. While his back was arched away from the bed, she slid her hands under his outstretched arms to his chest. Her skilled and strong hands moved up and down his abs, feeling his muscles before her fingers brushed against his pecks. 

An uncontrollable whimper left his throat and his eyes widened, not understanding why he was making such embarrassing sounds.

"Oh...I see..." Y/N hummed with intrigue. She began pinching, tugging and rubbing his sensitive areas, driving him mad as he moaned loudly and uncontrollably. "Sensitive, boy..."

"Ah...ah...mm-- no..." Ushijima groaned, leaning his head back against her chest. "Stop...stop...doing that...! This-- this isn't-- ah...mmm ah...how it's supposed to work...!"

"Then how is it supposed to work?"

"I'm-- agh...mhh... I'm supposed to be the one doing it all...!"

"Not with me..." she growled.

She glared at him furiously at the mere mention of him even touching her.

"O-- oh-- ah!" he breathed out shakily as she moved her fingers in circular motions, rubbing them slowly then quickly-- moving around them and on them. 

"You're about to climax just from this? Wow...how boring..." she rolled her eyes, then she stopped.

His eyes widened and he turned his face towards her, tears in his eyes. "Wh-- what...why...why did you..."

"This is so boring..." she tightened her high ponytail. "I think I'm going to stop it here... Take your money and leave."

"Wait-- what? I...I..." he stuttered.

"Take your money, unless..." she trailed off. "Unless you want me to satisfy you..."

He bit down on his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Beg for me to let you..." she hovered her gloved hands over his chest, not touching him.

"Please..." Ushijima whispered, burying his face into the bedsheets so she wouldn't hear.

"Please what?" Y/N asked.

"Please..." he choked out shakily. "Please, let me..."

"Let you what?"

"Come..."

"Louder."

"Please satisfy me...! Please!"

The edge of her lips tugged upwards when she heard his words. A deep hum vibrated in her throat, reverberating throughout his entire body, making his rear and front tingle in a way he'd never felt before. "Hmm..."

Suddenly, she grabbed his whole chest tightly again in her hands, making him cry out then started working on his pecks again. Her fingers moved quickly, not giving him a break or slowing down for a split second. His breaths came out raggedly as he neared his climax. Y/N pinched and his mouth gaped wide open as he finally reached his limit.

As he reached his limit, Y/N let go and grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back-- making him look at her as he groaned out. She watched his face, seeing the face he was making before collapsing onto the edge of the bed. When he fell back down, his hands landed on top of the money.

"Looks like you finally grabbed the money. A bit too late though, Ushijima."


	7. CASINO

❛❛ 𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐄 𝐎𝐍, 𝐖𝐄 𝐆𝐎𝐓𝐓𝐀 𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐊 𝐀𝐓 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐈𝐍𝐎 𝐓𝐎𝐍𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓...❜❜

Daichi reminded them as he tossed a bag full of outfits they needed to wear for their services to the casino when they served drinks to the players. 

"God, I hate going there...there's so many perverted dudes there," Kageyama grumbled in annoyance.

They entered the changerooms in the casino once arriving there.

When they all took off their clothes, they all collectively looked over at Ushijima's bruised back in worry, that was when Ushijima realised they were staring at him and he turned around-- frantically trying to hide his back from them. Sweat began forming on his palms when he remembered how the mysterious woman touched him on that night, how her skilled fingers touched all the right places. Simply thinking about it made his heart throb.

"Yo, you okay, Ushijima?" Tendou asked in shock, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, that looks...pretty bad..." Nishinoya gulped.

"What happened, dude?" Oikawa queried.

"Oh, no! We should take you to a hospital!" Hinata and Sugawara gasped, worry filling their wide eyes.

"I'm-- I'm fine...!" Ushijima raised his voice, a light blush on his cheeks-- he looked away from the group.

"Your back doesn't look fine," Tsukishima commented.

"There's no way Ushijima got beat up," laughed Bokuto. "He's a big dude."

Ushijima quickly got changed into his outfit for the night and as did the other men once he refused to speak about what happened. They put on their playboy bunny ears and tails, glaring at their reflections in the mirror in annoyance. Hinata and Sugawara giggled at their bunny ears, Kenma shyly tugged at the fabric covering his lower half which was incredibly tight-- almost making it painful.

"I...I don't like this..." Kenma grumbled quietly.

"Just deal with it, it's only for a few hours, then we all get paid," Kuroo said, patting his head. Kenma stared up at him, Kuroo smiled reassuringly at him. "I'll make sure no one hits on you, kay?"

He nodded quickly and they left, starting their job. 

They served people who were playing poker, various women tried to hit on them but they awkwardly just told them they were working and that they couldn't. Ushijima was tired and his eyes were beginning to close, he raised a hand to his mouth, yawning when he bumped into something hard. He flinched and looked down, seeing the young woman from last night. His breath hitched and he felt the air almost being instantly sucked out from his lungs the very second he met her cold stare. She was dressed the exact same as on that night-- in fact, she always wore the same clothes, with her hair in the same tight ponytail, leather gloves and no make up.

"Oh..." a smirk tugged on her lips. "Hello, Ushijima..."

"H-- h-- he--" he just stuttered, unable to speak words.

"Shit! Guys-- it's the bitch again!" Tendou shouted, catching their attention. The group quickly put down what they were doing, coming together and watching from nearby.

She reached out a gloved hand and placed it to his chest, brushing over his pecks which hardened at her touch. His knees trembled and he was about to subconsciously kneel down before her.

"Oh! Y/N! Y/N!" cried out a few young women, waving at her from a poker table. "Here!"

"Look at you, about to kneel for me again..." she huffed, then her face grew stern. "Move out of my way, dog. I don't have time for you, don't get in my way again."

Ushijima quickly stepped aside and she walked towards the table. The attractive women wearing skimpy dresses and jewellery flocked around her, laughing and smiling, each trying to one-up each other to catch the wealthy woman's attention. Two of the women wrapped their arms around her arm, moving in close to her, their large breasts pressing her arm. 

"You said you liked this dress last time we met here, Y/N," one of the women giggled, rubbing her chest against her upper arm. Y/N stared down at her cleavage which was fully visible because of the low cut, tight dress. "So I'm wearing it again, just for you!"

Y/N lifted her chin up with her index finger and leaned in, making the woman's eyes widen and cheek burn pink. "You look great..."

"I-- I do?" she gasped.

Y/N's gaze flickered over to Kuroo who was staring at them intently, when he saw her staring back at him he quickly looked away in embarrassment. He felt a little weird seeing her with women...and he couldn't identify why.

"No! Y/N, wait! Look at my dress!" another woman screeched, trying to get her attention.

"What the hell! That girl is all plastic! My tits are natural-- try touching them, Y/N!" 

"No! Me! You like big butts right!? I have it!"

"Oh my God you guys! Stop, I wanna be noticed by her!"

Kuroo and Kageyama watched Y/N with the women in confusion, in fact, the entire group was confused. They never had that many women flock over them and they were men, and fairly attractive men at that too with lean and built bodies. However, never did any women in groups beg for their attention once.

"That fuckin...bitch..." Tsukishima growled.

"It's pretty funny seeing you angry in that bunny outfit, not gonna lie," Kuroo said.

"Shut up, finger sucker."

Kuroo shut his mouth, unable to say anything back as a clever comeback.

"Yeah, so good it makes me want to fuck you dry..." Y/N smirked.

All the women swooned, begging to be the woman she was saying it to.

"Why not try it tonight at my place then..." the woman said shyly.

Y/N's hand grabbed her breast in her hand, squeezing it roughly, making her gasp in shock. She furrowed her brows then let go, her expression growing dark. "Just joking. God, you took it so seriously, bitch. Your chest is so flat you could land a plane there."

"H-- huh!?"

"Hah! Flat bitch!" the women all sneered at the woman.

"Tch. Either way, you're too desperate, I don't fuck desperate whores like you. It was nice seeing you get hopeful though," Y/N chuckled deeply, running her fingers through her hair. "Get lost."

The women surrounding her pushed the woman aside who was holding Y/N's arm. A different woman taking the place on her arm, introducing herself and giggling.

"Are you gonna start, bitch?" the gruff man on the other side of the table spat. "Just cause you got girls don't mean shit."

"God, what an unflattering man," she rolled her eyes at her opponent, then she turned to the women. "Girls, someone, give me a cigar."

The women quickly started looking around for cigars, then they saw Kenma who was holding a box of expensive cigars. They all rushed towards him, grabbing him and dragging him towards the rough woman. 

"Shit!" Kuroo cursed.

"K-- Kenma!" Hinata cried out. "That woman's trouble! She-- she'll hurt him!"

Y/N glanced at him and took a cigar, one of the women lit it for her. Kenma quickly turned around and started making his way out of the dense crowd of women when suddenly he heard Y/N's voice directed at him.

"Actually, give me that bunny girl," she said, pointing at Kenma. "She's cute. I want her."

"Bunny girl!?" Oikawa squeaked. 

The women dragged Kenma back, pushing him towards Y/N. She pet her thigh as she sat there smoking, "Come here, hurry up. You're making me late for my game."

Kenma sat down quietly, feeling uncomfortable. Her arm wrapping around his waist, holding her close to her chest, her hand rubbing his hip. Kenma squeaked and bit the inside of his cheek in the nervousness of being so close to her while being touched in such a sensual way. Y/N started playing her game, hardly paying any mind to Kenma sitting on her lap, as if he weren't there to begin with. Acting like he were some type of trophy.

"Oops...guess I win..." Y/N laughed.

"Wow! You always win, Y/N!" exclaimed the women flirtatiously, pushing each other aside to be near her.

"Fuck! You damn horny slut!" shouted the man one the other side of the table when he lost, he threw the dice in Kenma's direction but Y/N caught them in her large hand.

"You okay, girly?" Y/N asked Kenma who nodded silently. 

Then she got him off of her lap, walking towards the man who was approaching her as well when he saw her moving to him. The group of homeless men who were watching, smirked and cheered the man on to kick the woman's ass. Shouting out in encouragement and hurling insults at her.

"You fucking little bitch, you think you're someone, huh?" the man cracked his knuckles and threw a punch in her direction. Y/N moved her face to the side, out of the way, grabbed him by the wrist-- pulling it towards herself, turning her body so her back was facing him then pulling his massive body over her own. He landed straight on his back, coughing up saliva, knocking the breath out of his lungs.

"What the fuck is this woman..." Kageyama murmured.

"I don't think she's a woman, she's a fucking man," Oikawa said.

"No woman can do that," Daichi whispered.

"Or she could be on drugs?" Nishinoya raised a brow.

"That definitely is an option," Bokuto nodded.

"One hundred per cent..." Akaashi nodded. "She's too strong...what the hell... I-- I'm kinda...scared."

Y/N, still while holding the man's arm, pressed her foot against his shoulder and leaned down-- an angry expression on her face.

"Wow! That was so hot how she protected that girl!" the women cried out.

"I'd never let a filthy man touch me," Y/N spat. "Nor would I ever lose to one."

She then leaned down and shoved the dice up his nose, before letting go of his arm and walking off towards Kenma. She wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him towards herself. He pressed his hand against her chest, trying to push himself away from her tight grasp. Y/N gripped his chin with her leather gloves, leaning down.

"Let's go to my place, cutie," Y/N told him, rubbing his lower lip with her thumb.

"H-- huh!?" gasped Kenma. "No-- I can't! And-- and I'm a guy!"

The women all gasped.

Y/N's smirk deepened. "So, you're part of that group over there then?"

Kenma nodded.

"That makes everything even more interesting..." she whispered. 

"Wh-- what!?"

"How much you want?"


	8. KENMA

𝐊𝐄𝐍𝐌𝐀, 𝐖𝐇𝐈𝐋𝐄 𝐒𝐓𝐈𝐋𝐋 𝐖𝐄𝐀𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐇𝐈𝐒,

bunny outfit entered Y/N's large mansion which had maids hurrying about doing their work. They greeted Y/N with bright smiles on their faces and for the first time since Kenma saw this mysterious woman, she smiled back at them just as happily. Though, the smile fled from her face when she saw him staring up at her with a dumbfounded expression on his shy face. He squeaked and quickly looked away. 

He snuck glances around her house, shocked at how wealthy she was. No wonder when he asked for ten-thousand dollars, she immediately opened up her wallet and gave it to him right then and there at the casino. She had way too much money and this was evident by simply her house which only she resided in, all by herself.

They got to her room where she opened the door, ushering him inside before slamming the door shut. She yawned and stretched her back, making her way over to the expensive couch where she poured herself a martini. Kenma stood around the large room, staring around awkwardly, with his hands covering his body as he trembled with fear.

"Wh...why do you...always wear a dark suit all the time? And-- and pants? You...never wear makeup either--" Kenma asked. "You...kind of look and act like a boy--"

"That's none of your business why I dress the way I dress, bunny boy," Y/N spat, placing the martini down onto the glass coffee table. She grabbed two small bits of ice, placing them into the drink to make it cooler, she leaned her head back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling, breathing out slowly.

"U-- um...sorry..." Kenma whispered, playing with the bunny ears on his head. Assuming she was waiting for him to undress he started to take off the ears when he heard her deep voice echo through the room.

"No, keep it on," she commanded.

"All-- all of it?"

"Yes, all of it," she rolled her eyes and rose to her feet, grabbing something from a drawer and putting it in the pocket of her trousers. 

She slumped down back onto the couch and pet her lap, motioning for him to sit down. He shuffled towards her and sat down on her lap, feeling her gloved hand playing with his bunny tail then moving to one of his cheeks, rubbing it slowly. He became tense and bit down on his lower lip. Kenma felt her grab the fabric covering his rear, stretching it slightly so her hand could fit inside. Suddenly, he felt something enter him, it wasn't too long or too big-- he quickly looked over at her with wide eyes filled with shock. He saw a little button in her hand, she chuckled and clicked it-- the very second she did so, a vibrating feeling from within himself began reverberating in his rear.

"A-- ah!" gasped the young man, his cheeks burning pink. "Wh-- what is-- that!?"

"Oh, the innocent type, huh?" she raised a brow. 

"Take-- take it out! It...it feels...weird...!" he squeaked, his body trembling with pleasure.

"Come on, sit properly..." she hissed. "Facing me..."

He nodded, trying to concentrate on what he was doing as he got on top of her lap, on his knees, his knees resting next to either side of her thighs-- his body facing her.

"Very good..." she hummed, placing her hands on his hips, rubbing them slowly.

"Ah-- ah...mmm...mmm...!" he covered his mouth with his hand, squeezing his eyes shut, praying this would end-- even though he knew he was enjoying it. When he felt it slowly starting to slip out of his rear from how wet he was, he felt his body being jerked down onto her lap. His rear making contact with her leg and pushing it back inside, making his eyes fling open and a loud moan escape his throat. 

"How bothersome..." she huffed in annoyance. "You're really that wet that it's slipping out? Well...no matter... I'll make sure it doesn't leave that slutty ass of yours, bunny boy."

"P-- p-- p-- please, don't-- call me...! Ah...gnnn...bunny...boy..." he moaned out.

"I'll call you whatever I want, you bunny whore," she sneered, thrusting his body down onto her leg, pushing it back in-- making him ten times more wet than he already was. Soon, she kept pulling him up and down at a moderate pace as the object simply wouldn't stay in-- giving him tenfold the pleasure than if it weren't moving inside of him. 

Her gloved hands gripped his hips, slapping his rear and making him cry out in surprise. Saliva was rolling down the corners of his mouth and tears were pouring from his eyes, his moans, cries and sobs filling the room.

"A...ah...ah...! Agh! N...no...!"

"Fuck, you're so loud for a little guy," she growled in irritation, grabbing his long hair in his fist, pulling his head back. She quickened her pace, dragging him up and down with just one of her hands-- proving just how strong she really was.

Suddenly she stopped and let go of his hair, she leaned over and grabbed the martini from the coffee table.

Kenma's eyes widened, the tears glistening his rosy cheeks. "Why-- why did y-- you..." 

"I'm tired. I've been working all day, you dirty little boy," Y/N grabbed the remote controller beside her and turned on the TV.

"But...but...I...I haven't..." Kenma stammered.

"You haven't been fully satisfied yet?" she asked. "Well. I'm not going to do everything for you."

"I-- I--" 

"You do it yourself," she said.

He gulped.

She smirked. "You're a bunny aren't you? Don't bunnies usually bounce?"

"Yeah...but--"

"Then that should be your specialty," she shrugged, leaning back and staring at the TV. "You know what to do, Kenma."

Kenma stared at her for a few seconds with a begging expression on his face like a little puppy, praying for her to change her mind and do it for him, at least then it wouldn't be as embarrassing. When he saw she wasn't going to do it for him and he desperately needed to release himself, he slowly began bouncing up and down on her lap. He almost fell off a few times as he wasn't grabbing onto her. He placed his hands on her chest, steadying himself, gripping onto her suit's expensive jacket-- moving up and down on one of her knees which she raised up slightly to make it easier for him.

Y/N casually sipped on her martini, not even giving him any attention, staring at the TV as though he wasn't even there to begin with. His moans didn't disturb her, his movements didn't bother her either, she just completely ignored him.

"Wow, what an idiot," she said, commenting on the TV show.

Kenma was feeling annoyed she wasn't paying any attention to him, he tried moaning louder and crying out a bit more to get her attention, but none of it was working. He didn't know why, but...he wanted her to look at him, to give him attention, to hold onto him and see how he was doing and whether it pleased her.

He grabbed onto her broad and muscular shoulders, digging his nails into the fabric. He stared down at her, his tears blurring his vision.

"M-- mommy!" Kenma cried out in an attempt to get her to look at him, thinking she would like it if he called her that.

When he saw no reaction he wanted to cry, even though he was already crying his eyes out from how good he was feeling.

"Agh...ah...! D-- daddy!" 

Y/N's gaze snapped back onto him and a wide smirk formed on her lips, she finished her martini and placed the glass onto the table. "Oh...now you do know how to get my attention, huh, bunny?"

"Mmm! Daddy..." he moaned out in a slightly high pitched voice.

"Tch, hurry up then and come," she rolled her eyes. "You wanted me to look at you right, you selfish bitch? Then that should help you finish, you little pervert."

Y/N grabbed his throat with one of her gloved hands, choking him rather tightly-- making his tongue hang out in utter bliss. While her free hand felt his body through his bunny outfit, trailing up and down his torso and chest. She rubbed and gripped his chest, feeling his slightly plump skin in her hand as he moved up and down.

"Ahgh...agh...! Daddy... Ah! Mmm-- ngh--" 

He collapsed against her chest and she turned off the device, taking it out of him and tossing it into the bin with a disgusted look on her face. She saw the saliva on her suit and glared at his furiously. Y/N pushed him away from herself, Kenma falling to the ground and not bothering to get up from how exhausted he was, laying there with tears and saliva all over his face-- twitching.

She stood up and placed her boot-covered foot on his chest, pressing down slightly. "You fucking whore...! This suit costs thousands of dollars and you just got your filthy drool all over it!"

"Ah...I'm...sor...sorry..." he said in a daze.

"Tch!" she snarled and spat on him, walking out of the room.


	9. SAVIOUR'S NAME

𝐀𝐅𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐊𝐄𝐍𝐌𝐀 𝐁𝐄𝐆𝐆𝐄𝐃 𝐘/𝐍 𝐓𝐎,

drive him back to the brothel where his friends would be waiting for him, the stern woman eventually relented and drove him back in her tesla. She stopped in front of the brothel and Kenma's eyes widened when he saw his friends being held down by a group of men, one of the men holding Kuroo and ramming their fist into his stomach. 

"K-- Kuroo!" gasped Kenma, hurrying out of the car towards his friend, trying to help him.

"Stay back, Kenma!" Kuroo shouted out, but to no avail. The men grabbed Kenma and threw him to the ground, kicking him into submission.

"Where the hell is our money, huh?" asked the leader.

"I don't have it!" Kuroo exclaimed. "Look...just let my friends go and we can negotiate..."

"Negotiate my ass!" the man screamed. "You don't know who the fuck you're messing with, you gay bitch!"

"Don't touch him, asshole!" Oikawa threatened.

"Stop!" Tendou begged.

"You damn motherfuckers...! Let me go so I can rip your balls and shove em' down your throat!" Tsukishima bellowed, slamming his fists down onto the concrete.

Y/N stared at Kuroo while he was being pummelled, she turned the engine on to her car and stared at the road ahead. Her mind was screaming at her to leave, her heart though...was begging her to stay and help. They tugged at her conscious, trying to take control of her body, to make her move and do the things they wanted from her. She gripped the steering wheel in her palms, digging her nails into her leather gloves. The grunts and cries of pain which left Kuroo's throat echoed in her ears and she pressed her forehead against the steering wheel, trying to make her foot press down onto the acceleration.

Her heart was pounding rapidly, her chest aching with the unknown. She knew if she did this...something terrible would happen, if not now...then certainly in the future... Y/N wasn't going to risk it. She accelerated away, ignoring them and focussing on herself, like she always had.

"Dammit!" Nishinoya screamed.

"Please! Stop!" Hinata and Sugawara cried, trying to escape from the people holding them down.

"Damn bastards...!" Akaashi punched the man holding him and tried lunging towards Kuroo, but three other men pushed him to the ground.

"You fuckers are gonna get yourselves killed if you resist," the leader snarled at them.

"Don't hurt our friend!" Daichi shouted.

"We'll...we'll get your fucking money!" Ushijima called out. "Let him go."

"I-- I have fifty bucks-- that should do, right!?" Bokuto asked, getting kicked in the face.

"Bokuto!" Kageyama tried fighting back, but to no avail. "You guys won't get away with this--"

Heavy footsteps approaching the gang echoed through the silent streets. Everyone looked over, seeing an emotionless woman wearing a dark suit and tie. Every time her boots made contact with the ground, the earth almost shook in her dominating presence. Her hands were in the pockets of her trousers as she stopped in front of the leader.

The man stared up and down at her, his eyes lingering on her chest and lower region. Sounds of intrigue left the men's lips and the hummed at her.

"The fuck is she doing here!?" Kageyama screamed.

"Girl, get the hell out, you're gonna get your sorry ass beaten up!" Oikawa warned her.

"Yeah, and as much as I hate you-- I wouldn't like to see a woman get beat up!" Tendou said.

She didn't reply, her gaze fell upon a bruised Kuroo who was on his knees, being held up by the hair by the man. The beaten-up young man stared up at her, blood trickling from his nose. She averted her gaze from him and focused her attention on the gang leader.

"What do you want, little lady?" asked the man.

"Do they owe you?" she queried.

"Yeah..."

"How much?"

"Twenty-thousand. That fucker over there borrowed the money two months ago, telling us he was gonna invest it in something and give us more profit," he told her. "But he just blew the money."

"And you believed that?" she raised a brow.

"Yeah...?"

"God, you're stupid," she pinched the bridge of her nose.

The man let go of Kuroo and his hand gripped her rear, squeezing it tightly, yet she didn't even bat an eye or move.

"Is this your bitch?" he asked the boys who just stared in confusion. "Then I don't mind taking you as payment, little slut."

"Your hand's really small for a guy, I guess that shows how small your dick is," Y/N told him simply with a calm expression on her face.

"What are you doing?" Kageyama whispered. 

"You know what? How about I fuck you right here, right now and show you how to be a good girl and spread your legs--" the second he grabbed her clothes, she twisted his wrist, throwing him to the ground.

"Now, how much money do you want? I'm not exactly in the mood to kill someone today," she threatened in a deep voice. Kageyama felt his body tremble at the dangerous tone of her voice and he breathed out shakily, his eyes widening at her strength.

"Get her ass!" shouted the man.

"Fuck, I'm not even warmed up..." she huffed and tugged at the edges of her gloves, pulling them down her hands.

The group ran towards her. 

She dragged the man on the ground to his feet, throwing him towards the group of men approaching her. While they were distracted she emerged behind them, she hit them, one by one, quickly in the back of the neck with her elbow-- the blow rocking their brain and knocking them unconscious. The way she moved was so professional, as though she'd done this before, like it was second nature. She dodged their attacks like she could read their thoughts. Her hits were strong and smooth-- when she did get hit, she didn't falter and struck back with twice the amount of force. And even though she was outnumbered, in a matter of minutes, the men were all laying on the hard concrete floor, groaning in pain or unconcious.

She stood there over their leader, grabbing his arm, placing her foot onto his back and dislocating his shoulder, making the man scream in pain. "Don't bother these idiots again..." Then she took her wallet out, dropping fifty-thousand dollars on his head.

Kageyama stared at her, his heart fluttering and pounding at the same time with adrenaline and a different emotion which he couldn't quite comprehend.

"D-- daddy, you helped us!" Kenma cried out, embracing her with tears in his eyes.

Y/N glared down at him, though her gaze was softer this time. "What the hell do you think you're doing. Get off me." She pulled him away.

"Daddy?" Nishinoya blinked.

"I-- I mean..." Kenma covered his face with his hands.

"You're...bleeding..." Kuroo whispered, standing to his feet.

Y/N wiped the blood from her nose like it was nothing and licked the blood off her lower lip. She fixed her suit and tie, tucking in her blouse into her pants, adjusting her belt and tightening her hairband.

"Why did you...help us?" Kageyama asked in shock, stepping towards her.

She took out a cigar, lighting it. "Shut up and be grateful instead of asking stupid questions."

Kuroo grabbed his ribs in pain. "Thank you..."

Y/N glanced at him and shrugged, not replying and sucking the cigar, blowing out a white puff of smoke.

"Could we...at least know your name?" they asked. "I mean, you won't let us thank you..."

"Fine..."

They stared at her with curiosity.

"My name's Y/N L/N."


	10. KAGEYAMA

𝐊𝐀𝐆𝐄𝐘𝐀𝐌𝐀 𝐖𝐀𝐒 𝐓𝐎𝐋𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐀𝐓 𝐒𝐎𝐌𝐄𝐎𝐍𝐄,

hired him for the entire night in the VIP section. He made his way up the stairs and found his room number, entering it, to see Y/N smoking a cigar in the room. The very second he saw her, he felt his body melt with desire for her. He wanted to be with her ever since the day he saved them from the gang. The way she protected them made his heart flutter and he wanted to be hers, for her to do whatever she wanted with him, to feel her warm touch against his skin and for her to kiss him. 

The way she was so manly as well made him feel so aroused, he desperately longed for her to reciprocate the feelings he had for her, though...he knew the possibility of that was incredibly rare and unlikely.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and stood up on his toes, planting kisses against her neck, trailing up to her firm jaw to her lips, kissing them and begging her for entrance. The taste of the cigar filled his mouth but he didn't care.

Y/N's eyes widened when she saw him kiss her, she grabbed him by the hair and pulled his face away from her own, her eyes utterly furious.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she bellowed.

"A-- ah..." he grunted. "I...I admire you so much, Y/N..."

"Why do you think you can touch me, huh?" she hissed, wiping his saliva from her lips. "Let alone kiss me with your disgusting lips!"

"If you don't want me to do that, I won't," he said.

"Tch," she growled, throwing him to the ground where he landed on top of something hard sticking out from the floor. 

He looked down and gulped when he saw it was a vibrator. 

"Strip," she commanded.

"Whatever you say...Daddy..." Kageyama murmured taking off his clothes as quickly as he possibly could, tossing them aside.

"You're an eager one, aren't you, slut?" Y/N hissed.

"I'll be your slut if you want me to," Kageyama said.

A smirk formed on her lips. "Hmm...I'll be the judge of that depending on how well you perform for me."

Kageyama immediately sat on the object, parting his legs so she could see and started moving up and down for her. Her eyes widened when she saw just how keen he was to listen to her and do whatever she wanted. His eyes were locked onto her face, moaning louder when she turned the device on. Sweat formed on his neck, rolling all the way down to his chest and onto the polished floor.

"A-- ah...ah...mmgh!"

"That's a good slut..." she hummed in delight, walking towards him and grabbing his throat, squeezing tightly. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and the feeling of her strong hand around his throat made him so aroused he felt like he was losing his mind. "Move your ass faster, Kageyama..."

"Yes...ngh...Daddy...!" he cried out, barely able to force the words out from his aching throat. 

He bounced quicker, his entire body jerking up and down as fast as he could. 

"Good..." she smirked.

"Am-- ahh...am I-- ngh! Doing it good?" he asked in between high pitched moans.

He could feel her grip tightening on his throat and the bliss of being in her presence radiated through his entire body, making him cry out her name.

"I love you, Y/N," he moaned out, flinging his head back. 

His words made her eyes widen in shock and she froze while he continued to pleasure himself, moving quicker with every single minute until he physically could not move any faster. Her entire body froze up and she couldn't move anymore, for some reason when she heard those words she was shocked beyond compare and she quite literally did not know what to react. She let out a shaky breath of air, staring down at his teary face which looked up at her in such a seductively lewd way.

Y/N let go of his throat and kicked his chest, knocking him to the floor where she grabbed the object, forcing it in and out of his rear-- an angry expression on her face. "Shut your damn mouth...! You fucking whore...!"

"Ah! A...a...h!" he screamed out, arching his back. "Daddy...! Yes...! Mmm-- more, please, more! I'll be your g-- nghh-- good boy...!"

"Shut up..." she hissed, still enraged by his proclamation of love. 

"I-- I want you so much!" Kageyama shouted in ecstacy. "I love--"

She slammed the object as hard as she could, only making him moan out harder in pleasure. Saliva leaked out from his gaping mouth and he arched his back. "Listen to me and stop fucking speaking! Just stop, damn you!"

"I love you--"

Her hand grabbed his throat again, choking him as hard as she could to the point where he couldn't breathe anymore. His chest attempted to expand and gather oxygen, yet he was being denied it from how strong her hand was gripping onto his neck, preventing the flow of oxygen. Kageyama's mouth was wide open, tears practically streaming down his sweaty face from the pain and pleasure. After a minute of being deprived of oxygen, he slowly began to feel dizzy as the blood couldn't reach his brain properly. His vision became blurry and he choked on air, trying to swallow it into his body but couldn't.

"Agh-- aggh!" he cried out quietly, her hand preventing him from properly speaking.

Kageyama felt blood trickling out from his rear from how brutally rough she was being with him, showing him so mercy. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and before he fell unconscious, he swore he saw tears in Y/N's fierce eyes.

Then, everything went black.


	11. LOVE

𝐊𝐀𝐆𝐄𝐘𝐀𝐌𝐀'𝐒 𝐄𝐘𝐄𝐒 𝐅𝐋𝐔𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐃 𝐎𝐏𝐄𝐍,

and he found himself laying on the bed with the blanket draped over his body, he blinked for a few seconds before turning his face over and seeing Y/N sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine in her gloved hand. When she heard him stir, she turned to him and stood up, approaching the bed where he lay weakly. He gulped when he noticed how close she was to him, hardly remembering what happened that led him to this.

"What...happened?" Kageyama asked in a weak voice, sitting up.

"Get out of the room and leave," Y/N told him sternly and threw his clothes onto the bed. "Here's your filthy clothes."

"W-- wait--" Kageyama began.

"I said, shut up and leave before I make you!" she shouted at him, making him flinch.

He gritted his teeth and stared down at his palms. "I don't know why you're acting this way...all I said was I loved you..."

Y/N grabbed him by the hair, pulling him in close to her. Her fierce eyes gazed into his own. "Love doesn't exist..."

"You might not think so...but I think it does..." he whispered, and reached out a cold hand, placing it against her cheek-- gently caressing her skin beneath his soft fingers. Her eyes widened and her lower lip began trembling when she heard him speak those words. 

"You're so stupid..."

"Because I... I've never had anyone stand up for me or my friends before. We've...always been pushed around by everyone-- by society. Everyone's ignored us...but you..." he explained to her, nibbling on his lower lip

Kageyama swore he saw her eyes soften for a minute until her expression returned to its regular emotionless stare, like she didn't feel a single thing in her body-- like pain, sadness, happiness, pleasure, anger...were all void from her senses.

"I...I like how strong you are and--"

"I said leave, or I'll get the security to escort you out," Y/N said, letting go of his hair and moving away from him.

Kageyama, seeing he couldn't convince her of his feelings, decided he would simply listen to her and get changed back into his clothes to leave. And he did just that. He made his way down to the lobby where his friends were waiting for him, they asked to see how much money he got and he showed them-- they all gasped and congratulated him on making so much.

Kuroo stared at his friend, noticing the dejected look on his face-- then he saw the bruises on his throat which looked like handmarks where someone had grabbed him. 

"Are you alright, Kageyama?" Kuroo asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine..."


	12. DAICHI

𝐃𝐀𝐈𝐂𝐇𝐈 𝐌𝐀𝐃𝐄 𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐖𝐀𝐘 𝐔𝐏 𝐓𝐎 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐑𝐎𝐎𝐌,

entering the VIP room where he saw a recognisable figure standing there, a broad smile plastered onto her sharp face. Daichi stared at her for a few seconds, not knowing what he wanted her to do as she wasn't speaking a single word. She just stared at him, like she didn't even want to bother herself with speaking to a man who worked such a job as him. He sighed and took off his clothes, tossing them aside. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair, eyeing her while he waited for her to undress too.

Y/N sat down on the couch, turning on the TV and motioning for him to come towards her, which he did. He stood in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest a slightly nervous expression on his face. She grabbed him by the arm, pulling him roughly down. She spread her legs and sat him in between her body, her arms arested next to him while she flicked through various channels on the TV-- stopping once she found her favourite one.

"Hmm, I like this show," she hummed.

"Eh?" Daichi began then froze when he felt her hand wrapping tightly around his lower region, pulling, tugging and squeezing him. He let out a gasp of surprise and choked back a moan which wanted to leave his lips.

"Open your legs...I can hardly feel you," Y/N commanded.

"Fine..." Daichi mumbled and did as she said, spreading his legs wide, making the feeling of strong her fingers wrapped around him even more pleasurable than they were before. And within a few short minutes, he was already fully aroused.

"You horny slut..." Y/N whispered in his ear huskily, making a shiver travel down his spine. 

"Don't-- call...mmm-- me that..." he grumbled. "Please..."

"You stupid prostitutes think you can tell me what to do," she growled in a low voice which made him whimper uncontrollably. "Just shut up and moan like a whore like you should. It's your job isn't it? It's a fucking simple one, so shut your filthy mouth, Daichi."

He hated the way she was speaking to him, he wanted to talk back to her, however, the pleasure throbbing through his lower region and spreading to his entire body was like no other. Rendering him unable to speak proper words, just moaning quietly while he tried to suppress the sounds which tried to leave his throat. Not only that, but he also wanted to get paid-- he heard from some of his friends that she paid very well-- in fact, she paid them far too much for their simple work. 

Daichi didn't understand what was happening. He'd never been touched by a woman like this...in such a dominating type of way where he felt as though he were the woman instead of the man. The fierce, serious and authoritative presence which vibrated from Y/N's body onto his own was so strong that it forcefully made him submit to her without him even realising it. 

And he...liked it.

"A-- ah-- mmm...gah!"

Daichi breathed out shakily, staring down at her gloved hand which was oddly arousing for him. Her hot breath brushed against the back of his neck, making the hair on his nape stand on edge at the mere sensation of her breath.

"You're rather small for a guy as tall as you," she commented, making him feel embarrassed.

"Ngh--"

"It's fine...I'll help you grow a little longer," she chuckled in amusement, tugging and pulling at him hard, making tears spring to his eyes. 

"It-- it hurts! Sto-- ah-- stop!" he groaned, attempting to hold back the tears.

When she didn't listen to him and continued to be incredibly rough with him, hurting him in the process, he simply couldn't take it anymore. Daichi tried to escape from her, standing up and hurrying towards the door when she kicked his legs out from underneath himself-- knocking him to the ground. She grabbed both his wrists, pinning them behind his back with only one of her hands. Her stature towered over his back as she knelt down over his trembling body. Her hand slipped underneath him, continuing where she left off-- the man twitching, jerking and now crying beneath her from how hard she was pulling and how tight her grip was.

"Raise your ass," she commanded. "I can't do it properly when you're pressed up against the floor like a pussy."

"I don't want this!" he whimpered.

"You're getting paid for it, hurry up and raise your dirty ass."

"I-- I...don't want to...please...it hurts..."

"Then why're you moaning like a bitch?" she asked.

His eyes widened when he heard her say this.

"Don't make me waste my money..." she growled in his ear, her grip tightening on his wrists, making him wince. "I'm paying you three-thousand dollars, you'd better let me have my fun or else I'll ruin your damn life. You don't know who I am, nor do you know the power I hold. So you would do best to listen to me like the little whore you are."

Daichi squeezed his eyes shut and raised his rear, giving her more access to his frontal region. She continued, not wasting a second and being even rougher than she already was before, making him cry out-- tears now pouring down his cheeks.

"T-- too fast! T-- agh! Mmm, no...no...ah...! Too fast!" he screamed, rubbing his cheek against the floor, saliva dripping onto the expensive carpet of the brothel room.

"You like it fast...huh?" she queried, an evil smirk playing on her lips.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, Daddy!" he suddenly burst out. Realising what he said, he quickly bit down on his lower lip-- shocked by what he was saying. 

"That's what I thought," Y/N muttered, staring at him with repulsion on her face. 

She let go of his hands, grabbing the back of his neck, pushing his face into the ground. His hands slapped against the floor while he screamed, shouted and cried in both pain and pleasure.

"You're-- you're going to tear it off!" he shouted desperalty in a low voice.

"No...I'm helping your tiny dick grow, you should be grateful," she shrugged.

"A-- agh...!" he screamed out when he reached his limit, collapsing to the floor, flat on his stomach.

Y/N let go of him, standing up. 

She pushed her boot-covered foot underneath his chest, turning him over onto his back while she stared down at the deep blush on his cheeks, the tears in and around his eyes, his mouth gaping wide open as he tried to catch his breath, saliva all over his neck and chin as well as his own bodily fluid all over his torso.

"Now isn't that quite the sight..." she snickered. Then she stared down at her leather gloves and her upper lip twitched in irritation. "Tsk, because of you I have to clean my gloves."


	13. DREAMS

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐌𝐀𝐈𝐃𝐒 𝐖𝐎𝐊𝐄 𝐔𝐏 𝐓𝐎 𝐒𝐂𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐅𝐑𝐎𝐌,

Y/N's bedroom in the middle of the night. The screaming was so loud that they couldn't even pretend to ignore it. Frightened, they all made their way up to her room and burst inside, seeing her in a deep sleep, the blankets draped over her sweaty body. His eyes twitched and her fingers dug into the fabric of the bedsheets. Thick beads of sweat rolled down her temples, her breathing was heavy and tears were rolling down her cheeks in her sleeping state.

"Miss Y/N--" whispered one of the women quietly.

She groaned in anguish, she sounded as though she were in such deep pain. "No...no...why?"

"Miss Y/N, you're having a dream, please wake up!" they surrounded her bed, trying to wake her up.

"Why did you do this to me?" she whispered groggily in her sleep.

"Y/N--"

"Please...don't...leave me..." she breathed out, speaking to the person in her dreams.

"Wake up!" one of the maids grabbed her shoulder, shaking her.

"No...no... Don't leave me, please-- I love you, Ter--"

"Wake up!" they all screamed together, shaking her violently to wake her up-- to save her from the painful dream she was having. They couldn't stand seeing her sad, it was awful.

Y/N's eyes flung open and she jolted up in her bed, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she was hyperventilating during her slumber. She quickly realised the nightmare wasn't real when she found herself in her bed. The woman ran her fingers through her hair which fell to her shoulders and groaned to herself, rubbing her eyes from the tears with her bare hands. When she felt the tears on her fingers, she wanted to vomit from how weak she was being. She despised crying more than anything else and she'd promised herself she would never cry again, even if her life depended on it, she was never going to cry.

She called her hands into tight fists and hissed at herself in utter irritation. One of the women handed her a bottle of water which she consumed in under a minute, wiping the water from her lips.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...just another stupid dream," Y/N huffed in annoyance.

"Was it...about him again?" they asked with a sad frown on their faces.

She nodded. "Yeah...it was..."

"You need to forget about him..." one of the maids whispered caringly. "It's been three years now. He doesn't deserve you to think about him."

"I know...I know..." she murmured in pain, her body trembling when she recalled the man who utterly destroyed her. "But...I can't stop... I just fucking can't..."

"How about you go to one of the brothels, bars or casino's to get your mind off of the dream?" asked one of the women, trying to cheer her up.

Y/N lay back down in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Yeah... I guess that's a good idea."

"That's the spirit! We'll make you a surprise when you get home too!" they all giggled, doing their very best to cheer up their employer and good friend.

Y/N smiled at them kindly. "Thanks guys..."


	14. KUROO

𝐘/𝐍 𝐄𝐍𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐁𝐑𝐎𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐋,

seeing Kuroo laying on the sofa in the lobby with a bored expression on his face as he stared at the ceiling. He groaned to himself in annoyance over having to stay up late to work while his friends go to go party and spend their money while he was sitting there in the brothel waiting to be called upon. Kuroo heard footsteps approaching him and he looked over when a shadow towered over him, his eyes widened in confusion when he saw Y/N standing there, wearing her regular outfit-- nothing out of place about her clothes. The thought of her never taking it off crossed his mind and he almost laughed.

"Well, look who it is," Y/N smirked.

"What do you want?" Kuroo grumbled in annoyance.

"Come on, I'll pay you," she said.

"Didn't you tell me after you were done with me that you don't hire the same guy twice?" he asked in boredom.

"You're the only one from your group here," she shrugged. "Seems I've got no choice."

"There're other men here you know-- and women too, since you get more than I do," he said. "I'm definitely not your first option, that's for sure."

"Oh do I now?" she chuckled. "You're an okay looking man, you should be able to get some women too now."

"Wow, thanks for the compliment," he rubbed his eyes. "Just go fuck some other dudes or girls--"

"I don't really like women all that much, they're just fun to mess with," she mused, fixing her tie when she noticed it was slightly out. "Come on, I booked us a room, get your lazy ass up."

"And if I can't be bothered?"

She slammed her boot-covered foot next to his head, pressing it down into the couch as she leaned down, resting her right arm on her knee where her boot was slightly under. Kuroo didn't flinch, he just stared up at her with the same expression as before, unwavering, unchanging-- irritating the cocky woman.

"Then I'll fuck you right here...in the lobby..." Y/N whispered dangerously. "I'm not scared...I'll expose that nice ass of yours to everyone here...I'll let them see how well you can swallow me...little Kuroo."

Kuroo groaned.

"So, if you don't want that, get your ass up to my room. I won't ask again," she moved away and started making her way out of the lobby to the rooms. 

Kuroo followed her close behind, entering the VIP room she booked.

"Take off your clothes and lie down on the bed," she ordered, taking out a cigar and lighting it. The young man did as she said, taking off his clothes and laying flat out on the bed, waiting for her to approach him. He stared at the ceiling, hearing her sucking the cigar and breathing out a heavy breath of air-- the white cloud of smoke swirling around above his head. 

He waited and waited for Y/N to come towards the bed, but she didn't. She stood there in the room, taking her time and smoking her cigar, staring at him. Kuroo sat up and raised a brow at her in confusion, she chuckled, eyeing his body up and down, lingering on his chest for a brief second before she looked away and concentrated on the carpet. He huffed and lay back down, closing his eyes and listening to her soft breathing which echoed through the room. Something...felt off about the way she was behaving though he didn't quite understand what it was.

Then he felt the bed shift and a weight being placed upon his chest. His eyes flung open and he saw her sitting on top of him, he gulped. Y/N brought her fingers near his mouth, the tips of her index and middle finger brushing against his lower lip for a few seconds, trailing across it before she spoke.

"You know what to do..." she said.

Kuroo opened his mouth and started sucking on her fingers which slipped in and out of his mouth smoothly from his three-hour practice a few weeks ago. He stuck his tongue out, licking them slowly, getting his warm saliva all over the dark leather, tasting the taste of her cigar mixed with the taste of lime-scented soap. His hands gripped her thighs while he sucked harder, then she slowly pushed her fingers down his mouth, hitting the back of his throat-- which made him gag only a little bit, having already become used to the sensation. 

"A-- ah..." Kuroo moaned out when he felt her fingers against the back of his throat, tickling his uvulva. "Mmm...ngh--"

In that moment, while she moved her fingers slowly inside his mouth, Kuroo finally realised what was different about her.

She was calmer than usual, less aggressive and forceful. She was actually...being gentle with him rather than last time when she was actually hurting him. He glanced up at her face, seeing how different her face was. She seemed...dead. Like there was no life inside of her, no emotion, no happiness, no anger...except...there was emotion. Only one emotion Kuroo could tell at least.

Sadness...

Though she still retained her dominant radiance, her eyes didn't hold their seriousness or coldness as they used to. She was almost like an entirely different person. Despite realising this, Kuroo continued...doing it for hours even until she finally got off of him, getting off the bed and cleaning her gloves in the bathroom.

While she was in there, cleaning her gloves with the lime-scented soap, she could hear quiet moans coming from the room. She furrowed her brows and finished cleaning her gloves, drying them off with a handkerchief.

When Y/N emerged out of the bathroom she noticed Kuroo sitting up, pleasuring himself, unable to stop from his aroused state. Sweat rolled down his chest as he sighed quietly, he looked up seeing her standing at the foot of the bed...just watching him, quietly. Not speaking a single word.

"Dammit...please, just...ngh!" he moaned out, hanging his head from the pleasure.

She blinked silently, not speaking.

"Please...just fuck me already...!" he groaned in pain, saliva still on his chin. "You did it to everyone else but me, just-- do it already...! I-- I don't want to suck on your fingers anymore...I'm...ngh...I'm--"

She stared at him with that emotionless stare in her dead eyes. "No."

His eyes widened and he quickened his pace, his moaning growing quicker and his breathing becoming sharper.

"Why?!" he proclaimed, laying back down as his toes curled tightly and his back arching. "Ah-- ah...!"

"You ask too many questions," she stated simply, grabbing another cigar about to light it when she heard him speak in between pained moans.

"Then-- ngh...what's the point of-- ah...mmm, hiring me?" he questioned, burying his face into the pillow. "If you're...not...ngh...going to touch me...!"

"Tch, you're really that horny, huh?" she sneered.

"Who wouldn't be when you're...doing this to me?" he sighed, his free hand digging into the fabric of the bedsheets as he finally reached his climax, releasing himself.

Y/N put away her cigar and tossed him five-thousand dollars which landed on his bare chest, before she turned on her heels, leaving the room without uttering another word.


	15. TENDOU AND TSUKISHIMA

𝐓𝐄𝐍𝐃𝐎𝐔 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐓𝐒𝐔𝐊𝐈𝐒𝐇𝐈𝐌𝐀 𝐖𝐄𝐑𝐄 𝐇𝐄𝐀𝐕𝐈𝐋𝐘 𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐅𝐔𝐒𝐄𝐃,

when they were both called up to one of the VIP rooms by a paying customer. They didn't particularly care who it was, but their confusion was mainly as to why they were both being chosen by this person. Nothing like this had ever happened before, so their confusion was indeed justified. Tendou and Tsukishima entered the room, their eyes widening when they saw the familiar woman wearing her regular expensive suit and tie, as she usually did. She was leaning against the wall, her gloved hands in the pockets of her dark trousers.

"Took you two long enough," she smirked evilly at Tendou who grimaced at the sight of her.

"Fuck you, I'm leaving--" Tendou began.

"How much you want, period head?" Y/N asked.

"Period head," Tsukishima covered his mouth with his hand, snickering into it.

"You know what-- gimme twenty-thousand," Tendou said.

Y/N took out her wallet, pulling out a few stacks, showing them the money. "Take off your clothes if you want me to make it rain, pretty boys."

"Tch..." Tsukishima grumbled, taking off his clothes and tossing them aside. Tendou followed suit, facing away from the other man so he wouldn't see his body.

Y/N started flicking the money on them, making it rain on their bodies for a few minutes until there was nothing left and the floor was practically covered with hundred dollar bills. 

"Desperate whores..." Y/N smirked at them. "You want my money so bad it's sad."

They didn't hear her from arguing at each other at who was taking how much money.

"Oi! Stop taking so much, you broke bitch!" Tendou snarled.

"You're broke and homeless too, the fuck are you talking about?" Tsukishima replied.

They instantly got down on their knees, grabbing as much money as they possibly could, standing up and about to put it into the pockets of their clothes when Y/N pushed them down onto the bed. Tsukishima and Tendou dropped the money onto the bed, laying down in the midst of the bills.

"You, lie down on your back, Tendou," she commanded.

"Gah, fine!" Tendou grumbled and did as she said.

"And you, four-eyes-- first, take your glasses off," she told him. "It makes you look like a nerd, and I don't fuck nerds."

"I'm not taking off my glasses," Tsukishima retorted, making her forcefully grab his glasses from his eyes, tossing them onto the floor carelessly. He began panicking, feeling around the bed for his glasses and looking around, even though everything was blurry. "G-- give them back, you whore!"

"Not with that attitude," she shrugged. "Now, if you be a little bit obedient, I'll give back your glasses. But if you continue being a little bitch, I'll break them."

"You...!" 

"Come on, lay down on her stomach on top of your little friend there," Y/N instructed.

"You can go kill yourself, I'm not doing that gay shit!" Tsukishima shouted.

"Yeah! This guy's a total fucking loser!" Tendou yelled.

"Oi, shut up or I'll--"

Y/N forcefully pushed Tsukishima down onto Tendou, their bare bodies pressing against one another. She cuffed Tsukishima's wrists, preventing him from escaping.

"Get off me fatty!" Tendou snarled. "You're crushing me!"

"Good! I hope you suffocate!" Tsukishima retorted angrily.

"God, shut up you two," Y/N rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do-- aghh! Mmm-- ah!" Tsukishima exclaimed in shock, his neck arching as he looked back at her. "What did you just--" then he saw her finger inside of him, slowly moving in and out, causing him to start breathing heavily. 

He'd never felt this sensation before, it was...so foreign and weird, unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It was surprisingly incredibly pleasurable. Except for the fact that he was on top another guy and he could feel himself becoming aroused.

"Dammit! Stop that, bitch!" Tsukishima hissed. 

"Heh, is she pegging you like the little bitch you are, Tsuki?" Tendou sneered from beneath him.

Tsukishima bit down on his nose, making Tendou scream out in pain. Y/N suddenly added two other digits into Tsukishima, forcing him to let go of Tendou's nose as he flung his head, crying out in pain.

"If you continue to act like an ungrateful whore, I'll push my entire hand up your ass and pull out your organs, you blind mouse," Y/N threatened in such a deep and frightening way that it made Tsukishima shut his mouth.

"Yeah, take that you blonde--" Tendou began when he felt two fingers being shoved inside him, he let out a squeal, pushing up against Tsukishima-- their sweaty bodies right up against one another.

"You shut up too," Y/N ordered while she used both her hands to pleasure the men who began moaning uncontrollably when she hit their g-spots. They couldn't believe she was going that deep with just her fingers, she put so much strength and force into her thrusts that it made their entire bodies jerk in the direction she pushed them in. Their bodies constantly rubbing against each other.

"Agh-- mmm..." Tsukishima growled, his hot breath brushing against Tendou's face-- a blush on his cheeks and sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Gah! Ahh...ah...oh! Oh-- mgh!" Tendou screamed out, jerking his body upwards.

"Stop-- doing that, Tendou...!" Tsukishima hissed. "You're...you're-- rubbing against my nipples--"

"I'm not doing it purposely, you asshole!" Tendou exclaimed in panic. "And get your dick off mine! It's rubbing against it and-- mgh-- ah...it feels weird...!"

"What about...ah...ngh-- you stop moving...! Motherfucker! Goddammit!" Tsukishima swore, earning a slap on his rear by Y/N, making him bite down on his lower lip.

"No swearing for you, you're already rude as you are," Y/N grumbled.

"Shut up you-- naghh!"

Another slap, then another, and another. Each one which hit him, made him want to cry from how painfully strong her hand was. Every slap felt like a hammer or whip cracking down against his bare flesh, turning his skin bright red.

"Why did you stop?" Tendou frowned when he realised she wasn't pleasuring them anymore.

"Are you going to behave, Tsuki...or am I going to have to tie you both up here without satisfying either of you?" Y/N asked, threatening him. 

"Goddammit..." Tsukishima whispered. "F-- fine...

"What was that? Will you be a good boy? Because I only give good boys who listen to a reward," she told him, pressing her gloved finger on his neck, trailing down his spine and stopping at his rear. She tickled it with her finger, teasing him by pushing it in ever so slightly but not penetrating him. "Well, Tsuki...?"

The feeling of her finger teasing him with the idea of the pleasure she could provide made him weak in the knees, causing some liquid to seep out of his frontal region, dripping onto Tendou's stomach.

"What the hell are you nutting on me, dude!?" Tendou shrieked in terror. "That's so gross, you fucktard!"

Y/N, fed up with Tendou, shoved her fingers in his mouth, silencing him. "You don't like this guy, huh?"

Tendou nodded, trying to say yes but his voice was muffled.

"Well, these are the fingers I shoved up his ass," she smirked.

Tendou screamed and she pushed her fingers deeper down his throat, choking him.

"Well, come on, Tsuki..."

"Fine! Fine, fuck!" Tsukishima shouted, leaning his forehead against the pillow, next to Tendous face. "Please-- please... I'm sorry, just...just...fuck me already. I don't care, just...satisfy me, please..."

"Good boy...I'll give you your reward now," she said, taking her fingers out of Tendous mouth, resuming with what she was doing before. 

The men started moaning uncontrollably again, unable to hide their moans or hold them back. 

"Agh!" Tsukishima cried out, tears welling up in his eyes from how good he was feeling.

"Stop moaning like a bitch--" Tendou started. "Ngh...!"

"How about you stop moaning against my ear! Ah..." Tsukishima groaned.

The sounds simply kept coming out and even though they kept swearing at each other to stop moving, they started to not care that they were so close to one another whilst this was happening. Before long, they both reached their climax, their body fluids pouring onto one another as Tsukishima collapsed on top of Tendou, the pair breathing heavily and glaring at one another in annoyance.

"Fuck you...jump off a cliff," Tsukishima snarled, breathing heavily.

"Shut up, you blind ass..." Tendou huffed.

Y/N cleaned her gloves and leaned against the doorframe, staring at the two who were still recovering, laying on top of one another. 

"Well, that was interesting, but bloody annoying," she hummed to herself.

"I hope you die," Tendou said to Tsukishima. "Why did I have to experience this with you of all people?"

"Right back at you, fatso," Tsukishima replied. "This was the worst experience ever..."

Y/N rolled her eyes. "Get out, take your money and go argue somewhere else, you annoying bastards."


	16. BAR

𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐀𝐓𝐀 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐒𝐔𝐆𝐀𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐀 𝐖𝐄𝐑𝐄 𝐒𝐄𝐑𝐕𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐍 𝐀𝐓 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐁𝐀𝐑,

like they usually did on Saturday afternoons when they noticed a tall man entering the building with a ponytail, they stared at him for a few seconds and when the man sat down at one of the chairs-- Hinata and Sugawara choked on air in utter shock after having realised that the man, was no man at all. It was a woman. A very...familiar woman who stood out like a sore thumb amongst the men and women littered throughout the bar. Her lips curled upwards into a smile when she noticed Sugawara and Hinata, approaching them and sitting down on their side of the table.

"Get me a drink, pretty boys," she ordered.

"U-- uh!" Hinata stammered, a blush appearing on his cheeks when she called him a pretty boy. He'd never heard anyone say anything of the sort to him, it felt weird, but he rather liked being called pretty.

"S-- sure..." Sugawara nodded. "What would you like?"

"Hmm...scotch on the rocks," Y/N said and Hinata quickly poured her the drinks, Sugawara dropping the ice into the cup, handing it over to her. She took a sip out of it, a low hum of approval vibrating in her throat. She smirked at them. "It's good."

"Really?" gasped Sugawara. 

"Mhm," she bobbed her head up and down.

"I'm glad you like it," Hinata mumbled. "Also-- uh...I just wanted to ask you something if that's alright, Y/N..."

Y/N arched her brow at him.

"Did...you do something to Kageyama?" Hinata queried. "He's...been sad lately after he was hired by you on that night. I'm-- I'm not accusing you of anything at all! I'm just worried for him...he hasn't eaten properly in a few days."

She furrowed her brows when she heard this and heaved a sigh of irritation, remembering everything that transpired on that night where she lost control and hurt him. In all honesty...she was scared. She was frightened that she let her emotions which she'd cast aside years ago to boil over and make her hurt someone who had nothing to do with anything from her past. At that moment when Kageyama fell unconscious, she...was scared for him. She never wanted to hurt him, she never wanted to hurt anyone really. So when she noticed him completely still, her heart sank. It was a terrible feeling.

An utterly terrible one.

"Where is he?" Y/N asked.

"At a small Motel he rented not far from here," Sugawara told her.

"I'll go talk to him later..." she mumbled. 

"You-- you will!?" exclaimed Hinata, a bright and cheery smile spreading across his face, flashing his pearly white teeth at her. 

"Oh! Thank you--" began Sugawara.

"But on one condition," the strong woman cut him off, tugging on her ponytail with her gloved hand. 

"Condition?" Hinata mumbled.

"You two gotta pay me," she smirked.

"We-- we don't have much money though..." Sugawara frowned. "Don't you have enough money anyway?"

"Oh no, you sweet little boy," she chuckled deeply, pinching his cheek. 

"Huh--"

"I never meant in money..."

"Then what--"

"With your body."


	17. HINATA AND SUGAWARA

𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐀𝐓𝐀 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐒𝐔𝐆𝐀𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐀 𝐄𝐍𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐁𝐑𝐎𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐋 𝐑𝐎𝐎𝐌,

they got undressed as Y/N sat there on the sofa, staring at their bodies up and down with a disappointed look in her eyes. Sugawara nervously placed with his fingers and bit down on his lower lip, uncomfortable being there with another man who was also naked with him. Hinata was nervous with her staring and played with a strand of his ginger hair, gulping deeply from the awkward silence. The sound of the couch shifting every time the woman switched which leg was crossed over the other echoed through the silent room, tickling the men's ears while they stood there in utter silence.

Then, she took out two handcuffs, tossing them both in their direction. The frightened men stared at them in confusion.

"Hinata, you put them on your little friend there," Y/N instructed. "And Sugawara, you do the same to him."

Hinata followed her instructions and reluctantly cuffed his friend's wrists in front of himself, Sugawara cuffed Hinata's wrists behind his back. Once they were done, they stood there in front of her. She reached out her gloved hands, placing them against their torso's, moving up to their chest and feeling their lean muscles against her fingers. The men twitched at her actions and turned their faces away from her.

"Someone's shy, huh?" she hummed in delight.

"I--" they began.

"Go on the bed," she told them and they listened, moving towards the bed and lying down. "On your hands and knees."

Reluctant, they propped themselves up on their hands and knees, their rears facing her.

"Arch your backs."

Hinata and Sugawara did as she said, and the very moment they did so, they felt something enter them. Hinata let out a cry of shock and Sugawara squeaked, biting down onto his finger to stop himself from moaning.

"God, you're such whiney bitches," she huffed, then she clicked the button. "Whoever comes first loses and gets a spanking, whoever wins, gets the money. And no moving. Got it, sluts?"

"A-- agh!" Sugawara whimpered, wriggling his ass when he felt the foreign sensation vibrating within himself-- driving him mad. He felt the urge rub his rear against the bed to push it deeper but he stopped himself from doing so. "Mmm...mmm!"

Hinata's tongue was already hanging out of his mouth, saliva dripping from his tongue onto the bedsheets as loose moans left his pink lips. He arched his back harder, trying to get the enticing sensation deeper within himself. "Ah! Ah....mmm-- nghhh!"

Y/N sat back on the couch and poured herself a shot of spirits, downing it quickly before taking out a lighter and lighting herself an expensive cigar. She smoked it, listening to their high pitched voices moaning out-- their voices didn't even sound like they used to a few minutes ago when they were speaking. It was a completely different tone and voice. A smirk tugged on the corners of her lips while she sucked on the cigar, breathing out a white puff of smoke which slithered out from in between her lips, swirling around in the air.

Sugawara hung his head, struggling to keep himself on his hands and knees while the sensation was continuing in his body. He bit down on his finger, letting out quiet and gentle moans which were mostly covered by Hinata cries and gasps.

Hinata's entire body was trembling, sweat down his pale skin. His fingers gripped the bedsheets, nails sinking into the fabric and his toes curling in pleasure. "Ah...m-- more...more...please...!"

"You do realise it's a competition," Y/N sneered. "Or are you going to reach your climax?"

"Ah...no...I'm...ngh-- not!" Hinata screamed. His hands shaking violently.

Y/N stood up and approached them, pushing the objects in the entire way, making the men fling their heads back and scream when the device hit their prostates roughly. She took a step back and watched them squirming and crying out, tears streaming down their rosy cheeks. Their rears twitched and their eyes rolled to the back of their heads in pleasure.

"Ah!" Hinata cried out, not caring about the competition anymore.

Sugawara bit down so hard on his lower lip that he drew blood as he tried to hold himself back from reaching his limit, doing everything he possibly could to slow down his arousal and keep himself distracted.

"I think you're going to bust soon, ginger boy," Y/N chuckled deeply, placing a hand on his upper back and slowly trailing down to his lower back.

Hinata let out a scream of pleasure and collapsed, reaching his limit. Losing. Soon after Hinata collapsed, Sugawara fell down onto the bed and climaxed as well. She tossed the money onto Sugawara's body and turned to Hinata who was breathing heavily, trying his best to catch his breath.

"Thought so," she hummed, grabbing Hinata by the hair. "You lose, ginger bitch."

"Ah...a-- agh..." Hinata breathed out shakily in a daze, his head dizzy.

"Time for your punishment..."


	18. VEGAS VIPERS

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐆𝐑𝐎𝐔𝐏 𝐎𝐅 𝐇𝐎𝐌𝐄𝐋𝐄𝐒𝐒 𝐌𝐄𝐍,

roamed the streets together, calling out to women like they usually did during the Friday nights they went out. They smirked at the women and tried to get their numbers but they always got rejected, after all, the locals there knew of them and their predicament and didn't want to get involved with them. Particularly because they'd gotten in trouble with a few gangs before in the area, especially the Vegas Vipers, a notorious gang known for their violent tactics. Luckily for them, they were saved by Y/N during that time, but who knew when they would strike again for vengeance.

"You know, should we really be out here considering what happened a week ago?" Oikawa asked, rubbing his chin.

"Well, I'm not gonna spend my entire life hiding because Kuroo pissed off the Vegas Vipers," Bokuto shrugged.

"Don't worry, if they come for us again, we'll let them take Kuroo," Tendou smirked.

"Geez, brutal," Ushijima commented.

"Ah, thanks guys," Kuroo said sarcastically.

"No-- guys, c-- come on..." Kenma squeaked. "We can't do that--"

"Oh for sure," Nishinoya giggled, agreeing with Tendou.

"No! That's so mean," Hinata frowned.

"If one of us goes down, we all go down," Daichi said. "Remember? That's what we promised. We're not going to let anyone get taken."

"God, you're such a dad, Daichi," Oikawa rolled his eyes.

"I know right," Tsukishima huffed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "So annoying..."

"Daichi? More like Dadchi," Kageyama joked.

"You're feeling a lot better today, aren't you, Kageyama?" Sugawara asked, and scurried towards him, leaning in slightly. "Did Y/N speak with you?"

"Yeah...she did..." Kageyama nodded, speaking quietly.

"What did she say?"

"I...I don't want to talk about it..."

Hinata blinked at his friend.

"Oh, okay, that's fine, just glad to see you're happier now," Sugawara smiled.

"Hey, where do you guys wanna go?" Nishinoya asked, resting his hands behind his neck. "I'm bored. How about we hit the club?"

"Oh hell yeah," Akaashi smirked, rubbing his hands together. "Let's see who can get the most girls."

"Clearly me," Oikawa ran his fingers through his hair.

"We'll see," Ushijima nudged him.

"Lets go then!" Akaashi exclaimed in excitement.

CHOKE ME

首絞める

A young man was on his knees in front of a few men who smoked, laughed loudly and drank, he used his mouth and hands to pleasure them, not complaining one bit. His lean body sweaty and sticky with his own body fluids. He gagged for a second and almost choked, pulling away to gasp for air, sucking oxygen into his lungs. The young man's red tongue lapped across his pink lips, his hot breaths coming out raggedly.

"Why'd you stop, you little slut?" asked the man, grabbing his blonde hair in his strong hand, forcing himself into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down until he reached his climax, tearing his mouth from his crotch and tossing him onto the floor, buckling up his trousers.

Then another man walked into the room, wearing an expensive suit and tie. He stared down at the young man, scoffing at him. 

"You really got nowhere else to go do you?" asked the man, playing with the costly ring on his index finger.

"Heh..." the young man chuckled, wiping the fluids from his mouth, spitting it out onto the floor. "I've been with you guys for three years, as if I'd leave now, Masaru."

"So you don't mind being our slut, huh?" Masaru laughed.

"I've been doing it way before I joined the Vegas Vipers," the young man huffed, grabbing his clothes off the floor, putting them on. "Now that I think about it...where's the Boss?"

"Oh...well...he had a little run-in with a stupid woman that beat his sorry ass," Masaru shrugged, fixing his tie.

"A woman?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion, then snickered. "No way, he got beat up by a woman!?"

"Yeah...and he didn't even get the twenty thousand back from that fucker who tricked us," Masaru explained in irritation, running his fingers through his short dark hair which was gelled back.

"Where is he?"

"Oh, I disposed of him..."

"You-- you disposed of the Boss?!" gasped the young man. "You--"

"Everyone else agreed that I should be the one to take on the role, so...we all got together and got rid of that weak cunt," Masaru told him simply. 

"No one else was divided on the matter?" he queried, putting on his shirt, covering the small bruises on his porcelain skin. 

"Oh for sure there was, but we got rid of those traitors too," Masaru said.

"So, you're the new Boss, huh?" he turned to him, leaning in-- an attractive smile forming on his charming face. He reached out a hand and grabbed his tie, tracing it with his slender finger, his eyes roamed around the man's strong face. "Well, I guess I like you more than the previous Boss..." his free hand grabbed his arm, trailing up to his muscular bicep, feeling it beneath his grip.

"Cut that out, you cock sucker," growled the thirty-year-old, nudging him away roughly as he turned around to leave, the young man's voice echoed through the room.

"So, tell me, Masaru... Boss... What are you gonna do about this guy and the money-- oh and the girl too?" he queried.

"We're gonna make them pay of course. They both made a laughing stock out of the Vegas Vipers, the other gangs are laughing at us. As the new Boss...I'm not going to allow that shit. We were the strongest, most prominent gang in Las Vegas, and it's going to stay that way," Masaru told him, cracking his knuckles. "Especially that woman... Some of the other gangs saw her beat up our previous Boss, now they think we're weak... I'm going to fix that."

"Ooo...I like that. That just gave me shivers, Boss," the young man flirted.

"I'm going to destroy that woman..."


	19. AKAASHI

𝐀𝐊𝐀𝐀𝐒𝐇𝐈 𝐖𝐀𝐒 𝐓𝐀𝐋𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐓𝐎 𝐒𝐎𝐌𝐄 𝐖𝐎𝐌𝐄𝐍 𝐈𝐍,

the club, trying to get the numbers of as many women as possible. He was going rather well with a certain group of young women clad in scanty clothes, when someone approached them, draping their arms over the women's shoulders and addressing them by name. The women squealed when they saw the person and Akaashi looked over, his eyes widening when he realised it was Y/N. Her arms wrapped around their waists, holding them close to herself. Her hand rubbed their hips, trailing up and down their curves.

"Hello, ladies..." she smirked. "Who's this loser you girls are talking to?"

"Oh-- uh, we don't know him," one of the women laughed, grabbing her tie and pressing her chest against her.

"What the fuck--" Akaashi stammered.

Another woman leaned her head against her shoulder giggling. "Hey, Y/N, can we come over to your house tonight again and have some drinks?"

Y/N grabbed the back of her head, pulling her in as though she was going to kiss her. Her fingers tugged lightly at the woman's long hair, her eyes staring at her seriously-- a smirk playing on her lips. The woman closed her eyes, getting ready to kiss her when Y/N's lips missed her own, skidding across her cheek and moving to her ear where her hot breath breathed against her skin-- making the woman shiver in anticipation and arousal. She whispered something in her ear, making her eyes widen and an outraged expression forming on her face before she turned around hurrying off, crying.

"Anyone else wanna know what I said?" Y/N asked, her eyes glistening with sinister intent, scaring off the women who ran off.

"The fuck, I was hitting it off with them," Akaashi shouted at her over the bass which vibrated through his body.

"God, don't fool yourself, little boy," she huffed, taking out a cigar and smoking it. "They weren't interested in you but your money..."

"I don't even have money--"

"Well, they must've thought you did," she shrugged. "Why do you think they wanted to come to my house? They don't want a proper relationship...all these sluts think about is money... Money...money...money... They think money is everything and they'll do anything for it, it's disgusting and pitiful."

"Tch, you're one to talk. You hate people like that yet you still hire prostitutes," he rolled his eyes at her, turning away from her, starting to walk off.

"Oi, where are you going without my permission?" she hissed.

Akaashi held up the middle finger to her, walking off into the male's bathroom. He entered, did his business, washed his hands and as he was about to leave, Y/N grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him forcefully into one of the stalls. She slammed the door shut and locked it, then she pushed him up against the door, pinning his hands above his head. Leaning in, her hot breath brushed against his ear and he anticipated her lips to touch his skin...but it never happened. Not even once, not even for a single minute did her flesh ever touch his own.

"G-- get off me, what are you doing in the male's bathroom, you're a girl!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide with fear, feeling her domineering presence. "

Her lower lip trembled when she heard him mention her gender, fury burned in her eyes and she gritted her teeth. 

She grabbed him by the hair when she heard him say this, pulling his head back. "I am not...a woman..."

"What the fuck-- you're not a guy--"

"I'll show you then..." she hissed, pulling down his pants and boxers.

"The hell-- ah!" he cried out when he felt her finger enter, he flung his head back, his mouth gaping wide open in shock over the odd sensation inside himself. She moved her finger around, curling her index finger inside him.

"Fuck...why're you so tight?" she muttered in annoyance.

"It-- it hurts, take it out!"

Y/N grabbed four-thousand dollars from her wallet, shoving them in his mouth, using them as a gag then continued where he stopped her. As soon as she showed him the money, he shut his mouth and obeyed her like a foolish dog, letting her do whatever she wanted with his body like he belonged to her.

She added another finger...then another one, a total of three, making the young man arch his back and cry out.

"Mghh...don't...move them yet...mghh!" he said, his voice muffled, barely able to speak from the money in his salivating mouth. "Wait...wait--"

"I don't wait," she growled deeply, pushing them in and out roughly, making his body rock back and forth harshly-- hitting the bathroom door every time she trusted her fingers. She placed her free gloved hand next to his head on the door.

"Ngh-- ah...mmm..." he groaned out in pleasure and pain.

Then the sound of a few men entering the bathroom echoed in his ears, his eyes widened and he desperately covered his mouth with his hand, trying to make as little noise as possible. At first, he was going okay, however, suddenly, he felt her fingers slam against his prostate. He flung his head back, letting out a sharp moan mixed with a cry. 

"The fuck was that?" the men asked.

"Shh...better be quiet, baby boy..." Y/N whispered in his ear, even though she continued to stimulate his sensitive area and slammed him against the door repeatedly. Little suppressed sighs, gasps, moans and yelps leaving his lips.

The footsteps approached the door, standing there and listening to what was happening inside, hearing Akaashi moaning quietly. Akaashi wanted to die, a bright blush on his cheeks and tears of embarrassment rolling down his cheeks over what was happening to him. He bit down hard onto the stack of money in his mouth, tearing some of it in the process. Y/N didn't even bat an eye at the damaged money, hardly even caring.

"Holy shit, some dude is getting fucked in there, bro," the guy called out to his friend.

"No way, really? Can you see anything?" 

"Nah, but you can hear them!"

"That's gross as fuck, man--"

"That's kinda hot dude, not gonna lie..." his friend whispered to him.

"The fuck--"

Akaashi couldn't his moans in and started crying out, moaning loudly, not caring about hold back anymore as he started to reach his limit. Low groans from the other side of the door could be heard and Akaashi's eyes widened, his mouth gaping open wider, the saliva practically dripping from his mouth onto the floor. His feet twitched and his toes curled in his shoes.

"Well...looks like they're rubbing one off to you..." Y/N whispered in his ear.

"No! No...agh...no...!" Akaashi whimpered, crying out in embarrassment.

"Maybe, I should open the door and let them see the cute face you have on right now..." she removed her hand from the door, sliding it inside his shirt and feeling his pecks beneath her leather gloves, amplifying the pleasure-- driving him mad.

"Please...no..." Akaashi whispered desperately.

"Fuck...fuck...this is so hot...!" the men groaned quietly outside the door.

Y/N smirked. "I think you deserve it for disobeying me."

"No--" Akaashi screamed as she unlocked the door, opening it, revealing the two older men beating one off. They smirked and stared at the young man, continuing, not caring that they were caught.

"What a cute guy!" one of them sneered.

"I know right? He's a feisty one though," Y/N laughed, shoving the entirety of her fingers into him, making him reach his climax right then and there. 

She smirked at Akaashi as he fell to the floor in front of the men, she pushed past them, walking towards the door when she heard Akaashi screaming in fear and shock.

She craned her neck around calmly, seeing the men grabbing onto the young man, trying to force themselves onto the frightened man. Y/N glared at the men, anger forming in her chest when she saw what they were planning for the man. She approached them, grabbing them by the hair and smashing their heads against each others, knocking them out.

"Sick fucks..." she grumbled. "Get dressed, take your money and get out, Akaashi. They'll wake up soon..."

Akaashi nodded, quickly putting the money in his pockets and pulling up his pants. He ran out fo the bathroom, breathing heavily, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes so his friends wouldn't tell what happened to him.

Y/N stayed back in the bathroom, waiting for the men to come to. When they did, she stomped her boot covered feet onto their lower regions, making them cry out in utter pain-- almost passing out again.

"Don't touch him again," she muttered, turning around-- quickly washing her gloves and walking out.

The stood outside of the male bathrooms, covering her face with her hands, her fingers trembling and her lower lip quivering ever so slightly at what she witnessed-- making memories flood into her mind like a sickening waterfall.

"You can't do anything, Y/N... Not against me at least... You're just the daughter of your great Father, a man of good reputation in this community. But sadly for you, I have the same reputation as him. You can't do anything...do you understand me?" 

a deep voice echoed in her mind, tormenting her.

She fixed her gloves and tightened her low ponytail, a growl vibrating in her throat.

"Shut up, you."


	20. SILENCE

𝐊𝐔𝐑𝐎𝐎 𝐖𝐀𝐒 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐍𝐃𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐒𝐈𝐃𝐄 𝐎𝐅 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐂𝐋𝐔𝐁,

enjoying the silence of the night, giving his ears a break from the loud music and shouting which came from the inside of the noisy place. He heaved a sighed, leaning his head back against one of the nearby buildings, the chill of the breeze brushing against his warm skin like the gentle caress of a hand. He thought to himself why he was still doing this, living a life like this, feeling devalued and used all the time by people...it wasn't as though he took pleasure in the way he was living. Because he didn't. Kuroo just felt used, like people-- men and women, only ever cared about his body and nothing else. They didn't treat him as a human being, they used him, paid him, then left him. 

Kuroo knew he chose this sort of life for himself, he put himself in this situation through his irresponsibility...and now it was just coming back to bite him in the ass, making him feel the whole weight of his decisions. He lied, stole, and wronged people to get money, doing whatever he could to survive on the streets. And where had that got him? Nowhere.

"God, my life really does suck..." Kuroo hummed to himself.

The sound of a deep chuckle coming from nearby made him jump and he looked over, seeing Y/N standing there with a slightly amused expression on her stern face.

"Really? Your life sucks?" she queried.

"Yeah, it bloody does," he muttered.

"Do tell," she hummed with a bored expression on her face.

"You should already know. I'm a slut," he smiled sadly. "People just see me as something they can satisfy themselves with. I hate it...I fucking hate it... I see their eyes on my body, only looking at me as a tool. All they want is to fuck me, to touch me, that's it. I don't think you understand how mentally draining that is, especially knowing you put yourself in that situation. I can't do anything else with my life...I failed in everything I tried-- except this..."

"You should be grateful that you even have a job," she told him, staring at her boots.

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't even comprehend anything I'm saying..." he snarled angrily, balling his hands into tight fists. "I get it, I put myself into this situation. I fucked around with the wrong crowd, I pissed off the Vegas Vipers, I spent my money like it was trash whenever I got it so I could just fucking forget about my piss poor decision making and the shit I was in. I get it. I did everything to fuck up my life. But...it hurts...to be...treated this way."

"Oh? You think that hurts?" she snarled, walking towards him and grabbing him by the collar, pulling him in close. 

"Yes, it does, not like you'd understand...you're rich aren't you? You don't need to rely on anyone, no one can use you...you actually have power unlike me," he said.

"Shut up..."

"Why!? I'm telling the truth--"

Her fierce eyes glared at him with utter rage reflecting in those angry orbs which hid a past shrouded by mystery. "You think it hurts to be used? Really? Does it now?"

"What do you want from me?!" Kuroo spat with rage, grabbing at her gloved hand, trying to get her off of him. 

"My old friend...she suffered far more than you ever have-- do you know what it's like to have a miscarriage?" Y/N asked him suddenly.

"What--"

"She suffered far more than you, yet you think you've gone through hell and back!? How dare you...! How dare you..." she snarled. "My friend...she...went through so much..."

"What are you even talking about--"

"She was in the Military with me. She was tortured by her ex-Commander Father years before we met at the training camp...he forced her to train for days on end, with little food or water, then sent her to the Military...where we met," her grip tightened on his collar. "She...was harassed and torn apart by that fucking Sargent...that fucking...disgusting...repulsive Sargent. You think you have it hard? What if you lived her life for a day? What would you think then? I think you'd off yourself the very second you experienced anything bad. That man tortured her mentally and physically-- and when she became pregnant...she had a miscarriage, just to fucking top it all off before...she was discharged..."

Kuroo's eyes widened in confusion over what she was telling him about her precious friend. He could hear the pain and grief in her voice, something in which he presumed she was incapable of experiencing. It was honestly shocking.

She slammed him against the wall behind him, knocking the breath from his lungs. "After that...she disappeared. I never saw her again after she left the Military."

"I don't understand--"

"She died."

There was a minute of silence between the two and Y/N breathed out heavily, forcefully prying her fingers off of Kuroo's shirt's collar when she couldn't let go. She stumbled backwards, placing a gloved hand on her forehead, a shocked expression on her face when she realised everything she said to him.

"W...wait...are you...o...okay?" Kuroo asked her, reaching out a hand, touching her hand which was by her side. She jolted away from him, like his touch was a toxic poison against her body.

Y/N didn't say a single word, she just left.

"Wait!" Kuroo shouted after her, staring to run towards her when he heard his friends calling out to him.

"Yo!" Daichi exclaimed.

"We just hit the jack pot, dude!" Akaashi proclaimed in excitement.

"Kuroo! Come on, we found some girls for you!" Oikawa shouted.

"Yeah, they're fucking hot!" Tsukishima yelled. "So hurry your ass up before I fuck them before you!"

Kuroo stared at Y/N's back, watching her disappear into the darkness of the night.


	21. BOKUTO

𝐀𝐍 𝐈𝐍𝐅𝐔𝐑𝐈𝐀𝐓𝐄𝐃 𝐘/𝐍 𝐅𝐎𝐔𝐍𝐃 𝐁𝐎𝐊𝐔𝐓𝐎,

who was smoking outside of the club, he was about to go back inside when she grabbed him by the wrist and showed him six-thousand dollars. His eyes widened when he saw the money and he smirked, following her into the brothel. Y/N threw him to the ground and he took off his shirt lazily, tossing them to the side. He was about to take off pants when she shoved him onto the bed, tearing off his shorts and underwear. Bokuto's eyes widened in shock over what she just did and stared at his torn clothes, he was about to get up when one of her gloved hands wrapped around his throat, choking him tightly but leaving a little bit of room for him to breathe. 

He could feel himself becoming hard when he felt her strong, manly grip on his throat. He felt so vulnerable...so weak...so fragile...so emasculated in her presence when he was in this situation that he couldn't help but feel aroused.

However, there was something peculiar about the way she gripped his neck. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was...but...the way she was holding him was odd. He'd no idea how to describe it, all he knew was that it struck him as peculiar.

"You fucking whore..." Y/N said through gritted teeth. 

"A-- agh--" Bokuto choked out, bruises forming on the pale skin on his neck, leaving finger marks of where her hands had grabbed him. He leaned his head back against the pillow, his eyes rolling almost to the back of his head in the pleasure of feeling her hand around his neck-- almost begging her to squeeze tighter and tighter until he was unable to breathe anymore.

"Look at you getting hard from being strangled," she growled angrily.

"F-- fuck..." he groaned out when he felt her free hand grabbing his frontal region, tugging at him, making him arch his neck in uncontrollable pleasure.

"You men get aroused over anything, don't you?" she asked.

"Ah-- ah...please...more...!" he barely managed to force the words out of his throbbing throat which ached with pain.

"You're in pain yet you're still aroused...fuck, you prostitute bastards make me sick..." she muttered.

"Then...agh...mgh...why do you...h-- hire us-- ah!"

"Because it's charity work, isn't it?" she glared down at him, not even feeling a single bit aroused from his hardened pecks, rosy cheeks, and the attractive look of lewd delight painted onto his face. 

In fact, not once did she ever feel aroused with any of these men she was with. Not a single one of them. She didn't feel sexually aroused by seeing men naked, seeing men pleasure or anything of the sort, the same for women as well. Not once did she feel any form of arousal when she was confronted with anything usually arousing to the normal human person.

"Ch-- charity?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah...because you sluts are homeless, aren't you?" she sneered, pulling her hand away from his throat, making him gasp for him. Her other hand which was wrapped around him stopped moving, an annoyed groan left his lips in response.

"Y-- yeah...so what?" he mumbled, his cheeks red.

"So I'm being nice and charitable in giving you worthless cunts some money to live off of-- that is if you're not wasting it on booze, women, nightclubs and gambling which I'm presuming you little fuckers are," her grip tightened on him, making a cry leave his mouth.

"Then-- why do you still pay us?"

She paused and thought for a moment, a few seconds of silence between the two, his chest rising and falling at a slow pace. Y/N's deep laughter cut through the silence, making him flinch.

"Heh...good question. I guess I don't know, little bitch," she huffed. "You fuckers seemed to have caught my interest."

"We have-- agh!" he exclaimed, laying back down and arching him back as her hand worked on his front. Her free hand trailed across his chest, feeling his well-toned body beneath her fingertips. 

Within minutes, Bokuto had already reached his climax. Y/N got off the bed and washed her gloves, as per her routine. Going back into the room she watched the young man while he lay on the bed, sweat rolling down his chest.

"You know..." Bokuto trailed off when he noticed she was about to leave.

"What."

"I don't think you're a bad person, Y/N," he suddenly told her unexpectedly, sitting up slowly and gripping the blanket to his body, covering himself from her view. He pinched the fabric in between his fingers and nibbled on his lower lip, like he was thinking what to say next with incredible tact and carefulness.

"Tch, whoever said I think I'm a bad person to begin with?" Y/N rolled her eyes. "I certainly didn't."

"You never said that...but I feel like you think that," Bokuto told her, a look of sincerity reflecting in his eyes.

She was quiet.

"I don't know anything about you--"

"You're damn fucking right about that, and you should stop pretending like you do," she retorted quickly.

"I'm just observing what I see," he shrugged. "When...you were choking me...though your eyes and demeanour were rough, your hands...they were gentle yet strong at the same time. You didn't really hurt me nor do I feel like you ever wanted to, which was why you were being so rough and gentle with me at the same time."

"Tell that to your friend Ushijima and Daichi," she huffed. "I wasn't so easy on them--"

"Yeah...they told me about it, but...they said even then...you had a certain gentleness to you," he told her. "As if you were purposely trying to hurt them to cover up the fact you actually didn't want anyone to be in actual pain."

Silence.

"Am I...right?"

Silence again.

"I'm right aren't I, Y/N?"

Y/N opened the door and smiled sadly, shaking her head-- "You really don't know a thing about me..."

Those were her final words to him before she left.


	22. TALK

𝐀 𝐅𝐄𝐖 𝐃𝐀𝐘𝐒 𝐀𝐆𝐎,

when Hinata and Sugawara asked Y/N to talk to Kageyama after they did what she said, she indeed did keep her part of the deal. She showed up to where Hinata said Kageyama usually relaxed at when he was in a bad mood, a lonesome park which rarely anyone frequented. There she saw him sitting beneath an oak tree, staring blankly into the blue sky. The sound of the crisp leaves crunching underfoot echoed through the park and Kageyama turned to see who it was, his eyes widening when his gaze fell upon the woman he confessed his love to a few days ago. Y/N's expression was just as stern as it usually was, not changing for a split second, even when she was confronted with a deeply saddened Kageyama.

"What do you want?" Kageyama mumbled.

"I came here to talk with you, maybe knock some sense in that dense skull of yours," Y/N huffed, standing next to him. 

"Wow, thanks..."

There was silence between them while the two simply listened to the wind brushing against the leaves of the trees nearby ever so gently with the soft touch of its gentle hand. She sucked in a deep breath of air into her lungs and heaved out a heavy breath of air, looking down at Kageyama who sat there playing with a little leaf in between his fingers.

"It hurts...doesn't it?" she asked him.

"What?" his head snapped up at her.

"I said, it hurts...doesn't it," she repeated with slight irritation over having to repeat her question again.

"What does?"

"Love."

"I don't...understand..."

"For God's sake, stop being so dense--" she snapped then quickly shut her mouth, biting down on the inside of her cheek and closing her eyes for a few seconds to calm herself down. When she reopened her eyes and stared down at the young man again, her gaze was softer this time and when she parted her smooth lips and spoke, her voice was gentle. "Your friends told me about how you've been sad ever since I rejected you..."

"Oh..." he mumbled, hugging his knees into his chest and dropping the leaf onto the ground. "I see..."

"I know how it must feel, how shitting and low you feel right now," she told him. "But love isn't everything."

"How would you know? I doubt someone like you has ever been in love," he muttered.

"And why's that?" she asked.

"You're too rough...too angry..." he huffed.

"Doesn't mean I haven't been in love, or don't know how it feels...especially to have your heart shattered," she told him. 

"You've...had your heart broken?" he queried.

"Three years ago I--" she stopped herself. "Never mind... Look, all I'm trying to say is...once you get rejected, don't take it personally and certainly don't get sad over it. You have your whole life ahead of you, this is just a small piece of your life...you'll get over it, you'll forget about them within a few months and so will they. Nothing ever lasts..."

Her words actually made him feel quite a bit better, though he was still sad that his feelings towards her were rejected so heartlessly without a second of thought. He rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled something inaudible to himself before turning his face away from her, hanging his head. Tears welled up in his dark eyes and his lower lip trembled with the longing of being with her that was crushed.

Y/N smiled sadly at him and lowered herself down, sitting beside him beneath the tree. 

"Come on, hold your head up," she spoke to him with a stern voice, laced with softness.

"I can't do it..." he mumbled, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. "It's just-- I've never had anyone stand up for me before in the years I've been living this sort of life-- it means so much to me. You...you mean so much to me...but...then--"

Y/N's arm draped over his trembling shoulders, wrapping around them, rubbing one of them comfortingly with her large hand. His eyes widened in shock over her shocking actions, not once had he seen her be remotely tender or comforting. This was the first time...and he honestly couldn't believe it. 

Then she pulled him in close to her side and chuckled.

"Oh, come on," she smirked. "Cheer up, Kageyama."

"I don't exactly feel happy, I don't know how to cheer up," he rolled his eyes.

She rubbed his head with her knuckles and laughed. "We have an emo boy here, do we?"

"Why're you being nice to me-- you bipolar--"

"No, I just...think that you need some cheering up-- I also feel bad for choking you out," she hummed, snickering before her expression grew serious again. "Everyone needs some comfort in their lives, someone to be there for them sometimes... We're human after all, we're social creatures, we need acceptance, love, comfort and care from other humans. I'm just being...friend...ly..."

"You choked that out."

"Yeah, I did."

"God, you're so unfriendly that it's even hard for you to pretend to be the opposite," Kageyama leaned his head on her shoulder and she twitched. He noticed her reaction and smiled. "What? I thought you were gonna comfort me? Then let me rest my head..."

Y/N groaned lightly to herself and nodded, staring up at the sky. Her eyes traced the clouds in silence, feeling his head nuzzling against her almost like a scared, lost puppy who found their protector. "Honestly, what do you even see in me?"

"What do I...see in you?"

"Yeah...because when I look in the mirror...I see nothing but an empty shell staring back," she spoke with sincerity for the first time in her entire life.

"Wow, so dramatic and poetic," he mocked her jokingly.

"Fucking answer the question," she groaned.

"As I said...you stood up for us, for me, for my friends," he said. "You did something which no one would do...so...thank you... Really. Because of that, I promised myself I'd do anything for you, even if you want to use me I'll be there for you, anything. In all honesty, I really do love you. I've never felt this way before towards anyone, only you..."

Y/N closed her eyes and listened to his words. "It's been a long...long time since someone told me that..."

"Y-- you're not angry when I say it?" he asked.

"Oh no, I'm seething right now, I could practically tear your head off," she whispered calmly. "But...when I hear it from you...it's...different when I actually listen to how you say it."

"Uh. Right..."

Silence.

Y/N breathed out slowly.

"Could you...tell me again how you feel about me...?"


	23. OIKAWA

𝐎𝐈𝐊𝐀𝐖𝐀 𝐄𝐍𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐕𝐈𝐏 𝐑𝐎𝐎𝐌 𝐀𝐍𝐃,

saw no one in the room, he blinked in confusion and stared around, thinking the woman was hiding from him as a way to possibly arouse him. Which was a foolish way of looking at it, but he was simply trying to make sense of the peculiar situation. He tapped his foot on the floor and opened his mouth, about to speak when the door behind him slammed shut and two strong arms wrapped around his body. One of the familiar gloved hands slipped under his shirt, skimming across his porcelain skin, feeling his body. A stifled moan vibrated in his throat and he craned his neck around, looking up and seeing the suited woman behind him, staring at him with a smirk on her lips. 

Aroused by her presence, he began grinding his rear against her, pressing his body up against her as much as he possibly could to feel her. His breath hitched when he felt her hand gripping his rear, squeezing him and rubbing him.

"Isn't someone a little bit too excited," she chuckled, pinching him and making him cry out.

"Ah...fuck..." he groaned.

"You're already horny?" she sneered.

"Come on then, let's fuck and get it over with so I can get my money," he suddenly turned around, pushing her down onto the bed, getting on top of her. His breaths came out raggedly. his hot breath brushing against her face, revealing just how aroused he really was. He grabbed her chest in his hands, squeezing them tightly in his palms, leaving down to kiss her neck when she flipped him over, getting on top of him.

"I think you have the wrong idea, you flat bitch," she snarled, gripping his rear. 

"F-- flat!? What do you--"

"You have gotta have the flattest ass I've ever seen, fucking built like a door," she said, tearing off his clothes.

"What the-- why aren't you undressing--" he stammered.

"All of you assholes say that every damn time," she snarled. 

Y/N positioned her fingers on the bed and grabbed him by the hair with her other hand, pulling him up into a kneeling position. He furrowed his brows in confusion over what was happening to him.

"Put me inside...and you do the moving..." she whispered in his ear gruffly.

"What do you mean!?" he exclaimed in confusion.

She pressed her fingers against his rear, brushing against him, making him gasp.

"Come on...I'll pay you real good, you know how much money I have from what I gave your slutty friends," she told him, moving near his back, her seething hot breath pressing against his bare back.

"D-- dammit...!" he groaned to himself and did as she said.

"Raise your ass...hurry it up..."

He raised his rear, moving his hand underneath him to feel for her large hand. He grabbed it and guided it inside, he flung his head back, his mouth gaping wide open when he felt the peculiar sensation inside himself. The feeling was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, it was so pleasurable that it almost made him lose his mind-- and he wasn't even moving yet. 

"So sensitive, it's not even halfway in..." she whispered in his ear gruffly, making his pecks become harder than usual. She grabbed him by the shoulder with her free hand, pushing him forcefully all the way down.

"Ah...!" Oikawa cried out, flinging his head back. "Ah...ah..."

"Start moving. You want your money quick right? So hurry up and move that ass," Y/N demanded.

Oikawa bit down on his lower lip, his toes curling as he sat there on his knees, his hands gripping the bedsheets in front of him while he started moving up and down. He started off slow, getting himself used to the odd sensation and the pleasure. 

Groans vibrated in his throat, he was doing a rather decent job at keeping himself quiet and Y/N was impressed with his resilience to not moan out.

However, as he continued, slowly moving faster and faster, he was unable to control himself anymore. Tears formed in his eyes when he tried to stop moaning, his tongue emerged out of his mouth and his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Ah! Agh...ah...mmm...!" Oikawa moaned in pleasure. 

"You like that, huh, you flat whore..." Y/N chuckled in satisfaction over finally seeing him break.

"Ah...yes! Yes! Dammit, I do!" he cried out, wanting to collapse from the feelings coursing through his body. "I do...I do...I do...agh... Ah!"

"This your first time having it up the ass?" she asked.

"Yes...!" he screamed, whimpering. 

"Yeah, it was easy to tell you have a virgin ass...since you're so damn tight," she curled her fingers inside him without warning, making him gasp in both pain and delight.

"Ah!"

"Tell me how much you want it and I might help you finish..."

"I want it, I want it a lot...!" he croaked out, his vocal cords aching from how much he was sobbing and crying out.

"Good boy..." she trailed off, starting to move her fingers within him, faster...and faster...and faster, hitting his weak spot over and over again until he finally couldn't hold on any further. 

He reached his limit, letting out a shocked groan before falling down on his stomach onto the bed. His saliva seeped from his mouth, staining the bed with his fluids. His body twitched every now and then, trying to recover from what he just experienced.

"Well, that was interesting, Oikawa," Y/N hummed from the bathroom, cleaning her gloves. She tossed the money onto the floor and left.

When she walked down the stairs to the lobby of the brothel, she noticed Kuroo and Kageyama sitting around on the lounges, sipping on some alcoholic beverages. Kageyama sensed her gaze on him and looked over at her, his eyes widening when he saw her. Y/N stared back at him for a few seconds, then a little soft smile cut through her tense expression, making his insides feel as though they were filled with butterflies. Kageyama smiled back and waved at her cheerfully, happy to have seen her after a few days since their conversation of having not gazed upon her.

The expression on her face didn't last though and was fleeting. She opened the door and stepped outside.

Kuroo's eyes glanced at Kageyama for a few seconds in confusion and irritation, he followed his friend's gaze-- realising he was staring at Y/N and that the two had smiled at each other. Kuroo's eyes lingered on Y/N's back as she disappeared outside into the darkness, his heart filled with a peculiar feeling...a feeling in which he certainly didn't like one bit.


	24. TIME SPENT

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐘𝐎𝐔𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐍 𝐒𝐀𝐓 𝐀𝐓 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐓𝐀𝐁𝐋𝐄 𝐈𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐁𝐀𝐑,

together, laughing drinking, smoking and doing whatever they wanted. A few of them got up and started dancing to the music before they were scoffed at and bullied by a group of the men in the bar, forcing them to sit back down in embarrassment. They continued on drinking through the night though, like nothing had ever even happened, just enjoying themselves to stop thinking about the awful situation they were currently in. None of them even thought as much as to save the money they were being given from their jobs, they would spend it in a moments notice to satisfy their desires-- so to keep their minds off of the fact they had a problem... 

A major problem. 

A spending addiction.

"So then, basically, she shat on his dick!" Bokuto wheezed.

"God, if that's your fucking humour..." Tsukishima muttered in annoyance, rolling his eyes and downing his entire drink, slamming the cup down onto the table. "...then I don't have any hope for you."

"Why do you always have to be a dick?" Tendou huffed.

"Don't make me bust a nut on you again," Tsukishima snapped.

Everyone froze. 

"The fuck?" Kuroo furrowed his brows.

"Yo..." Akaashi covered his mouth with his hand.

"Bruh, that's fucked," Bokuto spat his drink out of his mouth.

"What did I just hear, excuse me?" Ushijima blinked, rubbing his eyes.

"Nuh-uh," Nishinoya choked.

"Nope, nope, nope," Oikawa shook his head, refusing to accept what he just heard.

"We're just bros, we're just bros," Daichi croaked.

"I suddenly don't feel like drinking anymore," Kageyama placed his cup down.

Sugawara and Hinata stared back and forth between each other, their eyes wide in utter confusion at what they heard leave Tsukishima's lips, still in complete shock. "Oh God..."

"U-- uh...um...what?" Kenma stammered quietly, sipping his drink nervously, his cheeks pink.

"I think I've been traumatised," Bokuto remarked.

"Guys! Come on--" Tendou exclaimed.

"You?" asked Daichi, raising a brow.

"Eh!?" Tendou screamed.

"Nope, nope, don't say 'come on' again, it totally has a double meaning now," Oikawa shuddered.

"No! I-- I don't! I like pussy!" Tendou screeched loudly, not caring who heard.

"I didn't know you swung that way, Tsukishima..." Hinata whispered.

"I'm going to kill you Hinata..." Tsukishima sneered. "You fucking twink boy!"

"T-- twink!?" gasped Sugawara. 

"You too!" Tsukishima shouted, making the man flinch.

"I knew you were weird, but damn are you weird," Ushijima huffed.

"Agreed," Akaashi nodded.

"Oh shut up all of you bottoms, acting like you're above me!" Tsukishima bellowed. "Don't act like you haven't been the one fucked by Y/N--"

"God damn, Tendou calm down your boyfriend will you?" Y/N's low voice came from behind Tsukishima, making him pause, his entire body becoming stiff and weak in her presence. 

"He's not my fucking boyfriend!" Tendou slammed his head against the table.

"Careful, you might hurt your head--" Kenma squeaked.

"Don't worry, there's nothing in there," Bokuto pet Kenma's head.

"I heard that...!" Tendou twitched.

Y/N leaned down, her hot breath skimming across the back of Tsukishima's neck, slithering inside his shirt and tickling his back. He felt a mighty shiver rush down his spine, suddenly spreading to every crevice of his body, making him utterly weak in the knees and unable to speak. His tongue was in a complete knot, no matter how hard he tried to make any sort of sound, the worse it got. She pulled away and her gaze skimmed past Kageyama, meeting his gaze and holding it briefly-- pausing when she noticed Kuroo staring at her intently. She furrowed her brows and continued scanning around the table, looking at the men.

"What? No one gonna have any balls to say hello?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Geez, you sluts sure are ungrateful to your sugar daddy."

"You're not even a guy--" began Bokuto.

"Shut up. I sure as hell can fuck you like a guy, I'm sure you're very...very...well aware in what I mean," she retorted quickly, making him shut his mouth.

Y/N waited for any one of them to speak to her, to greet her, smile at her, say anything...anything. But they didn't, they were as quiet as mice. She pinched the bridge of her nose and turned around.

"Anyway, see you little bitches around--"

"D-- do you...want to join us?" Kuroo suddenly built up the courage to ask.

Everyone except Kageyama turned to him with an infuriated look burning in their eyes, mouthing the words 'shut the fuck up' and 'no', trying to get him to not suggest that to her. Frightened of being anywhere near her.

Y/N's feet were firmly planted onto the floor, she stood there for a few seconds, her eyes wide when Kuroo's voice slithered into her ears...asking her to join them in their drinking. It was something she'd never experienced before, no one...had ever asked her to stay, asked her to be with them, to join them in something-- anything really. 

"No, no, no," Tendou whispered.

"Please, God, no..." Ushijima begged under his breath.

Y/N turned around. "Hmm...maybe I will."

"R-- really...?" Kuroo's eyes widened.

Kageyama glanced over at his friend, furrowing his brows at him in confusion. A pang of anger struck him in his heart.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Nishinoya mumbled.

"Yeah sure, whatever, just join us," Daichi groaned.

"Wow, thanks for being so inviting to the person who's paying you more than your tiny dick deserves," Y/N rolled her eyes, sitting down in the seat in between Kuroo and Kageyama. She flashed Kageyama a very tiny smile before her face returned to it's regular stoic and emotionless expression as she asked for her drink.

"So...uhm..." Kenma played with his fingers, not knowing how to speak to her after what happened between them, he completely avoided her eyes.

"What job do you have? You seem pretty rich," Sugawara asked, gulping when her head snapped in his direction.

"I'm the CEO of an alcohol company," Y/N answered, then she pointed at Akaashi. "That whisky you're drinking right now is one of mine."

"Eh?" Akaashi blinked, sniffing it. "Oh. It tastes like shit."

"Yeah, that's because small bars like this one buy them and sell them for a much lower price," she told him.

"That's dumb. How would that even make any profit?" Daichi asked, raising a brow. "Since I'm sure your alcohol is a lot more expensive..."

"Oh, trust me, it makes a profit-- at a certain price though. The price of the original quality and taste," she hummed. "When you take the original product and add some extra ingredients and water to it, the original taste lessens. However, there is still some of the original taste still lingering about, making it still somewhat barely close to resemble the original. But you know what? You can stock my goods on your shelf and get more customers, since it's a well-known product people will buy it-- especially when it's sold at a far cheaper price. Thus, the bar can make extra money, while buying less of it, wasting less money. But this is only done by really tacky pubs, like this one which don't have too much money to begin with."

"That...makes sense, surprisingly..." Tsukishima shrugged.

"Yeah..." Sugawara scratched his chin.

"Oh..." Akaashi stared down at his drink after piecing together everything she said.

"You want to try the original one?" she asked.

"Uh, okay."

She took out a flask from her suit's pocket and handed it to him. Akaashi opened it and took a small sip, his eyes widening when the liquid made contact with his taste buds. His jaw gaped wide open and he quickly handed it to his friends to have a taste, in which they all did, their expressions mimicking Akaashi's.

"Holy fuck!" Bokuto gasped.

"That's some good whiskey!" gasped Akaashi. 

"I-- it's okay..." Tsukishima grumbled, passing on the liquor. 

"Yeah...it's the best I've tasted, way better than whatever they serve here," Kageyama nodded in agreement.

"Told you," she smirked, nudging his arm with her shoulder.

"Do you make these yourself?!" asked Hinata, eyes wide.

"Not personally, I just write the ingredients," she explained. "My employees do the actual work."

"That's...amazing..." Kuroo whispered.

She turned to him, almost beaming with the joy of her talents being recognised. "You think so?"

"What other alcohol do you make?" Tendou asked, interested in knowing more about her.

"Wine, rum, vodka, brandy, vermouth, cognac, beer, port wine, gin, tequila, sake-- basically, a lot of things," she shrugged.

"You're really well-versed in your alcohol, huh?" Oikawa laughed.

"No way, don't tell you were an alcoholic!" laughed Nishinoya. "You know way too much about it so you must--"

"Th-- that's not funny!" Kenma exclaimed quietly, frightened she would get angry at the joke.

"No, no, fair assumption!" Y/N laughed genuinely. "I do make alcohol for a living!"

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard her laughter, for a few seconds they sat there, staring at her in silence. Then...something rather extraordinary occurred...they...started laughing along with her, making jokes about her being an alcoholic because of her line of business which only made her laugh harder.

The sat there, chatting, drinking the poorly made alcohol for hours on end, laughing together, making jokes. Their time spent together was not wasted for even a minute and Y/N...whether she wanted to admit it or not, enjoyed every single minute of it when she was with them.

She quickly stopped laughing and gulped down her drink, standing up, her lips curving downwards into a firm line.

"Ahm, I have to go," she muttered, almost sounding angry.

"But--" began Kageyama.

"Take the money and don't fucking waste it this time, you dumb whores," she forced the words out from her throat, slamming the five-thousand dollars down onto the table, storming out of the bar.


	25. NISHINOYA

𝐍𝐈𝐒𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐎𝐘𝐀 𝐄𝐍𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐕𝐈𝐏 𝐑𝐎𝐎𝐌,

staring at the woman who was leaned against the wall with a dumbfounded expression on his innocent face. He stared at the strong woman who stared back at him, confusion slowly formed across her features when she waited for him to strip. When she saw that he wasn't doing anything she heaved out a heavy breath of air and tugged at the edged of her gloves, pulling them down tighter against her firm fingers. She motioned for him to leave the door and approach her, in which he did-- slowly walking towards her with caution, a nervous look spread across his anxious features.

"Strip," Y/N commanded, her voice deep and low-- practically thundering with arousing authority. 

Nishinoya had no other choice but to obey her. He started working on his pants, unzipping them and pulling them off before he stripped himself of his thin t-shirt, letting it drop to the floor. He stood there with his underwear on, nibbling on his lower lip and contemplating as to whether he even wanted to take it off. The young man could tell the woman was unlike any other woman, it was so obvious that he would be a fool to treat her like regular women.

"Come on, show me what you've got, shortie," Y/N said, towering over him, her lean arms crossed over her chest.

"I-- I'm not short!" Nishinoya raised his voice, taking off his boxers and throwing them at her face. They landed on her face and she grabbed it in her fist, when she removed the undergarment from her head, an enraged look contorted her stern features.

The prostitute caught his breath. Y/N threw the underwear to the ground and pushed him down onto the bed, cuffing his hands behind his back. He gasped and began begging for her to take them off. She moved off the bed and looked through the drawers, grabbing three items before she returned. 

"Look, I'm sor--" he began when he suddenly felt a small vibrating object enter his rear before she added two more of those small vibrators to his pecks, taping them on and making him cry out in shock mixed with sudden pleasure. 

"I'll teach you a lesson..." she growled gruffly in his ear. Though her lips were so close to his skin, not once did they ever so much as touch his flesh, not even for an instant.

"No, I--" he started when she turned up the sensitivity on the devices, making his jaw drop wide open and his neck arch from the overwhelming sensations coursing through his body. He didn't know what to do, what to think, how to react, what to feel. He couldn't focus on one of the sensations when there were three of them providing him with delight. Nishinoya's chest rose and fell quickly while Y/N watched on with an intrigued expression on her face.

"You like that, don't you, little bitch?" she asked. 

"No-- agh...I-- mmm! I don't..." he whimpered, stifling out the moans from his throbbing throat.

"Yeah you do, don't try and act like you can't hear yourself moaning like the whore you are," she said.

"D-- damn...it all..." he moaned out, his toes curling and his body twitching.

"You're enjoying this a bit too much, aren't you?" she hummed, rubbing her chin with her gloved fingers, moving towards the bed until she was standing at the foot of the bed. Her eyes stared at his chest, trailing down to his firm lower region which was pulsating with arousal and begging for attention. 

"D-- don't...look...ngh...ah...at me!" he pleaded, his cheeks bright pink with embarrassment over the sounds and faces he was making involuntarily. He quite literally had no control over his own body. His body would move and contort in ways he couldn't prevent, his mouth would open when he tried to close it, his body simply wouldn't listen to him.

"How about I help you finish, you short slut..." she smirked, plunging her fingers inside his rear, bumping against the small object which was inside him. His eyes widened and tears streamed down his cheeks, the thick and slimy saliva produced from his gaping mouth rolled down his chin and onto his sensitive chest. Y/N's gloved fingers moved in and out of him quickly as he was already incredibly wet, each time slamming against the object already within him, making him moan out uncontrollably.

"Ah...! Ah! Ah, more...ngh...please!" Nishinoya screamed so loudly that he almost felt his vocal cords rip.

"You horny bitch..." Y/N chuckled in amusement, quickening her pace. "Do you want it fast?"

"Yes! Yes! Faster...ngh...ah...mmm...faster...!" he forced the words out of his aching throat, his tongue hanging out and his eyes beginning to roll to the back of his head when she quickened her pace.

It only took two minutes for Nishinoya to reach his limit from the overstimulation. He arched his back and cried out, his wrists digging into the cuffs, before going limp. Y/N pulled her fingers out and stepped aside, smirking at the young man, glaring down at him.

"Who told you you could come?" she asked.

"I...I..." he breathed, unable to unable what just happened.

"Luckily for me, I hired you for three hours," she mentioned.

"Three...ah..." he stared at the ceiling, dazed. "Hours...?"

"Which means I have plenty of time to tame you and turn you into a good whore...perhaps that might teach you a lesson to never disrespect me again..."


	26. SPY

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐘𝐎𝐔𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐍 𝐄𝐗𝐈𝐓𝐄𝐃 𝐎𝐍𝐄 𝐎𝐅 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐁𝐀𝐑𝐒,

joking around and laughing with one another, completely unaware they were being watched-- specifically one of the members in their group. Kuroo. All they could think about was spending their money to forget all their problems, to live their life the best way they possibly could, despite Y/N's advice to stop their unhealthy spending habits. They threw her advice out of the window like it was worth nothing to their ears, their selfish nature, greed and gluttony clouding their minds to proper reason.

The man who was watching them was from the Vegas Vipers, sent by Masaru to keep an eye on the troublesome group. He had in actuality been following them for weeks, getting their routine down hour by hour, day by day-- creating a rough schedule of what they did every night. And their plans, surprisingly, hardly ever changed, making them easy to predict.

He hid behind a wall as the men spoke with a few attractive women who grimaced at them. The spy took out his phone, taking photos of each and every member of the group when he got the chance to get a clear shot of their faces. When he came to Kuroo, he took multiple photos from all angles, as he was the one Masaru wanted most to destroy in the group. Once his work was done and he'd followed them around long enough to gather information about the places they frequented, such as their place of work-- the male brothel, the nearby club, casino and the cheap bar a few streets down.

The spy just finished sending the photos to Masaru when he turned around, coming face to face with a woman dressed in a dark suit and tie. She tapped her knee-high military boots on the concrete, tightening her gloves around her hands.

"Uh..." the man mumbled, acting like nothing was wrong-- not recognising the woman as being the woman Masaru wanted to tear apart for her interference with their gang. He started walking past her when she grabbed him by the arm, slamming him against the wall.

She was strong.

Very, very strong.

Her brow arched and her upper lip twitched. "Who are you and why are you following these losers?"

"I'm not following--"

"I've seen you for days doing this whenever I meet up with them at that bar over there, I'm sure you've seen me from time to time," she said. "Considering you've been watching them for an entire week now..."

"I told you, I haven't followed whoever you're talking about!" he raised his voice and her gloved hand clamped over his mouth, pressing the back of his head firmly against the wall.

"Why're you following them and who are you?" she asked again, losing her patience by the minute.

"I--"

"You're sent by the Vegas Vipers, aren't you?" she hissed, leaning in.

His eyes widened. "You...how did you..."

"I know them. I know them very well, it's not my first encounter..." she whispered in his ear, her seething breath brushing against his skin. 

"You're that woman Masaru was talking about!" suddenly everything clicked in the man's mind and he realised who she was.

"Masaru?" she furrowed her brows in confusion overhearing the name. "Who's that?"

"Uh--"

"Masaru--" she froze when she actually listened to the name leaving from in between her light pink lips, her breath came out raggedly and her eye twitched. "Ma...sa...ru..."

"I-- I have to go, please just fucking let me go!" the man begged when he saw the psychotic look in her eyes.

"Masaru...!" Y/N bellowed, wrapping her hands around the man's throat.

"Gah-- ugh...stop...!" he pleaded, scratching at her gloves.

"That bastard...that bastard...after everything he did, after ruining my fucking life..." she breathed, her grip tightening around the gang member's throat-- his tongue hanged open from his gaping mouth as he tried to such in oxygen into his lungs. 

No one noticed what was happening, not even the group of homeless men Y/N couldn't stop associating herself with, for the dark shadows in the alleyway concealed them completely.

"A-- agh...! Psycho--"

"That bastard...that fucking piece of shit!" she gritted her teeth, overwhelming rage boiling up in her chest. "After taking him from me...he's fucking back to ruin everything again-- I won't let him... Not this time, not again!"

She let go of the man, letting him drop to the ground, his phone gripped in his shaky hand.

"So you were sent by that fucker to spy on these whores?" Y/N asked, earning no response.

He looked up at her, meeting her fierce gaze. "The fuck is wrong with you--"

Her eyes grew dark and her lips were pressed together firmly, tugged downwards slightly, her brows knitted together. He couldn't escape from her eyes...those eyes which bore holes in his flesh.

"Don't you fucking dare lay a finger on any of those men, you understand me?" she questioned. "Tell Masaru that and you tell him that very, very well, got it?"

"Fuck you, psycho bitch!" the man spat at her face. She didn't flinch, taking out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiping the saliva from her face, tossing it aside when she was finished with it.

The man was about to get up when he saw her taking out her phone, dialling a number. He started panicking, frightened she was going to call the police.

"Wh-- what are you doing, you mother fucker!?" gasped the man, struggling to stand up. "You're fucked! You don't know who you're messing with!"

Y/N fixed her dark tie with her free hand, tightening it.

"Masaru's going to kill you and beat the life out of those sluts once you're out of the way, maybe he'll even--"

"Hello? Is this the hospital?"

"The fuck you talking about--"

"Yeah...I need an ambulance at my location right now."

"Huh--" he began, blinking in confusion.

"Yeah, there's a man here with a severely fractured skull, six broken ribs, a broken ankle which seems to be protruding out of his skin, a dislocated shoulder, shattered collarbone and punctured lungs."


	27. IGNORANCE

𝐘/𝐍 𝐅𝐎𝐋𝐋𝐎𝐖𝐄𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐆𝐑𝐎𝐔𝐏 𝐎𝐅 𝐘𝐎𝐔𝐍𝐆 𝐌𝐄𝐍,

until she found the right moment to finally approach them when they weren't busy shouting and hollering at women to fuck them. She walked in front of them, blocking them from moving forward. When they saw her they froze, staring at her in confusion before glancing at one another as they tried to comprehend why she was suddenly there-- assuming she was there for the usual reasons she approached them for. They all glared at her, except for Kuroo and Kageyama.

"The fuck do you want?" Tendou asked.

"Yeah, we're not in the mood to fuck..." Ushijima told her with a strong voice, crossing his muscular arms over his broad chest. His stoic gaze was unwavering despite the humiliation he endured by her hand a few months ago.

"Shut up, I'm not here for that," Y/N hissed.

"Oh really? So sex isn't all that's on your mind?" Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"I'll kill you, you fucking slut. Shut the hell up and let me speak," she snarled furiously, losing her patience.

"Guys, let's just let her speak," Kageyama said. 

"Whatever..." Akaashi muttered.

"Yeah, hurry it up, we have places to be," Oikawa told her in annoyance. "And girls to fuck--"

"You guys were being followed by a gang member from the Vegas Vipers," she explained the truth to them.

"Oh? And how do you know?" Nishinoya grumbled, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah," Oikawa raised a brow judgementally.

"I fucking saw him and beat the shit out of him," she said. "He said he was from the Vegas Vipers sent from the current leader, Masaru. They want to get Kuroo--"

"Such a coincidence..." whispered Sugawara, thinking, clearly doubting her story.

"I don't...know..." Hinata shuffled next to Sugawara, avoiding her gaze, clearly uncomfortable being anywhere near her.

"True, Hinata's right. That's a very rare coincidence," Daichi spoke. "The chances of that happening are slim to none. Considering we didn't notice anyone watching up anyway-- plus, what are the chances of you seeing them?"

"Y-- yeah, I definitely agree with D-- Daichi..." Kenma mumbled, hiding behind Kuroo, frightened of her.

"What?" Y/N's eyes widened.

"You don't get it do you, rich girl?" Tendou asked.

She furrowed her brows. 

"God, she's so dumb...looks like sex really is the only thing on her mind!" Tsukishima sneered, mocking her as much as he possibly could at that moment where she couldn't do anything.

"We're saying that you're lying," they all told her.

Kuroo stared at his shoes, not speaking a single word, nibbling on his lower lip and trying to understand his thoughts.

"Why would I lie?" Y/N asked. "And to some worthless whores like you guys too?"

"You want to control us," Ushijima spoke the truth.

"I want to protect you dumb bitches!" she shouted. "Why would I want to control--"

"That's all you want, it's so obvious-- from the moment I met you-- from the moment we met you, that's all you've ever done and wanted," Bokuto stated seriously.

"Because we're worthless whores, right? Just like you said," Oikawa repeated her statement from before. "We don't mean anything to you..."

"We're nothing, we're trash, right?" Daichi asked. 

"We're useless, right?" Akaashi asked.

"We're disgusting, right?" Tendou asked.

"We're sluts, right?" Hinata asked.

"We're repulsive, right?" Ushijima asked.

"We're little b-- bitches, right?" Kenma asked.

"We're good for nothing else but sex..." Sugawara whispered with hurt.

"What are you--" Y/N began.

"Oh? You don't remember?" Ushijima snarled, his jaw tightening.

"Those are all the things you said to us while you were fucking us!" Tsukishima spat furiously. "We're nothing, we mean nothing, we're disgusting, we're nothing but whores and sluts, we're powerless against you--"

"Huh?" Y/N choked on air.

"How do you think that makes us feel?" Sugawara raised his voice, tears welling up in his eyes. "You wouldn't like it if someone said those things about you-- so why say it to us?!"

"Do we really mean nothing!?" Hinata cried out, his cheeks red with trying to keep the sobs from leaving his throat.

"You used us because we were in a position where we were vulnerable to hurt us...!" Akaashi exclaimed, pouring out his hidden feelings.

"Guys...she gave us money though," Kageyama tried to defend her.

"You're really going to defend her after she almost killed you!?" Oikawa bellowed, making him shut his mouth.

For the first time in her life, Y/N was utterly silent, standing there and staring at them in disbelief over what she was hearing. Their words...their words alone had such an impact on her that she was left utterly speechless and mute-- unable to form words in her mouth.

"We might've acted like we didn't care...but...it...it...really hurt..." Kenma stammered. "A lot..."

"Just because we hung out with you every Friday for drinks didn't mean we really liked you...we...were...scared of you..." Hinata murmured.

"No customer we'd had, male or female, has ever treated us the way you have," Tsukishima told her the shocking truth.

"At least they treated us like humans, with respect," Bokuto said. "A lot more respect than you dared show us."

"So tell us, why should we believe anything you say after all the horrible things you've said to us and the harsh treatment?" Tendou questioned.

"Exactly... Come on, answer the question," Ushijima said.

Her eyes were wide. Her mouth opened to speak, yet no words left her mouth.

"Exactly...you have nothing to say because you know we're right..." Nishinoya muttered.

Y/N's gaze met Kuroo's who looked away, turning his face away from her. Not once had he spoken a single word throughout the entire conversation-- not once...

"I'm trying to help you little fuckers...why won't you listen to me...I'm telling you the damn truth!" Y/N shouted furiously. "I wouldn't lie about something like this for stupid control! Why would I even need control over useless sluts like you who lay there like dead fish and get fucked for a living!? You whores would do anything I say as long as I throw my money at you, because that's how you all are... You're all the same...every single of you, I was stupid to think any of you were different!"

Silence.

She began laughing, her voice echoing through the dark, empty streets, smirking at them as she tightened her tie with her trembling fingers. "All you prostitute bitches want is money, you'll let anyone fuck you for the right price. You'll spread those whore legs for anything! You'll even let me do whatever the hell I want as long as I pay you homeless dicks some money-- which is really pitiful to be honest! I could give you money right now and tell you to fuck each other or spread your asses and you'd do it right away like the worthless fuckers you all are. None of you even--"

"I think that's enough," Daichi's deep voice trampled over her own.

Kenma, Sugawara and Hinata were crying softly, their friends moving to comfort them-- rubbing their backs and whispering comforting words to them. Tears rolled down the sensitive males cheeks as they covered their faces with their hands, trying to hide their tears from her.

"You've shown us who you really are," Bokuto muttered. "Not like we didn't know to begin with."

"T-- tch..." she sneered. "Sure. The next day when I come over and offer you bitches money you'll be on your knees again--"

"No. No, we won't," Ushijima told her.

She froze.

"We're desperate for money, but not that desperate, you know," Bokuto expressed. 

"We're not that desperate to put our dignity on the line for someone as trashy as you who has no form of respect for another human being," Ushijima stated.

"We don't have to only come to you," Akaashi said. "Plus, didn't you say you don't hire the same dude twice?"

She twitched at his words.

"We don't need you," Nishinoya hissed.

"We never have," Tendou said.

"We can go back to making money the way we used to. We're not dependent on you and you'll come to realise that..." Tsukishima muttered. "Have fun having a shocking realisation--"

"Guys," Kuroo's voice broke through the brief silence, everyone stared over at him in confusion, stunned after hearing him speak.

Y/N stared at Kuroo, confident he would stand up for her in this situation after she helped him with his debt and with the gang twice-- her eyes hopeful.

"Can we leave?" the dark-haired male asked.

Her jaw dropped open.

"I can't stand being in this person's presence anymore..."

A shaky breath of air left her parted lips.

"I feel dirty..."


	28. CONFUSION

𝐘/𝐍 𝐖𝐀𝐒 𝐈𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐁𝐀𝐑,

drinking as much as she possibly could to get drunk and forget about all the things the group of men. She drank at least five shots which hardly had any effect on her, she was a rather heavy drinker and she needed to drink a lot before she even started feeling tipsy. So it was safe to say she was feeling incredibly irritated that night, she gulped down a shot, slamming the small cup down onto the table-- instantly ordering another one and paying for it. A few men were staring at her in utter shock and she turned to them, slightly tipsy, glaring with a furious expression painted onto her features.

"The fuck you motherfuckers looking at?" Y/N spat.

"Hey! Y/N!" some women called out, hurrying towards her, giggling. "We haven't seen you for a while. Do you want to buy us a drink? Then we'll go to your house afterwards if you want and keep you company like we used to--"

"Get the fuck out of here," she snarled.

"What--" they gasped.

She slammed five-thousand dollars onto the counter, pushing it towards the bartender whose eyes widened at seeing such a large sum of money at once.

"Throw them out, will you?" she hissed.

The bartender nodded, asking the bodyguard outside to take the women out.

"You fucking bitch!" the women shouted at her. "Who the fuck do you even think you are!?"

Y/N ignored them and continued drinking until she was completely drunk. As she was about to have another shot, a pale hand grabbed her own, stopping her from drinking. When she looked over she was stunned to see it was Kageyama sitting there with a sad expression over his features.

"Please...stop drinking, you're already drunk," he told her in a calm voice.

"What are you...doing here..." she slurred her words. "Don't you hate me like your whore friends do?"

He shook his head. "I managed to calm them down for a bit...they're thinking a bit more clearly right now but..."

"I don't care...fu...ck...them..." she groaned, speaking slowly, standing up and grabbing him by the wrist. "Come on...I'll pa...y...you..."

"Wait-- what--" he stammered.

She dragged him outside towards her Tesla, taking the keys out from her pocket when he stopped her.

"I'll call a cab, you can't drive," he told her.

"No, I can--"

Kageyama called an uber and they got into the car, he asked her for her address and she told him. The driver started driving and Y/N, in her drunken state, leaned her head against Kageyama's shoulder. Heavy breaths of air leaving through her parted lips. The young man's eyes widened when he felt her leaning against him, it was the first time in his life he'd seen her be vulnerable and dependent on someone other than herself. It made his heart pound, the thought of her being dependent on him...him taking care of her...was the most beautiful thing to him. He wanted to care for her and help her so much, to be there for her. He slowly wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to him and smiling warmly to himself with happiness.

Once they arrived at her house, he helped her out of her car towards the door. Knocking on it, a maid opened the door, their eyes widening when they saw a drunk Y/N.

"Maya..." Y/N slurred the maid's name. "H...ey..."

"Y-- Y/N!" Maya stammered, hurriedly rushing towards her and grabbing her gently.

Kageyama furrowed his brows and nudged the young woman away, her eyes widened.

"Who...who are you?" Maya asked, gulping when she looked at the two of them together-- nibbling on her lower lip.

"It's none of your business...I'm taking care of Y/N, please don't interfere..." he growled.

Before the young woman could say another word, Kageyama pushed past her and made his way up to Y/N's room by asking the other maids for directions. Once he got there, he sat her down on the bed, hurriedly grabbing a glass of water and rushing towards her. He was about to hand it to her when she grabbed him by the wrist, flinging the glass cup out of his hand-- shattering it to the floor. Y/N, with great strength, pushed Kageyama down onto the bed, stripping him of his clothes completely. Even though she was incredibly drunk, she still kept her immense strength-- though she was a little bit more clumsy, almost falling off of him.

"You...look...so damn hot..." Y/N murmured.

Kageyama froze. "I-- I do?"

She leaned down and started sucking on his right peck, making him gasp. Y/N had never once used her mouth to pleasure any of them, not him-- none of them. She always used her hands to make them feel good. But this time she was using her mouth, licking him slowly and sucking on his chest. It was a feeling he hadn't experienced before, it made him incredibly aroused.

"A-- ah...mm..." he moaned out, arching his back, his peck brushing against her teeth and making his breath hitch.

She smirked against his skin. "You always liked that didn't...you..."

"Mmm-- ngh..." he breathed out, tears welling up in his eyes from the overwhelming sensation.

"Do you...like it?" she whispered, rubbing his other peck as she licked the right one slowly.

"Y-- yes!" he squeaked.

"I'm so...happy..." she murmured, the alcohol evident on her breath.

He furrowed his brows. "Ah...ngh... Why?" 

"Because...I want to make you feel good..." she said as she started sucking on his neck, slowly moving her hands down to his rear, parting it and gently inserting one finger. 

His heart fluttered with excitement and happiness over her actually desiring him. Then, once he adjusted to her size she inserted another finger, waiting for him to tell her he was ready before she started moving. He moaned out her name and proclaimed his undying love for her. Her lips found his sweet spot on his neck as she licked and sucked on it, making him cry out for her, begging her for more.

Her breathing became heavier with each moan she heard from him, actually becoming aroused by him, a light blush staining her cheeks from the alcohol.

Y/N pulled away, in a daze, her head dizzy, staring down at Kageyama-- a small smile spreading across her lips.

"You're beautiful..." she murmured, trailing off. She leaned down and kissed his lips, he parted his mouth and let her inside as she sucked on his tongue before pulling away for air. "You're so...beautiful..."

"Ah! Ah..." Kageyama whimpered, his fingers gripping the bedsheets.

"...Terushima..." Y/N finished off her sentence.

Kageyama's eyes flung wide open when he heard the foreign male name leave her lips. "H-- huh...? Ah...! Mmm..."

When she gazed down at Kageyama all she saw was one man-- well...two men...however, she never once saw Kageyama at all... Her vision kept flickering back and forth between these two men, seeing them laying on the bed in front of her. One of them was a man by the name of Terushima...and the other one...was Kuroo...

Once Kageyama reached his climax he collapsed into the bed, leaning his head against the pillow, his chest rising and falling at a quick pace from what just happened. Y/N, unable to stay awake anymore from the excessive alcohol in her system, fell down on top of Kageyama-- sleeping within three minutes.

Kageyama stared down at her, wrapping his arms around her and caressing her back, recalling the man's name she said. He quickly brushed it off, blaming it all on her drunkenness.


	29. TERUSHIMA

5 YEARS AGO.

𝐀 𝐖𝐎𝐌𝐀𝐍 𝐄𝐍𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐁𝐑𝐎𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐋 𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐘 𝐅𝐑𝐈𝐃𝐀𝐘,

night hiring the men who worked there. She became such a regular that the men would have regular conversations with her every now and then. She was a very different...woman. She was incredibly masculine, wearing a dark suit and tie paired along with knee-high military boots, with her hair tied up into a neat ponytail. Y/N was a stern woman, rarely showing any emotion on her face or giving anyone the opportunity to get anywhere close to her emotionally. She never wanted to open up her heart...because doing so would make her vulnerable and she was very well aware of this obvious fact. 

Her means of satisfaction were also vastly different from other women. As most women would use intercourse as a form of pleasure, however, Y/N never once allowed a man to lay their hands on her-- nor would she ever undress in front of one. The men would talk amongst one another about how she would touch them and how they in fact...rather enjoyed it. Almost all the men there begged to be chosen by her. Because not only was she rather skilled in what she did, but that she also paid them a rather hefty amount-- almost...too much... Like she didn't care about anything. 

Like money meant nothing, like pleasure meant nothing, like life...was nothing important to her and was merely something viewed like money in her eyes. Disposable...

One day though, Y/N walked into the brothel as she usually did. However, this time, her gaze fell upon a young man with blonde hair, lying on the couch and staring up at the ceiling with a bored expression on his face.

She approached him, her heavy footsteps echoing through the brothel. She stopped in front of him and raised a brow at him.

The man looked over at her. 

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Terushima...why?" he huffed.

"Why else? I want to know the name of the man I'm hiring for the night," she told him, an irritated expression on her face.

He sighed. "Cool then. Let's get it over with..."

The two entered the VIP room. 

"By the way, are you some type of Military person?" he suddenly asked her.

She flinched when she heard him say this. "Why...do you ask?"

"You look like one...you act like one..." he mumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

"How so?"

"Strict, angry, disciplined."

"Anyone can be like that," she tried to hide the fact he was right, though, he saw right through her. The very first person to ever see through her tough exterior in fact. And at first, she assumed she would feel enraged, disgusted and sad even. Yet, she didn't. For some peculiar reason relief washed over her entire body and her knees almost buckled, she steadied herself by leaning her hand against the wall.

"Not really. It's less likely for women on average, even I know that, and I'm a dumb slut," he laughed.

"Well, you're right," she sighed, giving in to his intriguing observation skills. "What are you? Sherlock Holmes?"

"Hah, I wish," he sneered. "But he's actually smart. It doesn't take brains to notice the Military boots you always wear."

"Ah, I guess so," she mumbled to herself, scratching her chin.

"God, you're so weird. Who wears parts of their Military uniform to a brothel?" he chuckled.

His words made her stiffen and she gulped, looking away. She gritted her teeth and balled her hands into tight fists, feeling the anger burning within her. "It's none of your business...you filthy whore..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. A dirty bitch like me doesn't have the right to ask my client questions," he hummed calmly. At first, she thought he was being sarcastic and she was going to berate him about it, even insult him. However, when she noticed the expression on his face and the way he said it...she came to the realisation that everything he said...he meant. No sarcasm. Nothing. He truly saw himself that way.

Y/N was about to instruct him to take off his clothes but he did it himself, laying down on the bed with a blank expression on his face-- the face of a man who'd been broken many times before. When she gazed down at him she almost saw a replica of her, a clear reflection of her inner emotions and trauma which tormented her constantly. Y/N got on top of him and placed her surprisingly soft hands against his bare chest, trailing them up and down his body, feeling him against her fingers.

Terushima leaned his head back against the pillow and arched his neck when he felt her hands grabbing his frontal region, moving up and down slowly. She licked her free fingers before rubbing at the entrance of his rear, feeling him tighten up slightly when he felt her against him.

A stifled moan left his tempting lips.

This was the most gentle she'd ever been with any man before. She never prepared any of the men for what was to come nor did she even care if they felt pain rather than pleasure. However, with Terushima, no matter how hard she tried to hurt him...to force herself to make him cry out, she simply couldn't. Her body simply wouldn't allow it. It was the first time in her life where she truly felt...bad for anyone really.

"Loosen up, come on," Y/N growled, still trying to keep up her rough exterior so he wouldn't feel anything amiss.

"You're the one who has to loosen me up," Terushima groaned, biting down on his lower lip.

She inserted the tip of her finger. "You'd better have washed your ass, you whore."

"Mmmfh!" he breathed out. "What the hell do you think I do after I fuck a client? I don't sit there all dirty--"

"Good..." she snarled in his ear, her hot breath skimming against his flesh before she gently pushed her entire finger inside. 

He gripped onto her expensive suit, a gasp leaving his lips. His eyes were squeezed shut and his body trembled slightly-- there was a certain innocence to him. The very statement of innocent connected to a man with such a job was indeed unorthodox, but the way he held onto her, the expressions and sounds he made...they were all so innocent and vulnerable. Something inside Y/N switched when she saw this and a shaky breath of air left her parted lips.

She inserted another finger, making his eyes fling open, staring into her own. Then she started moving them at a slow to moderate pace, slowing down whenever she heard a wince of pain leave from between his clenched teeth. 

"M-- more...!" he cried out. 

"You like it?" she asked, smirking.

He bobbed his head up and down, a light blush on his cheeks. "Yeah...mmm!"

She quickened her pace with both her hands, one which was working on his rear and one on his front. Y/N watched him closely with intrigue, interested to see what sort of face and sound he would make once he climaxed. And once he did, she certainly wasn't dissatisfied. His mouth was wide open, little bits of saliva running down the corners of his mouth and his eyes were filled with pleasure as he buried his face into the pillow. His breathing was heavy and fast, his sweaty chest rising and falling at a rapid pace.

"Geez, I thought you would last longer..." Y/N muttered, pulling away and going into the bathroom to wash her hands.

"Yeah...well...I've never done it like that before with a girl," Terushima breathed out, his pulse racing. He lay there, trying to calm himself down and clean the bed with a tissue.

"Oh," she left the bathroom, moving over towards the couch and slumping down, pouring herself a glass of alcohol. Her eyes lingered on Terushima's body while he wasn't looking at her, taking in every single part of his lean physique.

"I usually do it like that with men-- but you know, they use their dick instead," he rolled onto his stomach and grabbed a pillow, cuddling it against his chest, leaning his chin on it-- moving his legs playfully up and down.

Y/N smirked. "Really? So which is better?"

"Hmm...well, there're just some things a finger can do that a dick can't, sadly," Terushima smirked back at her mischievously. 

"Really and what's that?" she tightened her ponytail.

"For one, you can move your fingers. But a dick...hmm...it can't bend, or else that would be one weird dick, if you ask me," he mused, then paused. "Or a broken dick."

Y/N kept a straight face at first, then broke into a small snicker. The poor woman was clearly doing her very best to not laugh which resulted in her face looking rather odd, mixed with an expression of sternness and goofy smile that was desperately trying to be hidden. Terushima raised a brow at the peculiar look on her face, bursting out and laughing. His laughter was so beautiful to her ears, like the most precious music she'd ever heard in her entire life...and it was so contagious that it actually made her laugh as well for the first time in years.

"God, that was a shitty joke," Y/N sneered.

"Come on, I tried," Terushima frowned and pouted flirtatiously, rubbing his chin against the soft pillow.

Y/N sipped her drink and grabbed a spare glass cup, pouring Terushima a glass. She stood up approaching the bed. Slowly, she extended out her hand which held the glass, holding it out for him. He blinked in confusion at the alcohol before glancing up at her, tilting his head to the side.

"What? Never seen alcohol before?" she asked.

"Oh no, I'm an alcohol enthusiast," the corners of his lips twitched upwards into a cheeky smirk.

"Come on," she urged him on.

"None of my clients have ever offered me a drink before..." he huffed. "Oh, don't tell me you're falling for my exquisite charms?"

"Ah, of course, you're so elegant," she joked and handed him the drink. "Not to mention you have incredible poise."

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to reject you," he sipped the alcohol. "I'm only into men."

"What a pity. And I'm only into women," she smirked.

"Just kidding!" he laughed, sitting up. "I swing both ways."

"Luckily for you, I'm rather interested in men, exponentially more than women," she leaned down slightly, bringing her face close to his.

Terushima reached out a delicate hand of his, pressing it to her throat and trailing it up to her chin, gently tickling her skin.

"You're the weirdest person I've ever met..."

"Hmph. Don't think you're too normal either..."

"I think I'll enjoy this..."


	30. TERUSHIMA (2)

3 YEARS AGO

𝐎𝐕𝐄𝐑 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐍𝐄𝐗𝐓 𝐓𝐖𝐎 𝐘𝐄𝐀𝐑𝐒 𝐎𝐅 𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐔𝐒𝐇𝐈𝐌𝐀,

and Y/N knowing one another, they became incredibly close. And as they got closer and closer, slowly, Terushima wouldn't even care for asking for his payment. They got close enough to the point that they started a relationship which had been going strong for two whole years, despite the fact Terushima still didn't give up his prostitution job.

Y/N honestly tried...she tried everything she could to get him to stop his work. She was well aware how dangerous of a job it was and not only that, she wasn't too keen on having other men or women touch the man she loved. It had taken her months to finally confess to Terushima since they first met, it took so much mental strength and preparation for her. Back then, she wasn't as sensitive or irritated by love, she was actually rather different from her current self and her previous self three years ago...before...the incident that would take place... 

During this time, she was the happiest she'd ever been in her entire existence.

She wanted to be with him so much...that she didn't care about how foolish she would look, suddenly being so soft and feminine with the way she felt towards him. Because this man, truly meant the world to her. Nothing and no one could replace him. 

She had told him about her past a year ago when she was ready to tell him and he was incredibly supportive of her, comforting her as much as he could and being there for her. It was the first time she had ever opened up about her emotions, her trauma and scars...and his reaction made her feel so incredibly loved. He was the missing piece of her heart she needed all those years of suffering from the memories of her past and the loss of her beloved friend in the military. As if the very moment she confessed to him and he confessed to her, she felt as though her heart started to finally mend.

Terushima lay on her bed, moaning loudly in pleasure when he felt her lips around one of his pecks. Y/N pulled away and kissed his neck affectionately.

"You're always so sensitive there..." she murmured.

He smirked, breathing heavily as beads of hot sweat rolled down his face. "Because you know exactly how to do it..."

"We've been together for two years. I think I'd know how to make you feel good..." she chuckled deeply.

"You know...just a thought...but why don't you ever undress? I've never seen your body before," he frowned slightly.

Y/N stiffened. "I...just don't want anyone to see me..."

Seeing the pain in his eyes, he fully understood. He cupped her face in his skinny and delicate hands which looked like those of a gentle woman, he pecked her lips and smiled. 

"It's alright. I'm sorry for asking..." he whispered. "As long as you're here, with me...that's all that matters..."

"Teru...shima..." her eyes widened at his kind words. 

She started planting gentle kisses down his neck, all the way down to his aroused front where she took him inside her mouth. His legs reacted to the pleasurable sensation, trying to squeeze them together but she grabbed his thighs, holding them apart.

"A-- ah...!" he cried out.

Y/N pulled away, rolling him on his stomach. She placed her hand against his bare back, moving it up and down his spine, feeling his soft skin against her own. Leaning down, she planted passionate kisses on the back of his nape, making him twitch with pleasure. He buried his face into the pillow, drool sliding out the corner of his mouth. Y/N first prepared him, slowly rubbing against his rear gently, inserting one finger to stretch him before she put in two.

"Mmm...! Faster...please...more...!" Terushima cried out, arching his back.

Y/N did as he desired. Her hand slipped underneath him, pressing right up against his chest, roaming up to his throat where she lifted his head up by grabbing his chin. Her body towered over his own, she moved in closer to get a good look at his face which was utterly contorted in the pleasure she was giving him. He finally reached his climax and breathed out a heavy breath of air.

Maya entered the room bringing them drinks. Y/N quickly covered Terushima's naked body and turned to the maid, glaring at her slightly in irritation.

"Maya...how many times have I told you to knock before coming into my room?" she asked.

"I'm sorry..." Maya said, eyeing Terushima who stared back in confusion. Her eyes narrowed in irritation slightly before returning to their regular shape. She placed the beverages down onto the table nearby, then she scurried out of the room, closing the door.

"That maid of yours is weird," Terushima commented simply, gripping the bedsheets to his smooth body.

"Come on, don't say that," Y/N said. "Want anything to drink?"

"Hmm...gin," he smirked, licking his lips.

"Ah. Lucky for you, I have some gin right here," she said, pouring him a glass.

He took a sip and sighed. "Fuck, your gin is always the best. Any alcohol you make is the best honestly."

She smiled quietly, making herself a drink.

There was silence between the two of them for a few minutes until Y/N found the courage to speak up.

"Terushima..."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you quit your job at the brothel..."

His body stiffened when he heard this.

"It's not that easy..."

"Why?" Y/N asked. "You can just get up and leave, never go back again. Seems easy enough to me."

"I said, it's not that easy," Terushima repeated. 

"If it's money, you can live with me, I'll provide you with everything you need-- anything!" she exclaimed. "If it can get you out of that type of work then... I'll do anything..."

"Why?"

"I don't...like seeing people using you, it's fucking awful," she breathed out. "I don't like to imagine other men...touching you...or kissing you, or--"

"Then don't imagine it."

"Terushima--"

"When you're in that line of business...it's kinda like being in a gang or the Mafia. You never escape without consequences, that's how it is here in Los Angeles with businesses like these ones," he explained.

"But you're not in a gang," Y/N said. 

His eye twitched.

"It's just a brothel--"

He sighed, finishing the rest of his drink and putting it aside. "Plus...what would I do anyway? It's not like I'm particularly smart or have a really good education to get a job. I'm stuck here. No one wants someone like me to work for them. Unless if it's sex-related."

"I don't like you disrespecting yourself like that...Terushima..." she said through gritted teeth, her grip tightening on the glass cup. "You're more than what you think yourself to be."

"Nah... I don't think so," he shrugged simply. "When you're in this cruel line of business from the age of thirteen, you kinda get used to the way people treat you, the looks you get, what people view you as... And you eventually start to put that onto yourself, because once it keeps getting hurled at you over and over again...it brainwashes you...makes you it's slave...captures you... You know? It's really crazy what words and looks can do to a person mentally."

"Terushima..."

"It might just even be looks from people...but those speak far louder than words and dare I say, those have the most effect to be honest. What you thought you weren't before, you become slowly with every disgusted expression on peoples faces. And you genuinely believe you are what they say you are," he hummed, musing at the thought with a sad smile on his face.

"But you're not what they say you are...you're not a whore, or a bitch, or a slut. You're just doing what you need to do to survive," she told him, reassuring him and desperately trying to change his own perception of himself. To make him see the truth of who he really was.

"I hear what you're saying. But my perception isn't going to change like that, it's not how it works. Years of that brainwashing isn't going to go away in an instant. That's just not how it works..." he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not being stubborn. I appreciate everything you're saying but..."

"I understand, it's fine...we can work on it slowly," she told him supportively. "I will never give up on you, Terushima..."

Y/N stared down at her palms for a few seconds. She stood up and walked towards the table again, casually pouring herself more alcohol.

Terushima grabbed his clothes off the floor and rummaged through his pockets while she wasn't looking. When she turned around she noticed he had something in his hands. She couldn't quite see what it was, so she simply tilted her head to the side.

"I...I thought I'd get something for you," he mumbled.

"Huh--" she stammered.

"I'm not rich like you, so don't complain, alright?" he warned. "It took me months with how low I get paid at that stupid old woman's brothel."

"Alright, I won't. What is it?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

He pulled out a pair of dark leather gloves.

Y/N took them and examined them, snickering. "These are really cheap."

"Tch. You said you wouldn't complain--"

"I'm not. I love them."


	31. TERUSHIMA (3)

3 YEARS AGO

𝐘/𝐍 𝐈𝐍𝐕𝐈𝐓𝐄𝐃 𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐔𝐒𝐇𝐈𝐌𝐀 𝐎𝐔𝐓 𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇 𝐇𝐄𝐑,

to a restaurant. She went to the brothel where he usually was at, seeing him sitting there on the couch as he usually was. When he noticed her, a smirk formed on his lips and he jumped to his feet, approaching her.

"Finally, took you long enough," he whined.

"Let's go then. We'll be late for our reservation. It's just down the street," Y/N wrapped her arm around his relatively thin waist, pulling him in close to her body. 

They left the brothel together, chatting happily about their day. While they walked towards the restaurant, a few rough-looking men with tattoos covering their arms stared at Terushima, their eyes moving up and down his delicate body. Not even trying to hide they were ogling at him as they laughed, pointing at him and smirking.

"Hey! Terubitch!" one of them called out. "You comin' back tomorrow for another gangbang?"

"No way, his ass has gotta be so loose now," another chuckled.

Terushima laughed. "Sure!"

Y/N bit down on her lower lip.

Heavy footsteps of the men moving towards them echoed through the dark streets. One of the men grabbed him by the crotch, shamelessly feeling him in front of Y/N, as though they did this sort of thing whenever they wanted and were used to it.

"Come on now...gotta pay me first," Terushima winked flirtatiously.

Y/N grabbed the man who touched her lover by the collar of his shirt, pushing him backwards while placing her foot behind his leg, tripping him over and throwing him down roughly onto his back. The other gang members stepped away from her, their eyes widening when they saw how she utterly bodied him. Terushima had never seen her in action before, but when he saw the way she protected him, he felt a weird sensation flutter in his heart.

Y/N slammed her boot-covered foot down onto the man's abdomen, forcing the air out of him. Her gaze was fierce and furious, like she was about to murder him if Terushima wasn't there to stop her.

"Don't fucking touch him again... You hear me? You pile of vile trash?" Y/N spat through clenched teeth. "And go tell your fuck buddies that as well."

"Y-- you...!" the men snarled.

She moved away from them, wrapping her strong arm around Terushima's shoulder, dragging him along with herself into the restaurant where they found their table. The waitress took their order and once their food was on the table, the couple ate as though nothing had ever even happened just a few minutes ago. Y/N stared at Terushima's face while he ate the expensive food. He was eating quickly and gulping down the alcohol quickly from how hungry he was-- he cheeks bulging with chewed up food. 

A light blush painted her cheeks when she saw the cute face he had on while eating, she simply couldn't get enough of it. 

It made her want to wrap her arms around him, hold him against her chest and never let him go. His fragile body filled her with not lust...but the desperate need to protect him from everything and everyone in the who wanted to tear him apart and use him until there was nothing of him left behind.

"You really didn't have to bring me here, someone like me..." he whispered, glancing around and seeing the way fancy people looked at him.

"Stop..." she said with pain clear in her voice, her entire being aching when she heard him say such things.

Her eyes widened for a second.

"What is it?" he asked, looking around.

A smile cut across her face. "Do you hear that?"

"The music...?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Frank Sinatra," she giggled.

"Uh...some old singer?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, standing up and holding out a gloved hand for him to grab. He took her strong hand, rising to his feet and following her to the small dance floor where some couples were dancing together after they ate.

"Oh shit, please no, I can't dance for shit," Terushima begged.

"Shut up and follow my lead," Y/N whispered, wrapping her arm around his waist, her other hand holding his hand in her own. She guided his hand to her shoulder, smiling at him as they began waltzing together at first awkwardly. The other couples stared at them in confusion, especially since a female was being incredibly masculine and taking the lead.

"I suck at this...can we sit down..." Terushima groaned.

"You're doing fine...move your body with mine..." she whispered in his ear, pulling him closer so their bodies were touching. 

"They're watching..."

"Who cares...let them watch you and see you for who you are...and how beautiful you really are."

His eyes widened at her gentle words.

Fly me to the moon, 

Let me play among the stars,

Let me see what spring is like,

On Jupiter and Mars.

A warm feeling took over Terushima when he was in Y/N's presence, being guided by her gently to move along with her body. The way she held him so softly as though he were a delicate rose and she was the sharp thorns tightening around it, trying her best to keep herself from cutting into his elegant petals which held extravagant beauty seen nowhere before. 

In other words,

Hold my hand,

In other words,

Baby kiss me.

Their bodies moved together in perfect harmony to the music. Terushima leaned his head against her shoulder, taking in her familiar scent that enveloped him every single time he was in her comforting presence. Y/N tucked a strand of his short blonde hair behind his ear, skimming her fingers down his ear piercings, tickling his sensitive flesh.

"Heh...you're wearing the gloves I bought you," Terushima commented softly, his hot breath brushing against her neck.

"Yeah, well, it's a new addition to my outfit," Y/N whispered back.

"It suits you," he murmured.

"Because you got it for me..." she smiled, 

Fill my heart with song,

And let me sing forevermore,

You are all I long for,

All I worship and adore.

Becoming more comfortable, Terushima cupped her face in his hands. Her arms moved around his waist, still slow dancing together, shifting from foot to foot at this point now since they were mesmerized with one another. He was staring deep into her eyes and she stared right back, not staring at his exterior, but rather what was behind those orbs of his. Who he really was...his true self. Not the things people told him he was, or acted like he was. She saw him for him. 

Y/N saw Terushima Yuuji.

In other words,

Please be true.

In other words,

I love you.


	32. TERUSHIMA (4)

𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐔𝐒𝐇𝐈𝐌𝐀 𝐖𝐀𝐒 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐘𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐀𝐓 𝐘/𝐍'𝐒 𝐇𝐎𝐔𝐒𝐄,

for the night, as he usually did sometimes. He had a shower and was sitting in front of the fireplace with a towel wrapped around his delicate body, his eyes staring into the flames which burned brightly. The warm heat enveloped his figure and held him close, reminding him of Y/N's arms almost. He was silent...awfully silent. His body didn't move a single inch, remaining completely still. Almost like he was a statue. Sucking in a deep breath of air into his lungs, he closed his eyes and breathed out a heavy breath of air. 

Y/N was sitting on the couch, watching both the TV and Terushima at the same time, a small smile on her face when she saw the droplets of water rolling down the sides of his neck. Terushima felt her gaze on him and turned to her, his usual signature smirk cutting across his suave features. 

He poked out his pierced tongue at her and she snickered.

"You're horny, aren't you?" Terushima asked.

"No, I'm never horny actually. Never have been," Y/N told him the truth, pouring herself a glass of whiskey, not drinking it though and placing it on the coffee table-- averting her full attention onto her beloved lover.

"And here I thought I turned you on," he pouted playfully.

She chuckled deeply, leaning forward and resting her elbows against her knees, placing her chin on her clasped hands. Her eyes lingered on his attractive face, trailing down to his body then quickly snapping up to his face.

"Well, actually, ever since I met you...I've been feeling more and more aroused..." she whispered thoughtfully.

He bit down on his lower lip and crawled towards her on his hands and knees, the towel slowly slipping off of his porcelain skin and falling to the polished floor. He propped himself up on his knees, placing his moist hands against her thighs as he pulled his body up, though still remaining on the floor. His lips brushed against her own, tempting her with desire which clawed at her chest, wanting to take him right then and there. Terushima's lips were so soft that they didn't feel like skin at all, they glided across her skin, barely even touching her. He teased her as much as he could get away with...testing her and seeing how much she could take before exploding.

He caressed his body with his hands, moving up and down, slowly reaching his rear where he inserted a finger-- letting out a whiney moan.

"Mmph..." Terushima sighed.

"You're trying me aren't you?" Y/N hummed.

He smirked, flashing his pearly whites. "Come on...you're not going to keep me so unsatisfied...are you, Y/N?"

"I'm tired though, I have work tomorrow and--" 

He moaned louder, inserting two fingers this time.

"You need to sleep too, you've worked hard today," she told him gently, though she was beginning to feel herself becoming incredibly aroused by the sight of him pleasuring himself.

"Ah...mmm...Y/N...please, I really want you right now..." Terushima whispered in desperation, a light blush on his cheeks from the way he was begging her. "I can't wait... You usually never leave me unsatisfied...I won't be able to sleep otherwise."

"Ter--"

"You...ah...! Mmm, ngh-- want me to sleep...right?"

She sighed, letting out a short laugh.

"Just drink some alcohol, it'll help-- mmm...ah...keep you up enough until I'm satisfied...!" he breathed quickly and raggedly.

"How can I just leave my precious Terushima unsatisfied like this, what's wrong with me?" she chuckled, taking a gulp of the whiskey and carrying him to the large bed, placing him down gently. 

She got on top of him, kissing his lips passionately, the taste of the whiskey mixing with the taste of his saliva as she sucked on his tongue-- feeling the piercing rubbing against her teeth. Her hands trailing up and down his body. She pulled the gloves off, placing them onto the nightstand so she could feel his skin against her own to savour the blissful feeling.

However, while she did this, she simply couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Her vision was going blurry and hazy, her balance was completely off, almost falling on top of Terushima. Then a strong wave of exhaustion washed over her, she tried to keep herself from falling asleep, however, it was completely out of her control and power. 

Suddenly she was plunged into a deep chasm of darkness.

CHOKE ME

首絞める

𝐘/𝐍 𝐀𝐖𝐎𝐊𝐄 𝐓𝐎 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐒𝐎𝐔𝐍𝐃 𝐎𝐅 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐌𝐀𝐈𝐃𝐒,

screaming her name. She jolted up in her bed and glanced around at the women who were gathered around her with concerned expressions plastered onto their faces. Maya pushed past all the other maids, stumbling and falling to Y/N's bedside. She lifted her face up, tears present in her wide eyes that were filled with fear and concern for her employer.

"Y/N! Are you alright!?" Maya asked.

"I'm...fine..." Y/N yawned, feeling a little dizzy. "I was just asleep."

"Oh thank God!" Maya whimpered.

She looked around, trying to find Terushima who was missing from her room. She furrowed her brows with a perplexed feeling growing inside her chest from the confusing situation she was in. Y/N only remembered getting on the bed with Terushima, then the next thing she knew, she was fast asleep-- waking up to her maids screaming at her. 

That was all.

"Where's Terushima?" Y/N asked.

The maids ignored her question.

"All the money from the safe is gone!" one of the maids cried out. "We were robbed! What are we going to do?! What are we going to do!?"

Y/N's eyes widened and she lunged out of the bed, bursting out of her room, bolting through the house and to the safe which was in her office. She opened it using the pin and to her horror, all the money was completely gone. Realising she'd been robbed, she looked through her drawers for her wallet and credit cards. One of her cards was missing, yet the other ones which contained more money were safe. She heaved a sigh of relief and left her office, meeting with the maids who followed her.

"We have to make a police report!" they proclaimed frantically.

"My other cards are there luckily... And yeah...can someone call the police and tell them about the robbery?" Y/N sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'll do it right away!" one of the maids cried out, hurrying off downstairs to grab her phone.

Y/N groaned to herself and walked back into her bedroom, slumping down onto the bed and lying down quietly. She grabbed her phone from her pocket, trying to call Terushima, yet there was no response. She texted him a few times asking where he was, whether he was alright and when he left. There was still no response. Y/N put her phone away and closed her eyes, falling back into a light trance of sleep, only to be awoken when she felt a hand on her chest...slowly moving down to her stomach. 

Her eyes flung open and she saw Maya standing there.

The woman quickly jumped away. "S-- sorry, Y/N! I...was just trying to wake you up!"

Y/N eyed her in confusion and sat up, pulling her hair out of her ponytail, only to tie it up once again. Only tighter this time.

"Did you happen to see Terushima at all, Maya?" she asked.

Maya gulped and nodded.

She jumped up, grabbing the gloves he bought her-- ready to leave the house to search for him. "Where did he go? Is he okay--"

"I saw...Terushima take the money...from your safe," Maya told her, she fumbled around in her trousers, grabbing her phone. "I took a photo for evidence when we take this to court."

The maid showed her a photo of Terushima entering her office...and that was when she remembered... Terushima was the only one who knew of the code to her safe. She told him it a while ago because she wanted him to feel comfortable to take as much money as he needed for any expenses he needed to cover. And now...the money was completely gone...as well as one of her cards.

The evidence all pointed to her lover. Even though she didn't wish to believe it...it was the truth.

Y/N's heart utterly shattered into a million pieces at this horrible realisation and she immediately left her house, getting into her car and driving off in the direction of the brothel. Once she got there, she burst inside, looking for Terushima-- a look of betrayal on her enraged face. 

She trusted this man...she believed him...she loved him...she put her heart into this man, giving him every single inch of her entire soul and being to please him however she could... And this was his repayment to her. The rage she was currently feeling was unquenchable, burning bright and strong with fiery vexation that burned her veins.

She asked the men at the brothel where Terushima was, some saw him enter twenty minutes ago then leave five minutes later with a group of men. They explained they'd seen the group of men before and gave Y/N the address for where they were. Y/N got into her car and sped off in the direction of the location, arriving at the building within ten minutes. 

When she stopped outside, she could see a group of men standing around outside.

Y/N hopped out of her car and rushed towards them, seeing a smaller blonde figure standing in the midst of the chuckling men. Her protective instincts kicked in. Seeing Terushima surrounded by bigger, more frightening men made her want to save him.

"Terushima!" she called out to him, breathing heavily. In an instant, the anger subsided and cooled off-- she almost completely forgot about his betrayal. "Are you alright?!"

"Who's this bitch?" one of the men asked. 

"Yeah, answer, Terushima," another man said.

"That's Y/N..."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah..."

Y/N stood there in silence.

A certain man stood out in the midst of the men. He was dressed in dark clothes and was rather tall and muscular, far bigger than her-- making her slightly nervous as to how she was going to protect Terushima from these men. She assumed these men made him steal from her. After all, he would never betray her. Of course. He loved her. He said it many times that he loved her. All he ever wanted was to be with her-- he supported her in her roughest times. 

If that wasn't love...then what was?

"You bastards...what did you make Terushima do?" Y/N asked. "You made him steal, didn't you? Don't you fuckers feel at least a little bit of shame for taking advantage of him--"

"What the fuck do you mean?" asked the bigger man.

"Masaru...can we get this over with..." Terushima whispered quietly, avoiding Y/N's gaze.

"Sure, if your girlfriend can leave..." the man by the name of Masaru shrugged.

Her jaw dropped open. "T...Teru...shima... Step away from them, come over here. They're dangerous people--"

"No, they're not," he told her coldly, his expression was completely different.

"What are you-- look, just come here! Those fuckers might hurt you. They made you steal my money, who knows what else they're capable of," she said.

"Don't you understand!? Are you seriously so dense, Y/N!?" Terushima raised his voice, glaring at her. "I did this on my own. No one forced me!"

Her eyes widened and a cold feeling surged through her, occupying every inch of her heart and mind and soul. It was so cold...so lonely...so freezing... As if all the warmth had been suddenly sapped from her body.

Terushima laughed. "Also, I know you won't believe me, but I wouldn't have been able to do it without Maya..."

"Maya-- you're-- you're fucking lying!"

He smirked, unaffected by the despair on her face. He huffed. "You never listen to me... This is my life. There's no leaving it...I can only adapt. The Vegas Vipers offered me a chance to get away from those other stupid fucking gangs who thought they could force me to do whatever they wanted... Masaru...said he would help me get out of the brothel...and he did. Now no one can target me because I'm with the strongest!"

Masaru smirked. "And the entrance price to join the strongest...is well...a lot of money..."

Y/N choked on air. "No..."

"Now leave me alone...I...don't want to get you into this," Terushima snarled. "Just leave..."

"What?"

"It's over, don't you understand?"

"You..."

"Just get lost already...! You're causing me trouble!"

"So...did you never love me?" Y/N asked, hardly able to even speak the painful. "Did you never...feel anything towards me? Did you...only see me as a bank to use?"

There was a long pause of silence.

Terushima's lower lip quivered and tears glistened in his eyes, reflecting the light of the full moon for a brief second before he blinked them away.

He parted his lips that she'd kissed a million times before.

The entire world moved in slow-motion and the sound was sucked out of her ears like she was in a vacuum. Her eyes watched his lips move, his tongue moving in between his teeth. Even though what he said was incredibly short, it seemed like a tormenting eternity until he finally shut his mouth and the sound broke through the vacuum barrier-- reaching her ears.

"Yes."

Just like that, with one simple word, Y/N's entire world was torn to shreds once again.

A surge of wrath burst inside her and she threw herself towards Masaru, hitting the men violently when they tried to stop her from reaching the powerful member of the gang. Masaru stood in between Terushima and Y/N, staring at her with an evil smile on his rough face. Y/N didn't even get to reach him as she was outnumbered by the members who threw her to the ground and began beating her...and beating her...and beating her until she stopped moving.

"You like this little slut, don't you?" Masaru laughed.

"Fuck...you...!" Y/N screamed, her voice making the ground quiver in fear. "I'll kill you...I'll kill you...!"

"He's ours now. A faithful part of our group. You don't need to worry about him, we'll protect him from those who want to kill his ass," Masaru told her in a mocking way. "Unlike you...little girl...who's playing a man's role."

"You bastard...you fucking bastard..." she breathed out heavily, blood pouring out from her nose. "Masaru..."

"Oh, and I think I should tell you... We'll make sure to have a lot of fun with him..." he whispered. "I've heard he's got a pretty nice body. We don't care if it's a guy or a girl, as long as it has a hole, it'll do... Turns out he has two! That's more than enough!"

"Gosh, you guys are so crude sometimes," Terushima ran his fingers through his blonde locks.

Y/N's eyes widened. "You fucking touch him and I'll make sure I kill you...Masaru..."

"Watch me," Masaru said with a glare on his face, spitting on her. "I'll fuck him personally you know."

"I'm going to kill you...I swear on my life, I will kill you...!" Y/N screamed, tearing her vocal cords.

"I'm pretty big down there, so I can't say his ass will stay intact once I'm done with him," Masaru told her, licking his lips.

Y/N struggled against the men, trying to get free so she could go save Terushima from them, even though he willingly betrayed her and put himself in the situation. A situation he was completely alright with.

"You touch him and I'll--"

Masaru grabbed Terushima, pulling up his shirt, revealing his body as he began touching him in the places Y/N would touch. Pinching his skin...rubbing it...pulling at it...caressing it... A light moan left her ex-lovers lips. The fact she couldn't do anything to stop the man from touching the man she loved was humiliating...to sit there and watch as another man violated him... It was sickening. It made her skin crawl with repulsion.

"Don't fucking touch him...!" 

Y/N bit down on one of the men's fingers, squeezing down as hard as she humanly could, hearing a deep crack followed by something falling inside her mouth. The man shouted in pain, letting go of her. She spat out the finger and somehow managed to stand to her feet, reaching out a hand towards Terushima when the men pounced on her again, slamming her face this time into the concrete.

Masaru chuckled to himself, letting go of Terushima and pushing him away, stepping towards Y/N. He kicked her in the head and slammed his shoe on top of her skull, pushing her face further into the ground-- a deep inhumane growl vibrated in her throat. No matter what he did, she didn't once scream or cry in pain, even though her pride was completely shattered.

Sensations were nothing now.

Sensations weren't real...

"Maybe I should kill you right here and now..." Masaru thought out loud to himself, scratching his facial hair. "Yeah...I will... I can't have any enemies against my Boss or the Vegas Vipers..."

Y/N couldn't see what was happening. Almost impatiently she waited for her death...the sweet release the grim reaper would provide her with its scythe, reaping her soul and ridding her of the suffering she endured upon the wretched earth by the repulsive people who inhabited the land. 

And finally, everything went dark...death...finally greeted her at its door.

CHOKE ME

首絞める

𝐘/𝐍 𝐖𝐎𝐊𝐄 𝐔𝐏 𝐈𝐍 𝐀 𝐇𝐎𝐒𝐏𝐈𝐓𝐀𝐋 𝐑𝐎𝐎𝐌,

stitches all across her body and face. She stared at the cream ceiling, the light shining into her eyes which held a dead look to them...utterly emotionless, void of any sort of feeling whatsoever. Y/N raised her shaky hands up to her eyes, looking at the leather gloves given to her by the man who tore her heart open.

Warm streaks started to move down her cold cheeks, dripping down her chin. She didn't move to wipe them from her face, instead, she let them flow...and flow...and flow...until eventually there were no more.

The last of her tears in her entire lifetime were cried right then and there.

Eyes bone dry, she covered her face with her hands, the scent of the cheap leather filling her nostrils-- making her sick to the stomach.

She balled her gloved hands into tight fists.


	33. FRUSTRATION

𝐘/𝐍 𝐀𝐖𝐎𝐊𝐄 𝐈𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐌𝐎𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇 𝐀 𝐓𝐈𝐑𝐄𝐃 𝐄𝐗𝐏𝐑𝐄𝐒𝐒𝐈𝐎𝐍 𝐎𝐍,

her fierce face. Her eyes fell onto the left side of the bed, feeling as though someone should've been there...however...there was no one. Not even the warmth or wrinkle of the sheets revealing the presence of a person having laid there. She felt as though she was with someone last night, yet the hangover she was having from her excessive drinking was making it difficult for her to concentrate on who that person was. Her dream about the incident with Terushima irritated her and she wished she never got drunk and slept. 

Shifting her gaze onto her dark gloves, her eyes trailed across them, examining them under her steely stare. There was a light knock on the door and Maya, one of her maids, entered the room with a fresh pair of clothes for her-- which were practically identical to the ones she was currently wearing.

"You were out drinking late last night," Maya informed her, placing the clothes on her bed. "Would you like some tea or--"

"Did I...by any chance have anyone over?" Y/N suddenly asked, getting off her bed and taking off her suit jacket, starting to tug at her dark tie.

"Last night?"

"Yes, last night."

"Why do you say that?" Maya questioned, watching the woman's skilled and strong hands as she pulled off her tie, tossing it aside onto the bed. Her eyes lingered on her breasts which were smaller than average.

"I feel as though I came home with someone," Y/N told her truthfully, starting to unbutton her blouse and revealing a bit of her skin on her chest and collarbones.

"Ah...well...no, you didn't," Maya lied between clenched teeth.

"Huh...weird..." Y/N huffed.

Silence.

Y/N paused midway while unbuttoning her shirt, she turned to Maya, furrowing her brows and tilting her head to the side in confusion. Maya lifted her gaze off her chest and onto her stern eyes, for a moment not quite understanding why the woman was staring at her so long and hard.

"I'm getting changed, can you leave?" she asked.

"O-- oh!" stammered the maid, a bright blush forming on her slightly chubby cheeks-- hurriedly rushing out after apologising a few times.

Once Y/N was completely changed into her fresh set of clothes, she went into the bathroom to clean her gloves as per her usual routine every morning. She stared into the small mirror and pulled her hair onto a low ponytail. When she was on her way out of her house, she grabbed a piece of toast which the maids were making, taking it with her and nibbling on it.

Y/N made her mind up, she was going to convince the boys who worked at the brothel that they were in danger no matter what. She wasn't going to let people, especially men, tell her she was lying simply to control them. She was going to prove it, even though she wasn't quite certain how, she would do everything in her power to show them the danger they were in. 

So she started to create her own plan as she drove. 

"Those sluts...calling me a liar..." she muttered. "Who the fuck are they to call me a liar...I'm...not that desperate for them...why would I be?"

She was going to offer them as much money as she possibly could to get them to quit their jobs, to get a house, or even perhaps leave Los Angeles and go somewhere else. Y/N wasn't one to give up so easily.

"Not like they mean anything to me anyway..." she grumbled. "Yeah...they don't. I just feel bad for their sorry asses. Wouldn't want to see their dead corpses on the news in a few weeks time. Yeah, that would be fucking disturbing...I'm just preventing that."

Due to her immense pride, she didn't want to admit it...anything but admitting it...admitting the fact...that those men...

...were indeed special to her and had found a way into her heart...

Y/N parked outside of the brothel, hurrying inside and seeing the group of men loitering around their usual area-- laughing, joking around and chatting away. She walked towards them, catching their attention when they heard her familiar footsteps echoing through the lobby.

They all turned to her, disgusted expressions on their faces. Kageyama's eyes widened when he saw her and he was about to jump up and embrace her, yet he stopped himself from doing so in the presence of his friends. Kuroo's gaze lingered on her face for a few seconds, a small glint in his eyes as if he were happy to see her, but he quickly looked away. Y/N felt an aching sensation pulsate in her chest, when he avoided her it hurt her even more than when the others did it. 

And she didn't understand why.

"What do you want?" Daichi asked.

"I'm here to give make a deal with you guys..." she spoke.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" Ushijima growled in a low voice.

"Oh, shut up you..." Y/N hissed at him furiously. "A few months ago you were begging me to touch your stupid nipples and make you cum, don't talk to me with that bitchy tone."

A dark blush on embarrassment appeared on his tan face and he bit down on his lower lip, his knees trembling when he recalled the memory.

"P-- please leave..." Kenma squeaked, gripping onto Kuroo's arm.

"Yeah, please..." Sugawara pleaded. "We don't want to cause you trouble...since...we're...sluts..."

"Yeah...we're just annoying, meaningless people..." Hinata almost sobbed. "We don't deserve to be around you..."

Tsukishima balled his hands into tight fists. "Oi! Shut up you two! Why're you saying that bullshit all of a sudden?"

"Y-- yeah, like what the hell--" Nishinoya gulped, sweat forming on his temples.

"Don't tell me you actually th-- think that stuff..." Tendou gulped, his eyes widening as he began to consider whether they were right in their thought process.

"Shut it..." Akaashi grumbled.

"Look, just go away...you're just being demeaning to us..." Oikawa told her seriously.

"Guys, let's just hear her out--" Kageyama began.

Kuroo snapped his head in his direction, glaring at him. "Why're you always on her side, Kageyama?"

"Huh?"

"You even went to her last night, didn't you?" Kuroo snarled and biting the inside of his cheek, his teeth digging into his flesh. "Why...do actually you care more for her than us?"

Kageyama was completely quiet, knowing Kuroo was correct.

"Went to me...last night?" Y/N narrowed her eyes, slowly starting to remember brief glimpses of last night-- recalling herself in the bar with Kageyama beside her. "What do you mean?"

"So that's where you were the whole night..." Kuroo breathed. "I can't fucking believe you...Kageyama..."

"I..." Kageyama choked out. "Why the hell do you even care? Huh?!"

"Well, why don't you tell me first, why you're visited and so invested in someone who keeps demeaning us?" Kuroo asked, anger boiling under his skin. "Don't tell me you fucking like her--"

"Kageyama...you were...at my house last night?" Y/N asked, eyes wide.

Everyone looked over at him.

"Y...yes..."


	34. VEXATION

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐘 𝐒𝐄𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐃 𝐓𝐇𝐎𝐒𝐄 𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐃𝐒,

left Kageyama's lips, an enraged expression formed on Y/N's face-- she seemed so furious, so angry, so enraged that it looked as though she was going to tear Kageyama apart. Like if she were given the chance, she would drive a knife right through his heart and carve it out of his body.

"You...damn...bastard..." Y/N breathed, eyes wide in utter shock over what she just heard leave his lips. 

And just like that, the memories of last night came flowing back into her mind. She remembered the way his body contorted in pleasure, the way she kissed his lips, touched him so sensually, told him how beautiful he was and licked his body to desperately try to please him. It was so sickening, so repulsive that she wanted to rid herself of him completely-- to destroy him.

"I was just comforting you in the bar, you wanted to leave," Kageyama explained to her.

"Yeah, then what did we do? You fucking bitch!" Y/N raised her voice.

"We...went to your house and...we did it..." Kageyama mumbled nervously.

"We did it...huh?" she raised an eyebrow, her upper lip twitching as she tried to control her anger. Her fingers itched with the need to pound his face in until he was covered in bruises and his own blood.

"What the hell, Kageyama!" Akaashi gasped.

"You did what!?" Nishinoya choked.

"Oh no..." Hinata covered his mouth with his hand.

"Why're you angry?" Kageyama asked, standing up-- he glanced at Kuroo, glaring at him before he turned back to Y/N. "You looked like you enjoyed it...plus, you said I was really beautiful."

Y/N's eyes widened.

Kuroo's jaw became tense when he heard this and a shaky breath of air left his gaping mouth.

"You...bastard...!" Y/N screamed, grabbing Kageyama by the collar and throwing him harshly to the polished floor. His nose made contact with the ground, blood sprayed out from the impact and a shocked yelp left his lips. "You took advantage of me while I was drunk!?"

"I didn't...do anything to you!" Kageyama shouted back, slowly getting up on his knees and placing a finger to his nose where the blood was trickling out from.

"You mother fucker..." she breathed, a look of insanity reflecting in her eyes. "I came to offer you bastards money and a house to quit your jobs, to live a proper fucking life...but you...you take advantage of me while I was drunk!?"

"I didn't do anything to you!" he repeated. "You were the one who did everything to me!"

Her breath hitched.

"I didn't touch you...you...were the one who was all over me," he said, his gaze flickering onto an uncomfortable Kuroo who looked away.

"I'm going to kill you, Kageyama...!" Y/N bellowed, kicking him in the chin with her foot and lunging on top of him. She balled her hand into a tight fist, grabbing him by the throat with her free hand she started to pound her fist into his face...over and over again... At first, Kageyama tried to fight back, to keep her away from him, however, once she hit his head a few times he lost consciousness.

"You damn bitch!" Oikawa screamed, grabbing Y/N's jacket, trying to pull her off his friend.

Y/N elbowed him in the stomach, knocking him back on his ass.

"Fucking help him!" Tendou gasped, hurrying towards Y/N who stood up in an instant, whirling around and grabbing Tendou by the hair. She bent her knees and ducked down slightly, her other hand gripping onto the front of his shirt-- with a pull of her strong hands, she threw him over her head. 

Hinata, Nishinoya, Sugawara and Kenma sat by with horrified expressions on their faces as their friends tried to stop the woman who was clearly in some sort of rage-induced episode.

Tsukishima managed to land a punch on Y/N's stomach which did little to stop her, however, it distracted her-- giving Daichi and Ushijima a chance to come up behind her and subdue her. It was incredibly difficult as the strength she possessed was incredible, making them breathe heavily from overexerting themselves to stop him.

"You take advantage of me!? You?" she spat at an unconscious Kageyama.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Ushijima screamed in her ear, he looked around for the owner. "Someone, call the cops for her!"

"Yeah! She just assaulted our friends!" Nishinoya shouted.

Everyone else was silent, not wanting to get involved with Y/N.

"You want to call the police on me? Heh...as if they'll even listen to you fuckers..." Y/N smirked, spitting out blood from her mouth.

Daichi grabbed her by the tie and raised his fist, threatening to hit her.

"What is it, big boy? Hit me..." she said, breathing out through gritted teeth.

His fist started trembling.

"Come on...do it," she urged him on.

"Don't do it, Daichi," Bokuto huffed. 

"Don't get yourself into deep shit because of this bitch..." Tsukishima mumbled, gripping his bruised arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Y/N?" Bokuto asked.

"Why don't you ask your friend who took advantage of a drunk person, huh? How about that?" Y/N put a question back at him, seeming a little bit calmer than she was before-- at least having come back to her senses.

"It's not his fault, you were the one who instigated everything," Ushijima said.

She let out a scoff. "So...it's always the woman's fault, right? Men aren't even responsible, yeah? Yeah!? Is that right you fuckers!?"

"What are you even talking about?" Akaashi gasped. "We never even said that--"

"This is why you men deserve to rot in hell," she snarled. "All of you men are disgusting creatures that care for yourselves...never about anyone else..."

"What about you?" Kuroo rose to his feet, approaching her slowly. "You've never once cared for us, you took advantage of us many times, but did we ever blame you? So should we also say all women deserve to rot in hell? Should we also make assumptions about women based on our experience with you?"

Her eyes widened.

"Kuroo..." his name left her lips.

"Don't say my name...I feel disgusted hearing it from your mouth," he shuddered.

"After everything I've done for you and your friends...after everything I was willing to do even now...even after how you all spoke to me a day ago..." she trailed off, eyes wide in shock and hurt. "You'd still say that to me?"

Kuroo turned away from her, going to check up on Kageyama.

Ushijima and Daichi managed to get her out of the brothel, throwing her out to the cold ground, leaving her there as they went back inside.

Y/N stumbled to her feet, pressing a finger against her lip and pulling it away.

"Heh... Blood..."


	35. FILTH

𝐘/𝐍 𝐒𝐏𝐄𝐍𝐓 𝐇𝐄𝐑 𝐃𝐀𝐘 𝐖𝐀𝐍𝐃𝐄𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐀𝐑𝐎𝐔𝐍𝐃,

briefly showing up to her alcohol company before quickly leaving, spending her day roaming around without purpose-- feeling awfully depressed about the words spoken to her by Kuroo. Not once did she think she cared for them, however...she was slowly starting to realise their place in her heart, how special they truly were to her. Though, she still refused to accept her own emotions, convincing herself she was simply despairing about the unfair treatment she received from them when she was merely trying to help them.

By the time it was evening, she entered her regular bar, downing almost ten shots of spirits along with some beer and a martini until she was completely wasted. She was far drunker than she was a day ago when she was with Kageyama, her mind couldn't even think nor could she even string together a complete and coherent sentence. 

The bartender wanted to kick her out at this point, however, because of her status and reputation he didn't want to offend her by kicking her out-- even if it was for her own health and safety. So rather than kicking her out, he managed to find her contact details from her ID, contacting her house where he told one of the maids to pick her up.

One of the maids showed up, helping the drunk woman out of the bar and into the car.

Kuroo glanced back, seeing the familiar Tesla car driving by him. He furrowed his brows, seeing Y/N's head leaned against the tinted window.

"Hey, why'd you stop walking?" Bokuto asked.

"Yeah," Akaashi said.

"Oh...it's nothing..." Kuroo mumbled, staring down at his feet, a feeling of sadness rising up within him when he witnessed the depressed look on her face.

Once arriving at her house, the maid helped Y/N out of the car, taking her inside where Maya hurriedly rushed towards them-- a frightened expression on her face over not seeing her employer for an entire day. Usually, she would call or inform them where she was at all times-- not today...

"I found her," the maid told Maya.

"I'll take her up to her room," Maya said.

"No, I'll do it, it's fine--"

"I said, give her..." she hissed, pushing the maid away from the woman, making Y/N almost fall to the floor if she hadn't quickly grab onto her. She draped her arm over her shoulder, dragging her up the stairs, down the hall and into her room.

Maya threw Y/N down onto the bed, hardly caring about whether she would hurt her. Then she quickly turned to the door, locking it before turning back to Y/N who lay groaning on her bed from the drunkenness.

"I've waited so long for this..." Maya whispered, gritting her teeth. "That...fucking bastard...Terushima took you from me, you never once saw me or how much effort I put into being by your side. But now...it's Kageyama..."

Y/N let out a groan, hiccuping. 

"Frankly...I don't give a damn anymore..." Maya huffed. "I want you...right now...Y/N..."

Maya walked towards her, standing at the foot of her bed, staring down at her with hate and loathing in her eyes. She got on top of the drunk woman, straddling her torso with her legs, rubbing her front against her body and arching her back from the pleasurable sensation. She whipped her hand across Y/N's face, making a wince leave her lips.

"I like that...I like seeing you in pain, you damn bitch..." Maya snarled.

She grabbed her chest in her hands, squeezing them as hard as she could, though they were flatter than most women. A pained expression took over Y/N's features and she let out a shrill cry, her head spinning from the alcohol, not understanding a single thing which was happening to her.

"I'm going to make you pay..." then she started taking off her blouse, trousers, underwear and bra, tossing them aside, revealing her large chest. 

"May...a...?" Y/N said in a daze. "Why..."

Grabbing Y/N's gloved hand, she forcing her fingers inside. She flung her head back, letting out a high pitched sigh as she began moving it, adding in more digits. Her employer gazed up at her with a dead expression on her face, eyes emotionless and void of any feeling. 

"What...are you doing?" Y/N slurred her words, barely managing to spit them out.

"A-- ah...yes...!" Maya moaned out, arching her back. 

Her fingers gripped the back of Y/N's ponytail, forcing her head up slightly as she leaned down, her chest in front of her face.

"Suck on them..." she growled, still moving her gloved fingers inside her.

The woman let out another sick groan, feeling like she wanted to puke.

"I said...fucking suck on them, you piece of shit," she snarled with anger, forcing herself inside her mouth.

"M-- mgfff--" 

Maya moved Y/N's fingers quicker, getting her closer to her limit. Y/N tried to fight back against her but she was incredibly weak, unable to do anything to protect herself. Maya's free hand wrapped around her throat tightly, choking her, not allowing even a single ounce of oxygen to enter her lugs.

"Mghff... Mgh!"

"Shut your filthy mouth and suck. You're disgusting...I hate you, Y/N...I hate you..." she whispered fiercely in her ear sharply. "You're nothing. You act like you're someone but you're a nobody! A worthless sack of fucking shit...yet you think you're special... I'll show you...I'll show you...!"

Eventually, Maya reached her limit, arching her body and letting out a satisfied sigh from her red lips. She let go of Y/N's throat, making her gasp out desperately for air.

"That's what you fucking get for ignoring me..." Maya smirked, licking her lips. "...paying attention to those whores... I guess sluts attract sluts, huh?"

Y/N's eyes stared up at the ceiling, her face expressionless.


	36. BREAKDOWN

𝐓𝐇𝐀𝐓 𝐌𝐎𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐖𝐇𝐄𝐍 𝐘/𝐍 𝐀𝐖𝐎𝐊𝐄,

she found herself laying on the bed with a naked woman beside her. She jolted up in her bed, eyes flinging wide open as she stared at the young woman closely, examining her features she concluded it was Maya. Y/N placed a hand against her forehead, trying to remember what happened. Her thin brows furrowed in confusion and she nibbled down on her lower lip in concentration, suddenly everything came flowing back into her-- absolutely everything and a frantic panic set in like no other.

Y/N's chest began rising and falling at a rapid pace as she started to hyperventilate at the realisation of what Maya did with her. Her jaw dropped wide open and her lower lip trembled while she did her best to stop herself from letting out a sob. It wasn't because she hated Maya, it wasn't because Maya was a girl either, it was because of how she'd made her do it with her. How she practically forced her.

Y/N scrambled off the bed and collapsed to the ground, she parted her lips and started screaming at the top of her lungs. Her screams and shouts woke up Maya who scrambled, putting on her clothes, however, when she stared down at the previously strong woman now sitting on the floor with her knees hugged against her chest, screaming hysterically, she almost laughed.

The other maids rushed into the room, staring at Maya and Y/N in shock. The head maid went to Y/N's side, kneeling down to her height and placing a hand against her shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly almost as a mother would. Y/N's entire body trembled and tears formed in her eyes.

"Help...help me...help me...!" she whisper-shouted.

"I'm here, I'm here," said the maid.

"Geez, how pathetic," Maya rolled her eyes.

"You, get out!" the maid collectively snarled, dragging the woman out of the room and escorting her out the house.

Y/N's grip on herself tightened, her nails digging into the cheap leather gloves that she cherished so dearly with all her might. She was so far gone in the moment, suffering from a mental breakdown that even all the maids couldn't bring her back to reality.

"Help me...please...help me..." she breathed in and out quickly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please, snap out of it, Y/N!" cried the maids, shaking her.

"I don't want this...I don't want this...I'm scared...!" she screamed, hurting her throat. 

She started rolling on the ground, gripping her head as though she were in immense pain. Her mouth with agape, her legs slamming against the floor. She arched her back, grabbing a chunk of her hair in her fists, tugging at it.

"No! No! Please, help me, someone...!" she gasped.

The maids somehow managed to keep her down so she wouldn't hurt herself or anyone else. She continued to scream, cry, sob and curse as if she was someone completely different, this person was completely different to what they were so used to. This fearful, frightened, shaky, frail person couldn't be the incredibly strong and almost masculine woman they grew to know and love.

After a while, Y/N slowly calmed down from being held down and once the maids were convinced she was no longer having an episode, they got off of her. One of the maids quickly brought her a cup of cold water which she downed in an instant, asking for more. The maid did as she said, quickly refilling the cup.

"Are you alright?" one of the maids asked quietly.

Y/N gulped down the cool water, placing it down on the floor, breathing in sharply.

"Yeah..." she mumbled.

"Are you...sure...?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that..."

"No it's fine!" they exclaimed. "It wasn't your fault, it's ours... We should have been there for you and not let you be alone with her..."

"Make sure she takes all her things...she's fucking fired, that's for sure," Y/N huffed. 

"That's all you're going to do?" they asked.

"I don't know...I can't think properly right now..."

"Maybe you should relax--"

"No, I can't bear staying in this room," she huffed, forcing herself to stand up as she fixed her hair and clothes, tightening her tie. "Please clean my room, the entirety of it. Everything, every single inch. I'll pay you extra too for your hardwork."

"Wait, where're you going--"

"Out..."


End file.
